TOI ET MOI
by MELLO-OLLEM
Summary: Comment Loki peut-il expié ses fautes ? Comment peut-on pardonner à Loki ? Se passe après Avengers (film 1). Romance : Steve/Tony; Natacha/Bruce B. en second plan. Faites-vous une idée en venant lire :)
1. PROLOGUE

**Bonjour, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en compagnie des personnages MARVEL qui malheureusement ne m'appartiennent pas ... (Loki est à moi [bave]) XD**

 **TITRE : TOI ET MOI**

 _ **PROLOGUE :**_

Lorsque Loki avait été ramené sur Asgard pour être jugé concernant sa participation à la tuerie de Stuttgart et à la déclaration de guerre des Chittoris, il avait essuyé les foudres du Dieu tout puissant : Odin. Le discours de son père avait été bref mais concis. Loki était alors enchainé, pieds et mains liés, chacun de ses pas provoquant des cliquetis agaçants aux oreilles du Dieu du Mensonge. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'immense trône doré où siégeait Odin, on le força à s'agenouillé d'un coup de manche de lance à l'arrière du genou. Frigga, épouse d'Odin et mère de Thor et Loki, s'avança prestement vers le garde à la lance et le gifla sans ménagement. Odin se leva à l'intervention de son épouse et la regarda.

« - Malgré ce qu'il a fait, il reste un Prince d'Asgard et cela, rien ni personne ne pourra lui ôter. »

Elle remercia Odin d'un signe de tête et recula non sans frôler de sa main, celle de son fils comme pour lui transmettre l'amour qu'elle lui prodiguait depuis son enfance. Loki ferma les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Ses menottes l'empêchaient de bouger et obstruaient sa magie. Parler lui était également impossible de par le bâillon d'acier que l'on lui avait mis depuis New York.

Odin se rassit et regarda son fils cadet. Rien dans son regard ne laissait transparaitre quoi que ce soit.

« - Loki, mon fils, pourquoi ? »

Ce fut les seules paroles que le Grand des Grands prononça. Un garde ôta le bâillon qui laissa une marque au sang de chaque côté de sa mâchoire. Le silence suivit et agaça la plupart des personnes qui avait eu le droit à l'accès de la salle du trône. Thor qui se trouvait aux cotés de leur mère fit un pas en avant et tonna de s'expliquer sans quoi la sanction serait terrible. Le regard de Thor était à la limite de la supplication alors les fines lèvres de Loki s'étirèrent en un sourire qui se voulait provoquant. En vérité, il était à la limite de l'hilarité. Un rire sourd envahit la pièce puis il n'y tint plus et explosa dans un rire clair, cinglant et cynique.

« - Mon frère ? » demanda Thor inquiet que son frère ne tombe définitivement dans les méandres de la folie.

« - Thor, Thor ! commença Loki. Tu restes égale à toi-même. Tout dans les muscles et rien dans la cervelle ! Peut-être que si je t'avais ouvert le crâne et fouillé dedans, aurais-je trouvé quelques traces d'intelligence mais j'en doute !

\- Loki ! s'écria Frigga. Cesse de faire l'enfant et répond à ton père.

\- CE N'EST PAS MON PERE ! cria le Dieu du Mensonge en se tournant vers sa mère et fouettant l'air de ses cheveux. Vous le savez parfaitement tous autant que vous êtes. Vous me l'avez caché mais il est trop tard … ».

Loki rajusta son manteau du mieux qu'il put puis il se tourna vers son père adoptif, reprenant son calme habituel.

« - Ce que j'ai fait, c'est réclamer ce à quoi j'ai droit, « père » ! Ce à quoi vous ne m'avez jamais formé ! »

Ces mots avaient été craché comme du venin. Odin savait pertinemment de quoi il parlait. Il avait personnellement formé Thor à gouverner le Royaume à sa succession. Laissant à Frigga le soin de s'occuper de l'éducation de Loki. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'aimait pas Loki, bien au contraire, il aimait ses deux fils de la même façon. Thor, son fils de sang et Loki son fils de cœur. Au fil des ans, comprenant que le trône serait destiné à Thor, Loki se remplissait d'amertume vis-à-vis de son père et se liait davantage à sa mère qui lui enseigna les secrets de la magie et du savoir.

Récemment, quand il apprit sa véritable identité, ce fut comme si on lui broyait le cœur. On l'avait trahi de la pire des façons. Il n'était pas un Asgardien mais un Jötun. Sa famille ne l'était pas et il se sentit effroyablement seul.

Il se tût et ne parla plus. Alors Odin fit un signe de la main pour que l'on emmena son fils à sa geôle. A savoir, une cellule privative aménagé rien que pour lui. Frigga porta la main à son visage en lâchant une larme et se réfugia dans les bras de son fils ainé. Ce dernier n'était pas en peine non plus, ses yeux le brulaient et sa seule envie était d'hurler, d'ordonner aux gardes de se stopper et d'emmener Loki le plus loin possible. Quoi qu'en dise Loki, ils étaient frères, compagnons de jeux puis d'armes, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre depuis leur plus tendre enfance et cela ne pouvait disparaitre comme ça.

De cette scène, personne n'aperçut le regard d'Odin. Personne n'aperçut cette larme qui coula le long de sa joue pour se perdre dans la barbe blanche. Personne ne sut qu'Odin aimait tellement son fils, qu'il pleura en silence l'exil auquel son fils se préparait.

Depuis combien de temps l'enfermait-on ? Etait-ce cela la punition qu'Odin destinait à Loki, l'enfermement à vie ou le temps de la réflexion, à savoir entre 300 et 800 ans ? Bien. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Sa mère lui faisait parvenir les ouvrages qui occupaient son temps libre donc tout son temps. Et il mangeait ce qu'il voulait quand cela lui prenait l'envie !

Cette après-midi-là, il était allongé sur son lit tenant un livre sur la magie disparue de Svartalfheim au-dessus de sa tête. Il portait une tunique simple asgardienne verte émeraude rayée de noir et de doré sur un pantalon de toile noir. Ses pieds nus étaient croisés et se balançaient de temps à autres.

« - Bonjour mère, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » demanda Loki à Frigga qui avait pénétré dans sa cellule.

« - Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles, voir si tu ne manquais de rien. Répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Je me porte à merveille, enfermé sous terre, comme un vulgaire prisonnier. Ricana-t-il

\- Pas avec moi, Loki … »

Mentalement, Loki sourit de voir sa mère qu'il aimait tant, tellement belle, tellement douce … Il posa son livre et se mit en position assise sur le bord du lit. Sa mère se positionna face à lui et s'agenouilla afin de prendre son visage en coupe.

« - Mon fils, pourquoi t'en prends-tu de cette façon à ton frère et à ton père. »

Loki éructa.

« - Ce n'est pas MON père et Thor n'est pas MON frère ! Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ? dit-il en se levant et s'appuyant sur le mur d'en face.

\- Et moi … ne suis-je pas ta mère ? murmura Frigga. »

Loki la regarda et s'adoucit lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa mère emplit d'une tendresse qu'elle lui réservait. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Loki appréciait la chaleur qu'émanait le corps de sa mère comparé à lui qui était toujours froid.

« - Mère, pourquoi moi ?

\- Penses-tu que ton père ne t'a pas aimé au premier regard pour ne pas t'avoir laissé sur Jotunheim? Penses-tu que Thor ne tient-il pas à toi alors qu'il te défend bec et ongle à chaque fois quitte à se dénoncer à ta place ? Penses-tu que je ne t'aime pas pour venir te pardonner malgré ce que tu as fait ? »

Loki baissa les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard azur de sa mère. Bien sûre qu'ils l'aimaient. Elle prit son menton du bout des doigts afin qu'il la regardât droit dans les yeux.

« - Tu es notre fils à ton père et moi, tu es le frère de Thor et tu fais partis de notre famille. Nous t'aimons de cette façon … »

Loki était au bord des larmes et malgré tout, il arborait toujours ce visage arrogant voir froid. Mais il s'en fichait car il savait que sa mère lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors que sa mère caressait le dessus de sa main dans un geste apaisant, elle regarda la peau de son fils devenir bleu montant le long de son bras, envahissant son cou et le reste de son corps. Puis ses pupilles virèrent au rouge. Des lignes symétriques d'un bleu plus foncé apparurent en dernier sur sa peau. Frigga passa son pouce sur l'une des lignes et remonta le long du bras pour lui prendre l'épaule. Loki prit le visage de mère dans une main.

« - Et maintenant, suis-je encore votre fils ? » demanda Loki, sa voix dérayant sur la fin.

Frigga sourit et un rire cristallin sorti de ses lèvres. Elle se rapprocha et embrassa la joue gauche de son fils cadet. Elle posa son front sur la mâchoire de Loki et l'enveloppa de ses bras réconfortant.

« - Tu étais, tu es et tu resteras mon fils à jamais. Je t'aime tel que tu es ! ».

Le Jötun s'effondra. Il prit sa mère dans ses bras en psalmodiant des « je vous aime, mère » et des « pardonnez-moi ». Puis il se laissa tomber à genoux et enlaça sa mère de sorte que sa tête repose sur le ventre de cette dernière. Qu'il aurait aimé venir de cette femme qu'il chérissait tant.

« - Maintenant mon fils, lève-toi. »

Il s'exécuta et remarqua que derrière les vitres de sa cellule, se tenait Thor. Il souriait mais dès lors que Loki l'aperçut il reprit son expression habituelle. Loki reprit également son apparence normale et irrité demanda à sa mère ce qu'il faisait ici.

« - Tu as fort à faire, mon fils, tu vas suivre ton frère et tu feras ce qui doit être fait.

\- Vous me faites sortir ? »

Loki se mit sur la défensive. Etait-ce une duperie d'Odin ? C'était lui le Dieu rusé pas Odin ! Il ne tomberait pas dans un piège aussi grossier. Il recula et regarda sa mère et son frère en alternant.

« - Vous vous moquez de moi ?! dit-il. »

Cette fois ci, la tristesse recouvrait son visage qu'il dirigeait vers sa mère. Lorsque celle-ci tendit la main, il recula.

« - ARRETE ESPECE D'IDIOT ! » hurla Thor de sa voix de baryton. « Ne vois-tu pas que mère t'offre une chance ? Comptes-tu bafouer cela et ignorer les risques qu'elle prend pour te faire sortir ?

\- Ton frère a parlé en ta faveur auprès de ton père mais tu le connais … Aussi têtu qu'un nain. Il est donc venu me voir et comme je ne suis pas ton père … ».

Elle prit la main de son fils et l'amena jusqu'à la porte de la cellule. Elle l'enlaça une dernière fois.

« - Répare tes erreurs et éclairci ce que tu crois sombre dans ton esprit. »

Puis elle disparut dans un halo de lumière doré qui l'a recouvert tout entière. Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait enseigné la magie !

Thor désamorça la barrière d'énergie qui retenait son frère enfermé et lui tendit son armure de cuir et sa cape.

« - Change-toi et retrouve moi à la porte. »

Lorsque Loki se retourna, Thor lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à se retourner.

« - Je suis désolé mon frère, sincèrement. »

Loki le regarda de haut en bas et hocha la tête pour le remercier. Puis il se changea. Son armure lui avait manqué ! Le touché du cuir, et ses petites dagues camouflées sur les côtés le rassurait. Il se sentait à nouveau lui-même, fort et terriblement attirant ! Lorsqu'il retrouva son frère ainé à la porte des cachots, Loki vit les corps des gardes au sol.

« - Ne me dis pas que … commença Loki.

\- Ils sont justes inconscients mais ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller. Tu es prêt ? »

Loki hocha de nouveau la tête et emmena Loki à travers les couloirs du palais puis de la ville en évitant les gardes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la demeure d'Heimdall. Thor le stoppa.

« - Change ton apparence, Heimdall est au courant de ta situation et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait cela pour rien. »

A la demande de Thor donc, Loki prit l'apparence de la guerrière Sif, la Valkyrie. Arborant à la perfection les longues jambes sveltes, les longs cheveux noirs et le regard chaleureux.

« - Comment me trouves-tu ? à ton goût peut-être ? ricana Loki.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite … demanda son frère pince sans rire. Si elle venait à l'apprendre, tu souffrirais longtemps ! »

Loki rigola joyeusement, ravi de l'effet qu'il donnait. Il connaissait l'attirance qu'éprouvait la guerrière envers son frère qui de son côté n'avait rien vu et avait préféré la terrière Jane Foster.

Arrivé chez Heimdall, Thor et « Sif » saluèrent le Gardien.

« - Mon Prince, Dame Sif, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Nous avons besoin d'aller sur Midgard. Peux-tu activer le Bifröst ?

\- A vos ordres, mon Prince. »

Le Gardien planta son épée dans la serrure réservée à cet effet et actionna le mécanisme qui ouvrit le Pont des Ases. Thor et « Sif » remercièrent Heimdall et se dirigèrent vers la porte quand le Gardien héla Thor.

« - Mon Prince, êtes-vous au courant de l'évasion de votre frère, le Prince Loki ? On dit qu'il a échappé à la vigilance des gardes.

\- J'ignorais cela Heimdall, je te remercie de m'avertir !

\- Si d'aventure, Dame Sif rentrait de son voyage à Nidavellir, je ne l'avertirais pas de l'avoir laissé partir sur Midgard. Bonne Chance Mes Princes ! »

Thor remercia Heimdall qui ornait un sourire amical, en se prosternant. Puis il rejoint Loki devant le portail.

« - Où comptes-tu m'emmener ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Là où tu pourras réparer tes erreurs. »

Puis tous deux disparurent dans les lumières multicolores du Bifröst.

 _Hey ! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et j'espère que cela vous a plus ! il s'agit de ma première fic dans cet univers et je crois que l'on peut voir mon amour pour mon prince Loki ! 3 Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me dire comment vous avez trouvez ce chapitre :)_


	2. CHAPITRE 1

**Bonsoir ! Désolée du très long retard mais avec la fac je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de m'y mettre. Je vais essayer d'être plus active :) Voici donc le chapitre suivant !**

 **Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à MARVEL mais l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **TITRE : TOI ET MOI**

 **CHAPITRE 1 :**

Les deux frères parcoururent le Ponts des Ases, ce pont mythique aux couleurs aussi ardentes que chatoyantes. Le voyage ne dura que quelques secondes pourtant un univers les séparait de l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Le Bifröst les déposa sur le toit de la Tour « Stark ». Thor admira la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur New York, le soleil honorait les toits de la ville déjà bruyantes et grouillantes alors qu'il ne devait pas encore être sept heure (horaire midgardien). Les gratte-ciels, les voitures, … L'évolution de l'être humain l'étonnait toujours alors que dire de ce que contenait la tour ! Cela le subjuguait. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le bruit caractéristique de la magie de son frère cadet. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille ! Un mélange de férocité et de ruse. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Cela représentait plutôt bien Loki, l'exacte opposé de lui qui avait tendance à taper avant et réfléchir ensuite, bien entendu avec toute la finesse qu'il possédait… donc celui d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine !

Loki se tenait debout sur le rebord du muret qui entourait la terrasse du toit. Il s'amusait à balancer une jambe puis l'autre dans le vide tout en fixant le soleil qui pointait son nez à l'horizon. Thor se rapprocha de lui et lui tira le bout de sa cape pour le faire reculer. Loki tomba en arrière et atterrit accroupi, avec la souplesse et la grâce d'un félin. Un gros félin. Avec des crocs et des griffes. Enfin de la magie et des dagues. Alors comme Loki était le meilleur magicien des neufs royaumes et excellent au maniement de la dague … je vous laisse imaginé le félin ! On se rapprochait plus de la panthère noire mutante que du chat de maison …

« - Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Dieu que tu n'es pas mortel. Dit Thor plus blasé que fâché par le comportement stupide de son frère.

\- Pourquoi te sens-tu constamment obligé de casser l'ambiance ? railla Loki. Je viens à peine de sortir de sous-terre alors en haut de cette tour, que d'idées me viennent ! Tu as peur que je tombe ? Je suis certain que tu serais venu me chercher avant que je ne touche le sol, mon cher frère … »

Tout en monologuant, Loki s'était rapproché de Thor, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres et en minaudant. Quand il enroula un bras autour du cou du Dieu blond, Thor le regardais sans dire mots.

Il se rapprocha du visage de ce dernier, ses joues virèrent aux roses et lorsqu'il vit le regard humide de son frère virer sur ses lèvres, il se recula sèchement et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à la terrasse faisant voler sa cape de soie émeraude. Thor restait Thor, à savoir un guerrier né pour combattre, la victoire et la gloire mais au fond de lui, son cœur était assez grand pour aimer toutes les choses des neufs royaumes. Même pour lui, le traitre de Jotunheim, le fils ingrat d'Asgard et le meurtrier de Midgard …

« - Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda Loki se souvenant qu'il s'agissait de l'habitation du milliardaire midgardien Antony Stark. Est-ce l'occasion pour moi de me venger de l'humiliation qu'il m'a fait subir ? »

Quand Loki entendit Thor se rapprocher rapidement en grognant, il se retourna les mains en l'air en montrant bien qu'il savait pourquoi ils étaient venus. Et à ce juste titre, il fit apparaitre son casque. Après tout, il venait pour se racheter mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant se mettre à leur niveau. Thor le dépassa en soufflant, ce qui fit rire à gorge déployée le jotün.

Quand les fils d'Odin posèrent un pied sur la terrasse, une voix à consonance anglaise les interpella.

« - Monsieur Thor, bienvenu. Dois-je réveillé Monsieur Stark ainsi que les autres ? ou souhaitez-vous les attendre ? demanda l'I.A JARVIS.

\- Bien le bonjour, ami JARVIS ! Nous allons les attendre, il est encore tôt sur Midgard.

\- Souhaitez-vous un café ou un petit déjeuner, Monsieur Thor ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Je meurs de faim ! »

Thor rayonnait. Il n'était pas comme à Asgard, là-bas, il gardait l'apparence du Prince, celui qui devait montrer l'exemple (même si cela restait relatif le concernant). Ici, il changeait du tout au tout. Un sourire balafrait son visage et lui donnait l'air plus jeune et surtout plus libre. Loin de toutes ses obligations !

Le grand blond s'installa à la table de la cuisine comme chez lui et bu le café que lui tendit un robot puis mangea les œufs brouillés et les viennoiseries. Vorace ! Personne ne proposa quoique ce soit à Loki mais il s'en fichait : il ne mangeait pas le matin. Alors le Dieu de la ruse se laissa couler au fond de l'un des canapé design de cuir noir et blanc. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait de Stark mais il avait du goût en matière d'intérieur. Quand Loki s'aperçut que Thor le regardait amusé, il se repositionna et s'assit sur le bord du canapé, les jambes écartées et les coudes sur les genoux afin de tenir sa tête de ses mains jointes. Une posture provocatrice … Un peu de tenu !

Les deux frères attendirent patiemment dans un silence à faire pâlir un moine quand soudain JARVIS intervint.

« - Monsieur Thor, Monsieur Stark vient de se réveiller et j'ai informé tous les habitant de votre présence.

\- Avez-vous parlé de mon frère ? demanda Thor inquiet.

\- Non, Monsieur. J'ai pensé que vous souhaiteriez en parler vous-même…

\- Tu as bien fait JARVIS ! »

Comme à chaque fois que Thor complimentait JARVIS, ce dernier remerciait poliment l'interlocuteur mais l'on sentait que son ton devenait plus joyeux, plus fier. Thor devint livide. Il avait rarement peur mais en cet instant, il n'était pas certain que tout se passerait comme il l'avait prévu.

Tony détestait le réveille, particulièrement quand la journée de la veille avait été démentielle. Pepper l'avait largué, jeté comme une chaussette au titre qu'elle en avait assez d'être constamment seule et inquiète du fait du comportement casse-cou voir suicidaire du milliardaire. Tony fut triste un long moment car il l'avait aimé, c'en était une certitude. Il l'avait aimé comme il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre. Et maintenant il était seul. Alors la veille quand il avait découvert une nouvelle façon de mieux protéger son réacteur Ark, il avait sauté de joie. Et cette joie l'avait enivré comme de l'alcool après un long moment d'abstinence. A tel point qu'il avait passé la soirée en compagnie de jeunes femmes radieuses et surtout ravies de passer un moment avec l'héritier Stark. Il emmerdait la vie mieux il la baisait comme il l'avait fait avec ces femmes durant la nuit. Une nausée lui prit la gorge quand il sentit les fragrances de parfums bon marché sur le linge de sa literie mêlés aux flux organiques des étreintes passées.

« - Monsieur, le prince Thor attend au salon. Annonça JARVIS. »

Tony eut un sursaut, on le surprenait rarement mais perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était et aussi tôt de surcroit … quel heure était-il ? 8h00 … Une bonne journée en perspective…

« Quand est-il arrivé ? demanda Tony espérant qu'il n'attende pas depuis trop longtemps.

\- Il y a exactement 2 heures, 20 minutes et 54 secondes, Monsieur. Dois-je avertir, Monsieur Thor que Monsieur arrive ?

\- Fais cela et prépare moi un café, j'en aurais désespérément besoins.

\- Pur Arabica, moulu, corsé et sans sucre. Souhaitez-vous des gaufres ? »

Tony analysa la question et pesa le pour et le contre. Finalement, il opta pour les gaufres.

« - Tu sais toujours ce dont j'ai besoin ! minauda Tony.

\- Si je puis me permettre, je suis celui qui vous connait le mieux, Monsieur. »

Si JARVIS avait eu un corps, il aurait affiché un air satisfait digne des plus grands lords anglais puisque Tony l'avait voulu tel quel. Il sauta du lit et s'étira entièrement nu. Chaque muscle de son corps le tirait désespérément vers le lit. Et miraculeusement, il parvint à aller à la salle de bain privative. Sur le chemin, il attrapa un débardeur noir et un jean ainsi qu'un caleçon blanc. Il s'habilla rapidement et lorsque sa tête émergea du vêtement, il sursauta en grimaçant. Une des filles de la veille avait noté son numéro de téléphone au rouge à lèvre bien rouge et bien gras sur son miroir propre.

« - Jarvis ?! tu pourras faire nettoyer ça ? et fais-en sorte qu'elle ne remette plus jamais un cheveu ici.

\- Bien, Monsieur. J'en profite pour vous informer de l'arriver au salon du Capitaine Rogers, de l'agent Romanov et du Docteur Banner.

\- Bien, bien, j'arrive ! Retiens-les encore quelques minutes.

\- Monsieur. »

Il accentua la cadence, ébouriffant ses cheveux avec un peu de gel, passant sa main dans sa barbe structurée et se mettant un peu de son parfum préféré, il décida de finir par se brosser les dents. Méticuleusement, il lava chacune de ses dents pour entretenir son sourire de dragueur … et il faillit se planter la dite brosse à dent au fond de la gorge quand un énorme bruit retentit de l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Il jeta la brosse à dent noir dans le lavabo et cracha la mousse de dentifrice. Des nausées le prirent du fond de la gorge.

« - Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?! »

Une fois les nausées passées, il mit ses baskets blanches et courut jusqu'au salon.

« - J'ESPERE QUE VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN PETE, J'EN AI ASSEZ DE TOUT REPAYER A CAUSE DE VOS CONNERIES ! »

Il accourut dans la salle et il n'en crut pas ses yeux. La veuve noire éloignait Banner qui menaçait à tout moment de prendre sa forme de Mister Hyle tout en lui faisait du doigt des arabesque dans la paume de la main droite. C'était une technique qu'ils avaient découvert ensemble et qui semblait plus ou moins fonctionner. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Rogers s'énervait contre Thor et lui demandait inlassablement la même chose.

« - Tout Prince d'Asgard qu'il est, si tu ne lui dis pas de déguerpir, je peux te garantir que c'est moi qui le mettrait dehors à coup de pied au derrière ! »

Rogers avait beau être grand et fort depuis que de crevette, il était passé requin, à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'intimider quelqu'un son langage jurait avec l'expression qui se dégageait de lui. Il prenait un visage grave et bandait ses muscles mais il parlait trop poliment et ce faisant, faisait tomber la pression comme un soufflet !

« - Ami Rogers, je ne peux pas le mettre dehors, d'une part parce qu'il est mon frère et d'autre part parce qu'il n'est pas prisonnier. Tentait de calmer le Dieu. »

Steve se retourna et passa une main sur son visage. Thor lança son regard sur son frère. Quant au Dieu Loki, il s'était levé et faisait le tour du propriétaire. Il s'arrêta devant une œuvre d'art. Il s'agissait d'une tapisserie nordique qui parlait sans toutefois le nommer du Teseract. Tony entra dans le salon et fit un signe à Capitaine America et à Thor qui s'avançaient vers lui que dorénavant c'était lui qui gérait la situation. Après tous, ils étaient dans la Tour « A » comme Avengers soit mais surtout et avant tout comme le « A » de Stark ! Ils restèrent donc à l'écart mais surveillèrent le dieu de la malice de loin.

Loki s'était penché sur la table de verre qui recouvrait la tapisserie et semblait intéressé par le contenu.

« - Mon équipe l'a découvert au Danemark. Travail magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Loki ne bougea pas. Il l'avait entendu venir et seul son regard se mouvait dans la direction du milliardaire.

« - Monsieur Stark, le plus puissant des faibles asgardiens …

\- Le plus puissant … j'adorerais mais le privilège de cette attribution revient au géant vert nommé Hulk. Docteur Banner si vous préférez.

\- Monsieur Stark, vous apprendrez que la force physique n'est pas la plus utile. Vous possédez l'intelligence, la ruse et les moyens financiers nécessaire à accomplir n'importe quelle mission.

\- Il n'y a qu'à vous regarder … ».

Cette fois-ci, Loki ne put s'empêcher de tourner son visage en direction de celui du milliardaire. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes puis le dieu sourit de toute ses dents de façon malicieuse avant de se redresser et de contourner la table.

« - Vous apprenez vite, Mr Stark. Mais la flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part.

\- Qui a dit que je jouais ? contra Tony. Je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits. Mais plutôt que cette joute de compliments, me diriez-vous pourquoi vous vous trouvez chez moi ? Sans invitation qui plus est. Non parce que je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit de ma tour et si j'avais su qu'elle deviendrait un putain de moulin, je me serais abstenu de la proposer comme QG ! ».

Sans le vouloir, il avait haussé le ton mais après tout c'était son ressenti et depuis quand un Stark ne disait pas ce qu'il pensait ? Le silence s'installa et visiblement aucun des deux asgardiens ne piperait mot.

« - Je repose ma question ? continua Tony avant que le grand blond ne le coupe.

\- Ami Tony, Loki …

\- Oui ? demanda l'humain exaspéré que le dieu n'aille pas plus vite. »

Il amorça un pas vers lui, ce qui attira l'attention de Thor qui semblait mal à l'aise.

« - Cela devrait être à lui de vous le dire, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Loki qui s'en foutait royalement, je l'ai libéré de sa prison d'Asgard pour qu'il rachète ses fautes ici, pour père mais surtout pour lui.

\- Et les victimes qu'il a faites ? demanda Natasha qui revenait seule. »

Thor hocha la tête plein de détermination dans les yeux.

« - Pourriez-vous cesser de parler en mon nom ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers le dieu de la malice qui s'était rapproché et qui maintenant avançait doucement au centre du salon.

« - Pour être plus précis, il semblerait que la générosité sans bornes de mon pleutre de frère ait estimé que j'avais le droit à une seconde chance. Comprenez bien qu'entre quelques temps de calvaire et l'éternité enfermé, le choix fut vite fait. »

Le commandant Rogers le regardait dégouté par ces paroles comme s'il s'agissait de serpents qui avançaient sur lui. Natasha avait fermé les yeux et contenait une remarque qui aurait déplu aux dieux.

« - Tu as confiance en lui ? »

Thor s'approcha de Tony en trois enjambées, son armure étincelant au soleil qui pénétrait dans la pièce.

« - Nous parlons de mon frère, j'ai confiance en lui plus que tout au monde. »

La tension était à son comble. Tony regarda chacun des protagonistes à cette matinée mouvementée. Puis il soupira et parla à haute voix.

« - Jarvis ?

\- Monsieur ? que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Prépare la chambre de Thor et une autre pour son frère. Ils vont rester un petit moment.

\- Bien monsieur. »

Puis il se tourna en même temps que Thor vers le dieu malicieux devançant ses amis qui sans un doute allaient protester.

« - J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques ! » lui dit-il de toutes ses dents, abandonnant le vouvoiement au profit du tutoiement plus amicale, plus proche et surtout plus déstabilisant pour le dieu qui n'avait certainement pas l'habitude des familiarités.


	3. CHAPITRE 2

**TOI ET MOI**

 **DISCLAIMER :** **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Merci d'avoir attendu et désolée de l'attente !**

 **bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Loki crut qu'il avait rêvé. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Par ce que ce qu'il voyait était un plafonnier de verre noir, ce qu'il sentait sur sa peau nue était de la soie blanche, et ce qui lui caressait la peau de son épaule était les rayons chauds du soleil de ce début d'été. Ce n'est pas qu'il venait à vouloir revenir en cellule mais le pourquoi du fait de sa présence ici l'irritait un tant soit peu. Qu'allait-il devoir faire pour racheter ses « erreurs » ? La Terre était en paix depuis quelques mois et pas un ennemi n'avait pour le moment l'intention de l'attaquer … il n'allait quand même pas faire revenir les Chitoris juste pour avoir l'honneur de les renvoyer ensuite dans leur monde ? L'humain Stark lui avait offert l'hospitalité, il allait donc en profiter. Loki referma les yeux pour savourer le silence. Ce n'était pas le même qu'en cellule. Celui-ci était apaisant et même réconfortant. Dire qu'il souhaitait revenir en cellule serait affreusement con en vérité. Même lui l'avouait. Quitte à vivre chez les humains autant profiter du luxe à sa saietté ! Il somnolait donc dans ce lit propre et chaud, détendant ses muscles un à un et soupirant de bienêtre. Mais quelque chose clochait …

« - Que veux-tu ? » Souffla Loki exaspéré de ne pas pouvoir profiter davantage de cette lassitude.

Thor était entré sans faire de bruit. Contrairement à l'image de brute qui se dégageait de lui au premier coup d'œil, il lui arrivait souvent d'être très discret quand il le souhaitait. Il était appuyé contre le mur et le regardait depuis un moment. Loki jeta doucement un regard dans sa direction. Le grand blond avait délaissé sa tenue asgardienne au profit d'une tenue midgardienne, à savoir : jean bleu délavé et déchiré par endroit, un débardeur blanc et une chemise noir et rouge ouverte. Ses cheveux étaient attachés et seul quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le visage. On aurait dit un Redneck (surnom donné au texan du Texas je vous le donne dans le mille XD) mais avec un petit quelque chose de … et bien de pas humain ! Loki se rappelait avoir souvent pensé que Thor avait beaucoup plus de charme que lui et cela depuis l'enfance. Grand, fort et charismatique. Lui était plus petit et plus mince même s'il n'était pas dénué de musculature. Il avait opté pour la magie qui selon lui permettait beaucoup plus d'option que la force brute. Sa mère, sa tendre mère la lui avait enseignée de telle façon que rapidement il l'avait dépassé. Mais à côté de Thor qui volait, maniait la foudre et Mjiolnir … Odin, leur « père » avait fait son choix.

Thor s'avança doucement et s'assit sur le lit avant de s'y coucher à côté de son frère. Tous deux regardèrent le plafond qui avait soudainement prit un intérêt tout particulier. La poitrine de Loki se soulevait doucement, le soleil approfondissant la blancheur de sa peau glabre. Thor ne put s'empêcher de la regarder et de toucher du bout des doigts une toute petite cicatrice qui se cachait sous la deuxième côte du brun.

« - Ne te gène surtout pas … murmura Loki. »

Thor rigola doucement.

« - Mon frère, tu as toujours été pudique ! Pourquoi te caches-tu derrière ta mauvaise humeur alors que tu vaux bien plus que ce que tu ne penses …

\- Arrête de vouloir essayer de me comprendre, ça commence à être lassant et répétitif.

\- Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? dit Thor pour changer la discussion, sachant que le terrain devenait glissant comme d'habitude.

\- Que veux-tu que ça me fasse … répondit Loki en se levant, nu, pour s'avancer vers l'immense baie vitrée.

Thor se leva à son tour et le suivit jusqu'à se trouver dans son dos. Sur son chemin, il ouvrit l'armoire et pris des vêtements humains. Il pressa les tissus dans la courbure de rein de Loki tout en pressant son front sur l'arrière du crâne du plus jeune. Ses cheveux noir corbeau étaient doux, frais et sentait bons. Thor se faisait souvent la réflexion que son frère était beaucoup plus raffiné que lui. Leur mère avait tenté de lui apprendre à l'être mais il avait préféré les armes et la guerre, la bagarre et le sport. Loki quant à lui était toujours resté dans son giron au grand damne de leur père. Sa magie, puissante et indescriptible, l'avait toujours fascinée. Manipuler la foudre et voler, c'était génial mais ce que faisait son frère avait le don de le faire rêver. Parfois, cela l'agacait aussi comme quand il changeait souvent d'apparence mais à côté, ce n'était rien à la magnificence de son frère. Il était aussi différent que le jour et la nuit, la lune et le soleil. Même s'ils n'étaient pas du même sang, ils étaient faits du même roc.

« - Habille-toi, mon frère. Le Soleil va atteindre son zénith et sur Midgard il n'est pas courtois de faire attendre son hôte surtout quand il t'offre son hospitalité. Dit simplement Thor.

\- Sors d'ici. »

Thor recula à contre-cœur. Il déposa les vêtements sur une chaise et tourna les talons en direction de la porte. Lorsqu'il sortit, le silence se réinstalla. Loki était toujours debout, nu devant la baie vitrée. Son regard couvrait la ville et même si elle était insignifiante, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Le soleil petit à petit couvrait son corps entier d'une enveloppe de chaleur. Il se concentra sur son reflet qui progressivement prenait une teinte bleue. Ses yeux passèrent d'un vert émeraude à un rouge profond. Son corps entier se recouvrit de lignes claires.

« - Mon frère, ton esprit est un livre. Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer qu'un jour nous puissions vivre en paix. Je suis né pour te détruire … ».

Il recula à son tour et alors que son corps reprenait une allure plus humaine, il prit les vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour une douche salvatrice. Il entra dans la cabine et l'eau lava son corps comme un voile. Le gel de douche était boisé, Loki préférait des odeurs plus amères mais après tout ce n'était pas mal non plus. Il y resta un bon quart d'heure avant de sortir et de s'habiller. Chemise noire, pantalon noir. A la décharge de son frère, il connaissait ses goûts. Il finit de se préparer avant de quitter à son tour cette pièce. Il se rendit à l'étage qui faisait office de salon/cuisine et salle à manger, cette même pièce où lui et son frère s'étaient présentés la veille.

Thor était attablé et il mangeait copieusement, quand il le vit, il se stoppa et attendit la réaction des autres. La capitaine Rogers était dans le canapé de cuir et buvait un caffé. Sa réaction fut un peu similaire à un point près : il le regardait de façon mauvaise. La confiance est une chose qui à défaut de disparaitre facilement, prenait du temps pour s'installer, si elle y parvenait bien entendu. Le Docteur Banner lisait un livre dans un large fauteuil club d'où il disparaissait. Il était de dos, de ce fait il ne pouvait pas le voir mais Loki savait qu'il avait senti sa présence. Romanov qui était assise en face de lui le montrait à merveille. Elle affichait toujours le même regard neutre mais ses joues avaient palies. Ses yeux passaient du Docteur à Loki de façon rythmé puis elle se replongea dans sa discussion avec Mr Hulk. La tension dans l'air frisait le maximum, Loki s'avança jusqu'à la table et prit le mug de café que lui tendait son frère et croqua dans une pomme verte. La chair acide lui picota la langue et le jus frais descendit dans sa gorge, ce faisant lui rappeler à quel point il était affamé. Mais ça, il ne le dirait pas. Il assouvissait sa faim quand l'hôte milliardaire arriva, couvert de saleté de la tête au pied, en jean et tee-shirt qui laissait voir son réacteur Ark dans sa poitrine. Loki ne se retourna pas et ne le salua pas. Il continua de boire son café jusqu'à ce que Tony lui assène un coup de main dans le dos, ce qui eut pour effet de l'étrangler et de renverser du café sur la table. D'ordinaire il n'aurait pas broncher mais il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

« - Alors Princesse, enfin réveillé ? » s'exclama l'humain.

« - Jusqu'à maintenant tout du moins … murmura le dieu.

\- Mais c'est que tu mordrais ! »

Loki posa sa tasse avec force sur la table et se retourna vers le concerné. Thor comprit que la situation allait de mal en pis, il se leva d'un bond prêt à intervenir. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, Loki ayant ouvert la bouche pour répliquer. Pourtant rien ne se passa. Tony le regarda en sachant pertinemment qu'il l'avait provoqué. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. En tout cas, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Loki s'avança vers l'humain et sans s'arrêter continua d'avancer jusqu'aux escaliers pour disparaitre dans l'obscurité.

« - Et bien, ça s'est bien passé ! s'écria Tony en levant les mains.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes ! s'insurgea Rogers. L'accueillir est une très mauvaise idée. On devrait le faire partir.

\- Je dirais même qu'on devrait le remettre dans sa prison, je suis certain que cet Odin serait ravi ! ajouta le Docteur Banner.

\- Et je suppose que tu penses la même chose ? demanda Tony à l'intention de Natasha. »

Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour se resservir une tasse de café. Après avoir bu une gorgé, elle se racla la gorge et s'appuya contre le frigo.

« - Au risque de surprendre, je ne suis pas de cet avis. »

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe. Thor se retourna tellement vite vers elle que son assiette qu'il amenait à l'évier faillit voler. Roger et Banner se figèrent dans sa direction sans vraiment comprendre. L'incompréhension se lisait sur leurs visages. Seul Tony resta impassible et attendit la suite.

« - Je ne suis pas de cet avis pour diverses raisons. La première est qu'il était là ce matin, il n'est pas parti cette nuit alors que nous devons se l'avouer : il est puissant et il peut aller n'importe où. Tout comme il pourrait détruire cette tour. Je pense et j'imagine que Thor sera de cet avis, qu'il est vraiment décider à racheter ses fautes. Ne serait-ce que pour retrouver la liberté. De plus, je pense que nous avons tous le droit à une seconde chance, tout comme le S.H.I.E.L.D m'en a donné une. »

Un silence s'installa mais cela permit à tous de remettre la situation dans l'ordre. Oui, il n'était pas parti. Non, il n'avait pas répondu à Stark. Peut-être s'était-il fait une raison mais tout ça dérangeait l'ingénieur au plus haut point. Quelque chose clochait dans le comportement même du dieu de la ruse.

« - Faites ce que vous avez à faire aujourd'hui, je vais m'occuper de Loki. Quant à toi Thor, fais comme chez toi. ».

Chacun hocha la tête non sans inquiétude. Tony attrapa un torchon et s'essuya la figure et les mains de façon partielle. Puis il se dirigea vers une porte métallique dans le mur. Il appuya sur un bouton et s'ouvrit son ascenseur privé. Il n'allait quand même pas prendre les escaliers !

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le toit, l'air frais lui prit la gorge et les rayons du soleil l'éblouirent. Il avança de quelques pas qui résonnèrent sur les graviers. Puis sa vue réapparut. La vision qui l'attendait était divine, c'était le cas de le dire. Le dieu malicieux était assis sur le rebord du toit (exactement où Tony ne serait jamais monté sans son armure), une jambe repliée contre son torse et l'autre se balançant dans le vide. Ses cheveux volaient au vent frais dû à la hauteur de la tour. Ce qui choqua le plus Anthony Stark, ce fut le regard de Loki. Ce regard flamboyant et orageux qu'il avait rencontré lors de l'invasion des Chitoris n'était plus. Il avait tout bonnement disparu. A la place, un mélange de nostalgie et de mélancholie se mêlaient. Il souffrait à n'en pas douter, ça, Tony en était certain. Car il se rappelait lui à la mort de ses parents, la mort de sa douce mère et de son père exigeant qu'il prenait plaisir à contredire. Il ne savait pas ce qui tourmentait l'asgardien et il ne le saurait peut-être jamais.

Soudain, un murmure se fit entendre. Une voix douce et d'une tristesse incommensurable se heurta à la magnifique journée qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles, d'une part parce qu'il n'était pas assez près et d'autre part parce qu'il n'en connaissait pas le parler. Il refit un pas mais ce fut celui de trop. Loki, si depuis son arrivé était perdu dans ses pensées, reprit conscience et perçut sa présence. La mélodie se stoppa au grand damne du milliardaire et Loki tourna son visage sévère vers lui. Son expression avait changé du tout au tout. Maintenant, c'était un visage méfiant et … il ne savait pas trop quoi d'autre. Il avait rompu ce moment et pour la première de sa vie, il était désolé d'être la cause du dérangement.

« - Quel était cette mélodie ? C'est beau mais je n'en ai pas compris mots. Ricana Tony.

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? riposta Loki.

\- …, pas vraiment.

\- C'est un chant poétique tiré de l'Edda intitulé _Völuspá_. Mais c'est assez long à expliquer. Vous souhaitiez me parler, Stark ?

\- Oui et non. Je voulais savoir si la chambre était à votre goût.

\- Vous avez des goûts sûrs.

\- Avez-vous prévu quelque chose pour … (il regarda sa montre) cet après-midi ?

\- Pas Vraiment. Je doute que les Avengers aient besoin de moi et je ne suis pas coutumier de cette planète.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir dans mon atelier avec moi, j'ai besoin d'aide et mes robots ne sont pas forcément très habiles pour certaines tâches. On peut se tutoyer, non ? On ne peut pas faire plus proche que d'avoir essayé de se tuer ! »

Tony n'en pensait pas un mot, il aurait bien essayé d'ajouter une blague salace mais le moment était mal choisi.

« - Si vous y tenez. Dit simplement Loki.

\- Bon et bien puisque tu n'as pas l'air très bavard, suis-moi je meurs de faim et je connais un bon endroit ! tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Je vais juste aller prendre une douche. ».

Tony lui sourit de façon sincère. Loki se méfiait toujours mais de toute façon, qu'avait-il d'autre à faire ? Rien. Autant le suivre et si cela lui permettait de manger et bien tant mieux ! Tony fit volteface et retourna dans son ascenseur. Voyant que le dieu nordique ne suivait pas le mouvement, il se racla la gorge et fit un mouvement de bras qui l'intimait à le suivre dans l'habitacle. Tony affichait un sourire satisfait et au fond de lui, il était plié de curiosité. Oui, cette expérience allait être intéressante, très intéressante.

Les regards les suivaient dans la rue. Surtout les regards féminins qu'il s'agisse de femmes d'âge mûre ou de jeunes filles. Toutefois, il est vrai qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu. Le dieu tout de noir vêtu, élancé et svelte. La beauté à l'état pure avec un petit quelque chose de « pas naturel », une aura de puissance. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas Loki qui avait le plus d'admirateur. Anthony Stark se pavanait devant lui tel un pacha dans son palais, vêtu d'un costume gris sur une chemise bordeaux. La ville entière le connaissait et l'admirait. Les petits hurlaient « Iron Man » et sautaient partout en imitant la célèbre armure. Les adultes et surtout les femmes le dévoraient des yeux avec comme sésame son immense fortune. Les Avengers étaient certes connus et adulés comme groupe mais le plus connu et le plus idolâtré était sans conteste l'ingénieur milliardaire. Personne ne reconnut Loki. Qui se souvenait du méchant ? Derrière ses lunettes de soleil dernière génération que lui avait fourni Tony, il avait analysé tous ses regards avec une certaine fascination. Au bout de vingt minutes de marche sous le soleil, le jeune milliardaire se stoppa devant une vitrine. Loki le rejoignit et lut l'enseigne rouge.

« - Shawarma ? demanda Loki.

\- Je sais. Ce resto ne paie pas de mine aux premiers abords mais je t'assure que leur boustifaille est divine si tu me passes l'expression. »

Il était vrai qu'à première vue la devanture du restaurant était quelconque à telle point que si la mention « restaurant » n'était pas indiquée, il serait passé devant sans s'arrêter. Pourtant l'ingénieur admirait la masure comme un des sept merveilles du monde. Il finit par ôter ses lunettes de soleil pour les ranger dans une poche et poussa la porte.

« - Hey ! Comment allons-nous ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire sur la salle.

\- Bonjour Mr Stark ! répondit plusieurs employés avec différents accents. Comme d'habitude ?

\- Comme d'hab, Amrit. Idem pour mon invité ! (Puis se tournant vers Loki) Prend une chaise. »

Loki s'installa à une de deux, en face de Tony. Leurs genoux se frottèrent mais aucun des deux ne fit de remarque. Seul le bruit du frottement et le raclement des chaises lorsqu'ils reculèrent légèrement, se firent entendre. Un malaise s'installa tout du moins chez Loki peu habitué aux contacts parce que Tony ne tiqua pas et ne cessait de regarder le dieu pour trouver une réaction. Loki s'en aperçut rapidement ce qui lui permit de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Tony ouvrit légèrement la bouche mais ne dit rien car les plats arrivèrent. Silencieusement, Loki remercia les Grâces. Personne ne l'intimidait mais étrangement cet humai avait tendance à l'intriguer et à avoir un drôle d'effet sur lui. Il n'était pas lui sur cette fichue planète et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre ! Quelle situation de merde !

Les odeurs qui émanaient des assiettes étaient tout bonnement somptueuses. Le mélange d'épice faisait voyager. Même si ce plat ne rivalisait pas avec le nectar, il s'en approchait de très près.

« - Tu vas attaquer ? je te jure que c'est cent fois meilleur chaud ! rigola Tony en dévorant son plat. »

Et il avait raison. Il avait _encore_ raison. Le repas se passa dans un silence apaisant. Loki n'avait jamais été très loquace de toute façon.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la tour, l'après-midi était bien entamé et cette dernière semblait déserte. Tout du moins Rogers, Hulk et la Veuve Noire avait envoyé un message à Tony l'avertissant que le S.H.I.E.L.D les avaient appelés. C'est pour cette raison que Loki ne se préoccupa pas de ses activités vis-à-vis des autres habitants. Même son frère n'était pas là. Quand à Tony, il était redescendu dans son atelier tout en ôtant sa chemise invitant Loki à le rejoindre s'il voulait un tête-à-tête. Loki perçut l'ironie dans la voix de l'humain mais se contenta de se retourner et de quitter la pièce. Cet humain était écœurant. Encore plus quand son rire grave retentit dans l'escalier !

Durant cette après-midi, tout du moins, Loki s'afféra comme il put. Il regarda la télé, alla sur le toit, lut, … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se faire chier ! Il trouva donc plus intéressant de fouiner. Il alla dans chaque chambre et regarda partout sans ouvrir les tiroirs. Il avait un honneur à préserver ! Il se trouvait dans celle de la dénommé Sorcière Rouge quand une voix l'interrompit. Il tressaillit plus fortement tant il ne s'y attendait pas. D'un coup d'œil, il remarqua que la porte était toujours fermée. Or aucun humain ne pouvait entrer et refermer sans que lui, un dieu de la malice qui plus est, ne s'en rende compte. Ce n'était pas un humain … Cette entité émanait de la puissance. Pas autant qu'un dieu mais assez pour le défier.

« - Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, Dieu Loki ? demanda la voix inhumaine. »

Loki se retourna lentement et s'appuya contre le bureau de façon nonchalante et provocante. L'être en face de lui avait une apparence humaine mais il ne l'était pas, il en mettrait sa main à couper ! Sa peau était rouge nervurée de lignes dorées. Ses yeux était d'un jaune perçant et du même jaune était fait la pierre qui scintillait de son front. La gemme de l'Esprit.

« - C'est à moi, ça… Murmura Loki de façon quasi-inaudible.

\- Pour être tout à fait exacte, cette gemme vous a été offerte en échange d'un service puis vous l'avez perdu lors de votre échec face aux Avengers. Je me permets de vous reposer la question, que faites-vous, s'il-vous-plait ?

\- Je m'intéresse aux habitants de cette demeure. Tu dois être le dénommé Vision. »

Vision acquiesça en un mouvement de tête. Loki le regarda de la tête au pied et remarqua la peau verte sous la chemise. Cela lui fit penser à lui et sa peau bleue. Loki se retourna vivement et passa la porte qu'il claqua. Vision le suivit en passant le mur sous forme astral. Loki le remarqua mais ne dit rien, se contentant de monter les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, il se mit face à l'immense baie vitrée. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourquoi sa peau, sa vraie peau était un problème maintenant ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait dépassé ce stade.

« - Vous allez bien ? dit Vision derrière lui sortant du sol.

\- Je vais vous demander de sortir. Murmura-t-il plus fort.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Puis-je être utile ? demanda vision.

\- DEHORS ! hurla le dieu de la malice.

\- Je sais ce qui vous tracasse, dieu Loki. Il m'arrive aussi de vouloir adopter une apparence plus ordinaire. Mais il ne s'agit là que d'un subterfuge.

\- J'AI DIT DEHORS ! ».

Mais il était trop tard. Loki se jeta sur Vision qui modifia la densité de son corps pour que le Jotün passe au travers. Loki se retourna en se tordant comme un félin. Il se transforma tantôt en loup affamé, tantôt en un puissant tigre. Alternant entre griffes, crocs et dagues. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça mais après tout, c'était lui. La violence qui le rongeait de l'intérieur lui intimait de se laisser faire comme un pantin. Il se dégoutait. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur les Avengers. Tony et Thor en tête. Un grondement. L'orage approchait. Le regard d Loki mourut sur la troupe. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait se racheter. Mais était-ce possible ? Il lança un couteau dans la baie vitrée qui tomba en morceau dans un bruit cristallin.

« - Mon frère … commença Thor.

\- Loki … dit Tony au même moment. »

Loki recula pas à pas vers le bord. Il leva les bras et en regardant les deux seuls hommes qui lui faisaient confiance. Il se laissa tomber en arrière. Le temps changeait et la pluie tomba du ciel, les larmes des dieux. Sa chemise colla à sa peau et ses cheveux volèrent. Quand il disparut de la vision des habitants de la tour, tous coururent vers le bord mais ne virent ni homme blessé ni dieu malin. Seul le vide et la ville en contrebas leur répondirent. Loki avait disparu.

« - Et merde ! dit Thor en appelant Mjiolnir.

\- Vision, on doit parler. Déclara Tony en quittant la pièce. Tout de suite ! ».


	4. CHAPITRE 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de la fic ... ENFIN ! j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :) Dites moi votre ressenti en commentaire ! ça motive toujours pour continuer ! Bonne lecture et bon week end !**

CHAPITRE 3

Progressivement, la tour s'éloignait de la vue du Dieu de la ruse. Puis bien avant de toucher le sol, il se dématérialisa. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans les bois. Non, pas des bois, un parc : Central Park. La nuit était complètement tombée et des gens se promenaient encore, flânant autour du point d'eau. Personne ne remarqua son apparition ni même sa présence d'ailleurs pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il faisait en sorte que personne ne le voit. Comme la foule qui l'entourait, il se mit à flâner dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Petit à petit, le bois se vida et il se retrouva seul. Ce qui lui permit d'apparaitre. Pour lui, utiliser sa magie pour créer des illusions était facile, inné. Il ne ressentait aucun effet secondaire et il pouvait le faire aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. Mais aujourd'hui, il était fatigué voir même exténué et être simplement lui-même lui faisait du bien. Enfin presque puisqu'il s'imposait une illusion à chaque seconde de sa vie. Une apparence humaine. Des yeux bleus. Une peaux chair. Et s'il était lui-même, quelque instant, à la vue du monde (enfin de Midgard). Il était tenté de le faire et il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour faire son choix.

Il marcha jusqu'au petit lac entouré d'air frais mais agréable. Il regarda l'eau se troubler quand une petite pierre y tomba. Il inspira un grand bol d'air. Puis alors que l'eau retrouvait son calme, il avança calmement. Lorsque son pied toucha la surface liquide, elle se givra sur l'instant. Il se mit à sourire tristement. Voilà qui il était. Il se mit à avancer plus rapidement et quand il arriva au centre du lac, un véritable chemin de glace recouvrait la surface de l'eau. Il se sentait admirablement bien. Il leva les bras et regarda son aspect dans l'eau sombre. Un jötun à la peau bleue et aux yeux rouge sang. Des dents légèrement plus pointues et ses cheveux de jais qui avaient légèrement poussé. Loki de Jotunheim ? Loki d'Asgard ? Cela faisait des centaines d'années qu'il cherchait à se construire une identité. Quand il avait appris qu'il n'était pas le fils de sa mère, ni le fils de son père ou le frère de son frère. Il n'était rien. Cela l'avait beaucoup perturbé et aujourd'hui il savait que c'était toujours une question sans réponse. Mais l'aurait-il un jour seulement ?

Quelques flocons tombèrent du ciel et disparurent aussitôt. Il n'était pas seul. Comment diable l'avait-il retrouvé ?! Il se rematérialisa sur le rivage et reprit une apparence humaine. Il inspira un bon coup et serra ses points avec force blanchissant ses jointures. Mais quand il se retourna, il ne trouva pas Thor, ni même Stark. La jeune femme se tenait à quelques mètres vêtus d'un long trench. Ses cheveux de feu et ses lèvres bois de rose faisaient ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Natasha Romanov. La Veuve Noir des Avengers. Une femme fatale dans tous les sens du terme.

« - Mademoiselle Romanov. Je ne m'attendais à vous voir. Dit Loki souriant à plein dent pour camoufler sa surprise.

\- Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre peut être. Répondit-elle du tac au tac. »

Cette femme était d'une franchise à tout épreuve. Surement pour trancher avec son ancienne vie. Mais cette remarque eut le don d'énerver le Dieu. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de l'humaine et tandis son bras droit. Elle voulait jouer ? Il allait jouer. Parfait, il adorait ça !

Natasha regarda attentivement le bras du dieu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Mais elle accepta l'invitation, ce qui l'étonna d'ailleurs car elle était persuadée qu'il ne tenterait rien bien qu'il soit le Dieu de la ruse. Pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance ? Après tout, Stark lui avait accordé une partie de sa confiance et il ne manquait pas de flair. C'est ainsi que cette soirée se transforma d'une chasse au dieu en promenade à travers Central Park. Pendant toute la traversé, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. La pluie avait cessé depuis longtemps et l'air s'était refroidit. Natasha ne peut s'empêche de frissonner. Loki, sans tourner la tête, regarda la jeune russe. Il ôta son bras et sans prévenir il passa sa veste de costume noir sur le dos de Natasha. Elle le regarda sans contenir son étonnement.

« - Si mon frère apprend que je vous ai laissé mourir de froid, je vais encore passer un sale quart d'heure. Ricana Loki. »

Puis ils reprirent leur marche, quittant le parc pour la ville. Les arbres laissèrent la place aux immenses gratte-ciels.

« - Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Loki.

\- Quand on passe une partie de sa vie à se cacher soi-même, on sait comment vont agir les autres.

\- Même les dieux ?

\- Oui, même eux. »

Loki rigola. Les vitrines de la cités cosmopolites décoraient la rue. Les lumières, les odeurs … tout cela habillait le boulevard d'une multitude d'identité.

« - Vous savez, commença la rousse, je pense sincèrement que Stark à confiance en vous.

\- Et que voulez-vous que cela me fasse ? cingla Loki.

\- Cela vous importe plus que vous ne le pensiez parce que la confiance est quelque chose que nous recherchons tous. Vous vous en rendez moins compte parce que Thor croit en vous plus que quiconque.

\- Arrêtez avec vos leçons de morale. Vous et moi sommes différents. Nous ne sommes pas de la même nature. »

Loki faisait bien évidemment référence à sa nature divine.

« - C'est là que vous vous trompez. Nous sommes pareils. Enfin je l'ai été.

\- Vous parlez de votre ancien travail j'imagine. »

Ils passèrent devant un café. Loki regarda l'intérieur de la structure avec intérêt puis se tourna vers sa compagne.

« - Puis-je vous offrir un café ? »

Natasha acquiesça. Ils s'installèrent au font de l'établissement. Lorsque leurs boissons arrivèrent, la discussion put reprendre son court.

« - J'ai toujours été seule. Je n'avais confiance en personne et j'ai passé une partie de ma vie à chasser les autres. Je pensais que j'avais trouvé ma place mais je me fourvoyais.

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- On m'a aidé. Une personne m'a fait confiance et cela m'a permis de rentrer sur le droit chemin.

\- Vous parlez de l'archer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ferma les yeux en hochant la tête.

« - Et vous vous sentez mieux j'imagine ?

\- Je suis toujours seule malgré les autres. Mais ils me font confiance et cela me suffit. »

Quelle discussion ! ils tournaient littéralement en rond mais pour autant Loki saisissait ce que la jeune femme voulait dire. Elle avait ouvert son cœur. A lui, celui qui avait voulu deux ans plus tôt détruire son monde et la tuer par la même occasion. Il savait qu'elle était extrêmement intelligente car elle avait réussi à lui soutirer des infos sur le vaisseau du S.H.I.E.L.D. Elle avait dupé le dieu de la ruse ! Mais là elle ne feintait pas. Elle était elle-même.

« - C'est à mon tour de parler. Dit-il simplement. »

Natasha affichait toujours cet air neutre qui ne disait rien sur sa façon de penser. Elle prit la tasse de café dans ses mains et s'enfonça dans son siège. Elle serait son oreille où étancher son cœur.

« - Voyez-vous, Thor et moi avons été élevé dans un climat de compétition. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais avant de savoir que jamais le trône d'Asgard ne me reviendrait. Pas parce que j'en était indigne mais parce que je n'étais pas de la même nature que Thor. Qu'est-ce qui le rend plus apte à gouverner à votre avis ? je vais vous le dire : son sang. Tout est une question de sang. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de régner ? Moi aussi je suis de sang royal. Mais alors quel est mon rôle dans le grand ordre cosmique ? que dois-je faire ? A plusieurs reprises, j'ai cherché la réponse sans succès. Mais comment savoir pourquoi nous avons été créés si nous ne savons pas qui nous sommes.

\- Vous lui en avez parlé ?

\- Vous pensez sincèrement que c'est le genre de chose dont on parle facilement ? »

Natasha reposa sa tasse sur la table et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand elle écarquilla les yeux.

« - Les petits cachotiers ! »

Loki reçut une bonne tape dans le dos pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Terre et cela commençait passablement à le peser. Antony Stark était là. D'ailleurs, le tout New York savait qu'Antony Stark se trouvait ici. Les clients du café s'étaient levés et un troupeau de monde s'était agglutiné devant la vitrine. Et il se pavanait en costume noir, les cheveux en arrière et une Rolex en or au poignet.

« - Vous vous retrouvez sans me convier à votre petite sauterie ? »

Il regarda alternativement Natasha et Loki en insistant davantage sur le dieu. Détaillant les traits fins et anguleux de son visage, le bleu profond de ses yeux … Loki soutint son regard, curieux mais quand le regard envieux du milliardaire descendit sur le bas ventre du Dieu pour ensuite remonter vers ses lèvres dans un sourire narquois, Loki n'en put plus. Il se leva et retendit son bras à Natasha. Elle se leva à son tour et accepta l'invitation.

« - Mlle Romanov, vous êtes charmante ! dit Tony avec un sourire franc.

Elle se retourna et lança un sourire en coin. Il était ami depuis longtemps maintenant et même si elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de son passé, il avait respecté son intimité et lui avait été loyal. Même là, il avait compris le manège qu'elle avait soigneusement orchestrer. Après tout Loki était toujours là. Toutefois, Natasha ne lui dirait jamais qu'elle avait été d'une sincérité sans nom avec le dieu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle se retrouvé dans cette âme perdue et profondément meurtrie.

Pour le moment, cette âme avait retrouvé sa vitalité, tournant légèrement la tête, Loki lança à Tony :

« - Je **te** laisse payer la note ! ».

Il avait volontairement employé le tutoiement que lui-même détestait. Puis il quitta le café pour retrouver la tour Stark. La nuit était bien avancée et il se sentait las. Tony du se débrouiller pour payer et quitter à son tour les lieux. Mais comme il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un « Je paie la tournée ! ». Maintenait il devait rejoindre SA tour pour avoir une discussion avec Loki. Il se sentait responsable de la situation et il souhaitait l'améliorer. Vision lui avait expliqué la dispute qu'il avait eu avec le rusé. La pauvre vision qui pensait avoir été courtois ! Mais bon, il avait le champ libre pour un petit moment. Thor n'était pas encore revenu et c'était lui qui avait mis la main sur Loki grâce à un émetteur mis dans les vêtements. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

Le duo rentra à la tour et se sépara courtoisement sous le regard suspicieux du Docteur Banner inquiet de la « disparition » de la jeune russe. Bruce la suivit à l'étage et s'enferma avec elle dans sa chambre bien décidé à l'interroger. Etait-ce le docteur ou Hulk qui agissait ? Quoi qui l'en soit, à peine la porte fut elle refermée que Bruce plaqua Natasha à la porte et passa son visage dans son cou, il respira doucement l'odeur acidulé de cette dernière. Puis se reculant un peu, il la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Il ne t'a rien fait ? demanda-t-il inquiet »

Elle sourit tendrement et posa sa main droite sur sa joue.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons juste discuté. »

Soudain, Bruce réalisa la distance qui le séparait du visage de la jeune femme et cela fit remonter toute sa timidité. Il se recula d'un coup et se dirigea vers la chaise de bureau pour s'y asseoir. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« - Mais pourquoi es-tu partie à sa recherche ?

\- Il a besoin d'aide, que nous lui accordions une partie de notre confiance ! lui répondit-elle calmement.

\- Après tout ce qu'il a fait ?! cracha-t-il. »

Elle releva les yeux et le fixa. Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant le docteur.

« - D'après toi, personne n'aurait dû croire en moi après ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Natasha !

\- Mais c'est pourtant la même chose Bruce, J'ai tué des gens moi aussi à une époque. »

Il regarda la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais comme cela le concernait, il n'arrivait pas à mettre son ressenti de côté.

« - Excuse-moi, Natasha. J'ai confiance en toi, tu le sais …

\- Tout comme j'ai confiance en toi. Lui répondit-elle. »

Elle lui prit une main et de l'autre, elle rapprocha son visage pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Bruce. Ils fermèrent les yeux et le baiser s'approfondit. Une envie d'aller plus loin, une volonté de briser leurs chaînes … mais ils se stoppèrent. Bruce saisit les épaules de la jeune femme pour la repousser tendrement. Ce n'était pas le jour. Pas encore. Même si psychologiquement ils avaient fait du chemin, il leur en restait un sacré bout à faire. Elle était toujours terrifiée par son passé et lui … et bien dès que son rythme cardiaque augmentait, Hulk ouvrait la porte. Il le contrôlait beaucoup mieux mais serait-ce assez ? Il fallait attendre. Natasha se releva tout comme Bruce. Il passa une main sur sa hanche et la remonta doucement jusqu'à son épaule pour enfin atteindre sa mâchoire. De son pouce, il caressa les lèvres de la russe qui se résigna à se séparer de façon certaine. Elle lui sourit et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Lui se rassit sur sa chaise. Et ils se sourirent. Mais il était clair qu'un jour, ils pourraient s'aimer.

Loki était retourné dans sa chambre. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Soudain l'I.A Jarvis l'interpella.

« - Monsieur Laufeyson ? Monsieur Stark vous attend dans l'atelier. »

Cela surprit Loki. Personne ne le convoquait, jamais. Il avait pour habitude de devancer tout le monde de toute façon. Cela attisa sa curiosité. Il sorti de sa chambre et arpenta les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à l'ascenseur. Il venait seulement d'en remarquer la présence. Quand il arriva au niveau de l'atelier, il se dirigea jusqu'à l'immense salle. Tony était là, vêtu d'un bas de survêtement rouge et d'un débardeur blanc. Il venait de jeter une serviette sur son épaule après avoir essuyé ses mains. Loki se rapprocha en silence. Cet homme était étrange. Pour Loki, il s'agissait du seul de cette tour à avoir un quelconque intérêt. En plus, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Contrairement à Rogers qui incarnait la perfection, cet homme était beau, marqué par les regrets et les peines, mais surtout par la plus belle des qualités d'après Loki car il n'en manquait pas non plus : d'ambition ! Pour couronner le tout : c'était un homme d'influence, intelligent et riche comme Crésus sur Midgard ! Plongé dans son analyse sur la personne d'Antony Stark, il en oublia de détacher son regard du dos de cet homme.

« - On ne m'avait jamais regardé de cette façon. Ricana Tony. »

Loki releva la tête. Certes Tony ne l'avait pas entendu venir mais il le voyait dans la baie vitrée d'en face ! depuis combien de temps feignait-il de ne pas le savoir dans la pièce ?

« - Et comment vous regardais-je ? »

Le jeu. Ce séjour sur Terre allait être intéressant finalement. A défaut de conquérir la planète, il pouvait commencer par cette tour ?

« - Terminé le tutoiement ? »

Loki ne répondit pas non plus à la question. Qui de lui ou de Tony allait craquer en premier. Le dieu s'avança jusqu'à la table où s'afférait l'humain. Elle était recouverte de petites choses métalliques. Après un rapide coup d'œil, Loki devina qu'il réparait un réacteur Ark.

« - Vous vous y connaissez. Releva le Dieu.

\- Et bien disons que pour comprendre un domaine, il faut s'y intéresser jusqu'au fondement. »

Loki se rapprocha de la table tel un félin. Tony le regarda à peine mais ses yeux criaient ce qu'il pensait, tout comme au café. Il se pencha sur la table et prit le tournevis des mains de Tony pour commencer à réparer le réacteur.

« - Comment tu connais ça ? demanda Tony impressionné.

\- Contrairement à mon frère, j'ai toujours misé sur l'intelligence. ».

Loki pouvait sentir le regard brulant du milliardaire sur nuque. Il l'entendit même se rapprocher. Le jeu continuait.

« - et ça te réussit … murmura Tony à son oreille. »

Loki pouvait sentir le parfum boisé de l'humain. La chaleur du visage de Stark dans son cou et celle de son corps dans son dos. Tony respira les cheveux noirs de Loki et enroula un bras autour de la taille du Dieu. Loki se laissait faire. Au contraire même, quitte à manipuler l'homme autant en profiter un peu. Tony pressa davantage son corps faisant se courber légèrement Loki sur l'établit. Ce dernier tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir le visage de Tony, yeux fermés qui respirait son odeur. Quand Tony ouvrit légèrement les yeux, il se rapprocha pour capturer les lèvres du Dieu dans les siennes. Un baisé chaste.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! »

Tony se releva brusquement et prit le réacteur avant de se retourner.

« - Point Breack ! Figure-toi que ton frère a réussi à réparer mon réacteur ! »

« _Piètre feinte_ » pensa Loki qui avait vu son frère revenir avec Mjolnir. De part sa nature, Loki était doué d'une acuité visuelle au moins cent fois supérieur à celle d'un asgardien comme son frère. Il savait donc que Thor arrivait. Et il s'amusait de la tournure des évènements. Thor savait pertinemment que Tony mentait (à demi-mot puisqu'il avait réellement réparé le réacteur) et Tony savait également que Thor savait … Loki adorait ses situations ! Pourquoi ne pas attiser le feu … Loki se releva rapidement et reprit une constance, une attitude plus féroce, plus virile.

« - Bien le bonjour mon frère, tu m'avais caché que cette tour habitait un humain aussi … intéressant. Je me suis **presque** amusé … ».

En prononçant ses mots, Loki regarda Tony en le dévorant du regard. Tony lui renvoya un regard noir. Personne ne se moquait de lui, pas directement en tout cas. Tony retourna à son travail, non sans jeter un long regard sur le dos du Dieu de la Ruse. Il s'était fait avoir. Loki savait que son frère était revenu et il l'avait manipulé comme une vulgaire poupée. Loki quitta la pièce en ricanant. Un rire à la fois sensuel et diabolique. Thor fronça les sourcils. Il se doutait de ce qui s'était passé mais il ne voulait pas le croire. C'était trop … bizarre, sans doute. Il suivit son frère et quitta à son tour la pièce sans un regard pour l'humain qui ruminait en se couchant sous une table où reposait une armure de combat. Cet humain qui réfléchissait à sa vengeance future, une vengeance qui le faisait saliver d'avance.

Que le jeu continue !


	5. CHAPITRE 4

**Voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'y ai mis tout mon cœur. Je m'excuse d'avance au près des fans de Thor …**

 ** _CHAPITRE 4_**

Loki rejoignit sa chambre, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il pouvait entendre les pas forts de son frère qui le suivait. Il entra dans la pièce dans la ferme intention d'en rajouter. Décidément, il adorait jouer avec le feu. Mais quand Thor referma, que dire claqua la porte à son tour, il arriva quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Thor attrapa son poignet et tenta de l'attirer à lui mais Loki ne se laissa pas faire. Il était un homme, et cet homme détestait qu'on lui impose les choses. Il lança un crochet du droit en direction du visage du fils d'Odin qui l'esquiva à la dernière minute. Ce dernier saisit le fils de Laufey par les cheveux et le poussa contre un mur. La tête du jeune dieu heurta violemment la surface dure. Il ne sentit rien mais des petits filaments de lumière dansèrent devant ses yeux. Ils avaient beaux être de constitution divine, cela ne les rendait pas immortel pour autant. Thor n'attendit pas qu'il se remette, il prit le menton de Loki dans sa main et l'embrassa de force, mordant au passage la lèvre inférieure de son demi-frère. Du sang coula le long de son menton mais il n'en eut cure. Il passa sa jambe droite entre celles de Loki le forçant à plier les genoux. Il passa son autre bras autour de sa hanche, le rapprochant davantage. Mais Loki reprit ses esprits et poussa son frère. Thor lâcha prise sous la force de Loki mais ne l'entendit pas de cette façon. Loki lui asséna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui fit mouche mais Thor ne broncha pas d'un millimètre. Bien au contraire, son visage de marbre s'assombrit encore plus, à tel point qu'on y put lire toute la colère qu'il ressentait. D'un coup que Loki ne vit pas, il frappa le visage de ce dernier avec une telle force qu'il en vacilla pour finalement tomber. Thor se rapprocha de lui et se saisit de ses cheveux d'une poigne de fer. Il leva le visage de Loki vers lui et grogna à son oreille.

« - Je te préviens Loki, ne joue pas à ça … plus avec **moi**. ».

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avec plus de force. Leurs dents claquèrent et Loki voulut se défaire encore une fois de la poigne de son frère. Mais malgré sa force divine, Thor renforça sa prise et le plaqua au sol.

« - Arrête Loki, tu sais très bien que tu ne fais pas le poids. »

Le ciel nocturne s'assombrit plus encore et le tonnerre gronda. La pluie se remit à tomber et un éclaire déchira le ciel. Loki put voir une part de son frère qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, le visage tordu par la colère de son frère apparut grâce à un autre éclaire qui zébra le ciel de New York. Thor maintient son frère au sol alors qu'il défaisait la ceinture de ce dernier et ôtait son pantalon.

« - Thor, arrête ! lança Loki qui commençait sérieusement à trouver la situation dangereuse. »

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il le fit taire par un baiser davantage violent brûlant d'une passion qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Quand il entendit qu'il ôtait également son vêtement, il paniqua. Il rompit le baiser.

« - Mais putain arrête ! Tu vas arrêter oui ! ».

Cela ne servit à rien. Il sentit avec horreur le sexe dur et brulant de son frère contre lui. Ce dernier lui mordillait le cou en grondant. Tandis que Loki psalmodiait des supplications pour que son frère le laisse en paix. Thor le pénétra sauvagement sans le préparer, ni même le prévenir. Loki cria de douleur, s'arquant sous son frère. Il pouvait le sentir le déchirer. Thor entama un ballet de va et vient incessant. Il râlait contre son oreille et Loki pleurait en silence sans lâcher une seule larme. Comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Il avait cessé toute résistance et ne ressentait aucun plaisir, la douleur le prenait dans ses bras épineux et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Soudain Thor gémissant, jouit au bout d'une vingtaine de minute qui furent pour Loki interminablement douloureuses. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire car malgré cela il était toujours d'une vigueur à faire pâlir tout homme existant.

« - Alors Loki, je ne t'entends pas … Tu ne t'amuses pas ? ».

Il releva son frère qui avait cessé toute résistance. Il le mit à genoux devant lui et l'obligea à faire face à sa vigueur. Loki écarquilla les yeux. Qu'il ait fait de lui sa chose, passe. Il le lui ferait payer de toute manière puissance mille. Mais alors jamais il ne s'abaisserait à ça. Il poussa Thor et il amorça d'ailleurs un sortilège de dématérialisation pour fuir mais Thor le frappa au visage et lui prit les cheveux et la mâchoire pour le forcer à le prendre. Ce qu'il fit. Il ne pût rien faire face à la puissance de son frère, à sa hargne. Thor pénétra sa bouche dans un râle de victoire. Il le prit de cette façon pendant plusieurs minutes. Loki commençait à avoir mal à la mâchoire d'autant que c'était Thor qui rythmait la cadence. Il était au bord de la nausée. Comment avait-il osé ? L'ordure … Il se libéra dans sa bouche, laissant un Loki pantelant.

« - Ne joue plus à ça, à jouer avec le feu, tu t'es brûlé les doigts. ».

Loki se mit à rire. Au début, ce qui ressemblait à un sifflement strident et horrifique se transforma en un rire froid et cinglant qui fit presque peur à Thor. L'avait-il fait tomber dans la folie ?

« - Mon frère, ne crois-tu pas que je n'ai jamais cesser de jouer ? Toi le grand Thor, le fils d'Odin. Regarde ce que tu as fait ? Trouves-tu cela à ton goût ? cracha-t-il d'un venin aussi puissant que la force de Thor. As-tu aimé me prendre de force ? ».

Bien sûre, Loki avait cessé de jouer au moment où il avait compris que la situation avait dégénérée. Jamais il n'avait souhaité que cela arrive. Mais il avait dépassé les limites. Ce dernier regarda Loki à moitié nu qui se relevait. Il constatât l'atrocité qu'il avait infligé à son frère et avec horreur, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait prit du plaisir, un plaisir sauvage emplit de violence et de passion. La nausée le prit alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait prit son frère de force, deux fois. Il croisa le regard de Loki qui pétillait d'animosité. Il savourait les remords qui étreignirent le fils d'Odin. Mais il se vengerait, à n'en point douter et cela Thor le savait aussi. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche et se retourna pour quitter la pièce. Loki se retrouva seul dans le noir mais quand la porte se referma d'elle-même, il vit quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Tony se trouvait dans l'escalier, cacher dans l'ombre. Il avait vu Thor sortir de la chambre. Mais qu'avait-il entendu ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Quand la porte fut refermée totalement, Loki sombra dans la colère, une colère pure. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain en se déshabillant complètement et de son poing frappa le miroir avec une telle force qu'il se brisa en mille infimes morceaux. Puis il prit une douche, brûlante. L'eau brulait sa peau mais elle brulait aussi le souvenir de Thor, ce Thor qui l'avait humilié. Mais il se vengerait. Les Ases lui en seraient témoins !

Tony s'était fait avoir. Mais alors qu'il bricolait sur une de ses armures, il se dit que finalement c'était un peu comme un jeu entre eux. Qui de lui ou de Loki céderait le premier. Qui allait manger l'autre ? Pourquoi ne pas jouer ? Il rigola tout seul. Après tout, Loki était bel homme. Grand, svelte et athlétique. Un visage masculin aux traits fins mais non dépourvu d'une virilité certaine. Et ces yeux … Il se serait damné pour eux ! D'un bleu profond et magnétique dans lesquels il plongerait bien pour l'éternité. Il quitta donc son atelier dans la ferme intention de se « venger » du dieu de la malice. Il alla au bar et prépara deux verres d'un whisky de 20 ans d'âge. Puis après s'être changé pour troquer son survêtement par un jean bleu foncé et une chemise noire, il se dirigea à l'étage en prenant pour une fois l'escalier. Bien lui en prit car il se stoppa net sur les dernières marches. Il n'en revenait pas. Il entendait des gémissements à travers la porte de la chambre de Loki au même moment où éclata un orage. Mais il sursauta quand il entendit Loki supplier.

« - Mais putain arrête ! Tu vas arrêter oui ! ».

Il voulu intervenir et se précipita à la porte après avoir poser les verres sur une marche. Mais il se stoppa encore une fois. Qu'allait-il faire ? Thor était devenu surement fou pour en arriver à ce point-là. Il allait entrer et quoi ? Une pichenette de Thor et il traversait l'immeuble entier. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait pas d'armure, pas même un gant pour menacer le dieu. Avait-il le temps de retourner à l'atelier ? Non, surement pas. Et dans sa chambre ? Non, elle était à l'étage du dessus. C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il entendit Thor à travers la porte. Loki parlait mais il n'entendit pas exactement. Il se rua dans l'escalier pour se cacher. C'est à ce moment-là que Thor quitta la chambre. Il semblait mourir de culpabilité ?

 _Tu m'en diras tant !_ pensa Tony.

Puis il croisa le regard de Loki quand la porte se referma. Il put y lire toute la honte et l'humiliation sur les traits de son visage. Il comprit qu'il ne devait pas y aller. Le laisser pour accuser le coup sans qu'il pense être davantage humilié. Une colère sourde gronda dans sa poitrine et son cœur. Il voulait se venger de Thor maintenant. Que diable lui était passé par la tête ?! Son propre frère en plus ! Il but cul-sec les deux verres de Whisky qu'il avait amené et quitta l'étage pour retrouver ses propres quartiers. Il sorti une autre bouteille d'un meuble dans la ferme intention de la terminé avant le lendemain matin. Il sombra petit à petit dans un sommeil léger fait de rêves entrecoupés par des visions exquises, hanté par un dieu malicieux aux cheveux noirs et yeux bleus.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut rude pour Tony. Même si d'ordinaire, il encaissait plutôt bien les soirées arrosées, dans le cas présent sa têt menaçait d'exploser. Il prendrait son café à côté du Bourdon de Notre-Dame, il se sentirait tout aussi bien ! Thor n'avait pas vraiment dormi non plus, d'ailleurs après les évènements de la veille, il avait quitté la tour et n'était revenu qu'à l'aube.

Loki non plus n'avait pas dormi. Il avait réfléchi longuement et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Quand 9 heure sonna, il décida qu'il était temps de descendre. Il se vêtit donc de façon midgardienne (jean bleu claire et tee-shirt noir, le tout sur une paire de boots) et se prépara. Quand il se vit dans la salle de bain, sa peau portait encore les traces de la veille : des rougeurs sur la mâchoire notamment et une ou deux traces sur les bras. Le métabolisme des Dieux avait beau être plus rapide, Thor avait frappé fort … Mais grâce à un subtile sortilège, il les camoufla même si l'idée d'y aller toutes traces visibles pour bien mettre Thor devant son incommensurable faute était tentant. Quand il descendit, l'ambiance était morbide. Tony était assis dans un fauteuil à lire le journal et son regard noir déviait régulièrement sur Thor qui se morfondait au bar. Il constata que la Sorcière Rouge se tenait dans la salle d'à coter. Elle lisait un livre dans un canapé avec Vision. Natasha était en train de se préparer à sortir. Quand elle le vit, elle lui sourit mais vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Loki, souhaitez-vous m'accompagner ? ».

Il descendit le reste des marches attirant l'attention de son frère et du milliardaire. Il ne se déstabilisa pas. Au contraire, il prit son attitude la plus hautaine et majestueuse qu'il put. Et il commença par saluer les occupants.

« - Mon frère. Dit-il en le regardant comme à l'accoutumé. »

Un sourire accompagna ses mots surtout quand le visage de Thor disparut sous un voile de tristesse et de colère mêlée.

« - Stark. Continua-t-il avec un air faussement intéressé. »

Il se dirigea vers la belle rousse sous le regard neutre du milliardaire. Que pouvait-il penser maintenant ?

« - Avec plaisir, mais le docteur banner ne souhaite-t-il pas vous accompagner ?

\- Il n'est pas disponible et il a d'autres choses à faire.

\- Alors c'est avec joie que je vous offre ma compagnie. Où allez-vous ? demanda-t-il en sachant pertinemment que les deux hommes le regardaient.

\- Je me rends au consulat de Grande-Bretagne pour diverses affaires.

\- Alors soit. Dit-il en indiquant la sortie. Loki s'approcha d'elle et lui proposa son bras.

Si Loki était fière d'une chose, c'était de l'éducation que lui avait apporté sa mère. New York était déjà en pleine ébullition.

Les voitures par centaines roulaient et créaient un brouhaha urbain. Ils marchèrent calmement et en silence pendant à peu près 45 minutes. Natasha lui avait fait part de sa volonté de ne pas prendre de transport en commun ni e voiture même si Tony lui en mettait autant qu'elle le voulait à sa disposition.

« - Prendre le temps de vivre fait du bien de temps à autre. Lui avait-elle dit. »

Il comprenait ce choix. Combien de fois s'était-il échappé sur Asgard pour se promener seul, sans escorte dans les montagnes et dans la forêt. Il aimait sa liberté, quand on ne l'enfermait pas bien sûre. Pendant qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, les gens se retournait sur leur passage. En même temps, ils formaient un couple surréaliste. La belle Natasha Romanov aux cheveux de feu et aux lèvres pulpeuses que beaucoup reconnaissait et un bel inconnu. Même si la population de New York se souvenait de l'invasion chitori dirigée par un dieu d'une galaxie lointaine. Il ne s'e rappelait pas son nom ni même son physique. Seul le souvenir des Avengers restait vif. S'il avait choisi une vie normale faite de paix et d'amour c'est surement de cette façon qu'il l'imaginerait. Se promener tranquillement avec une magnifique femme tel que la Veuve Noire, leur image passant d'une vitrine à une autre. Ne penser à rien d'autre. Pourtant la jeune femme interrompit ses pensées.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle. »

Elle restait évasive pour ne pas le faire fuir. A lui de dire ce qu'il voulait, même s'il mentait (et elle le verrait), le but était de le faire parler, qu'il s'ouvre à elle.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ? ».

Elle était vraiment futée.

« - Thor est quelqu'un d'assez enjoué au quotidien. Son air maussade de ce matin en dit long. Quand a Tony … Disons que je le connais assez pour savoir quand il cache quelque chose. Vous ne voulez vraiment m'en parler ?

\- Si vous y tenez, mon frère et moi nous sommes … comment dire … disputés. Et Stark en a été un témoin plus ou moins direct.

\- Quel a été le sujet de la « dispute » ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. »

Cela lui rappela la douleur qui lancinait dans son dos et … le reste. Il se renfrogna et Natasha comprit qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence à l'exception de quelques remarques sur leur environnement. Ils arrivèrent à l'ambassade où ils furent accueillis par l'ambassadeur : un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, grand et musclé, des cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière et des yeux d'un bleu quasi transparent. Il s'avança vers Natasha et lui prit la main pour lui apposer un baiser aérien.

« - Mlle Romanov, vous êtes, comme toujours, d'une beauté à faire pâlir les roses d'un jardin britannique. »

Natasha le remercia d'un sourire charmeur qui étonna Loki qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la remarque de l'ambassadeur. Ce dernier remarqua enfin la présence du dieu.

« - Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Loki, Loki Laufeyson.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrer ? votre visage me semble familier … »

Natasha s'empressa de détourner l'attention de l'homme qui dévora Loki des yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Loki faisait cet effet à chaque homme qu'il rencontrait. Mais elle passa rapidement à autre chose. L'ambassadeur les emmena dans son bureau. Ce qui énerva Loki, c'était que cet homme étrange se trouvait dans son angle mort. Comme un prédateur … et cela, Loki détestait.

Ils s'assirent devant le bureau et enfin l'ambassadeur se trouva en face du dieu.

« - Je vous remercie d'être venu. Commença-t-il.

\- Vous aviez l'air très préoccupé lorsque nous nous sommes entretenus au téléphone. Continua Natasha.

\- Et bien, c'est que la situation est préoccupante. Voyez-vous, les émeutes anti-mutants ont repris de façon violentes. Avec l'aide d'un mutant vivant sur le sol américain mais de nationalité britannique, nous sommes parvenus à obtenir une promesse de « concordat ». Seulement, il faudrait que l'un des Avengers se rendent là-bas pour contresigner l'acte.

\- Et qui est ce mutant ? demanda Natasha curieuse.

\- Il tient une école pour jeunes surdoués et il a été un acteur fort du traité de Paris. Il se fait appeler le Professeur X mais son vrai nom est Charles Xavier.

\- Et bien s'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, je vais m'y rendre cette semaine. Dit Natasha. »

L'ambassadeur afficha un sourire carnassier.

« - Dans ce cas, permettez que je vous accompagne. Déclara ce dernier. »

Natasha parut surprise.

« - Vous n'avez pas d'autres obligations ? ».

Loki s'interposa entre la jeune russe et l'ambassadeur. Il matérialisa son armure asgardienne ainsi que son casque de guerrier.

« - Ne croyez-pas que je ne sais pas reconnaitre un simple humain d'un être surdéveloppé. Je ne le répèterais pas deux fois : Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'ambassadeur rigola puis sa peau se modifia pour devenir une ravissante jeune femme.

A un détail près : sa peau était couverte d'écailles bleues et ses cheveux étaient de feu. De nouveau, elle reluqua le dieu.

« - Je me disais bien que votre nom m'était familier … Loki d'Asgard.

\- En revanche, je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître. »

Natasha se leva et posa une main sur le bras de Loki pour qu'il range son poignard.

« - Je m'appelle Mystique et je suis une amie du Professeur. ».

L'entrevue dura encore près d'heure pour préparer le voyage de Natasha. A plusieurs reprises, Loki lui proposa de l'accompagner mais poliment, elle déclina l'offre. Une fois, la réunion terminée, ils rentrèrent à la tour. Mais ce qu'ils découvrirent s'apparentait à un véritable chaos ….


	6. CHAPITRE 5

**Bonjour, Je remercie tous** **ceux** **qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et tous ceux qui m'ont lu. Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai voulu plus léger. Le prochain sera plus psychologique (vous verrez ;) ). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous!**

Titre : Toi et Moi.

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Le chaos s'était abattu sur la tour Stark. Natasha se prépara à attaquer dans l'éventualité où l'ennemi se trouvait encore dans les lieux. Elle se tourna d'un quart vers Loki qui sous ses yeux matérialisa son armure asgardienne noir, verte et doré. Son casque dont les deux cornes s'élevaient aux cieux, parachevait le tableau guerrier. Il se saisit de deux dagues et passa devant l'humaine d'une part par galanterie, de l'autre parce ce que de part sa constitution il pouvait encaisser un choc au moins cent fois plus élevé que la rouquine.

La cuisine américaine avait littéralement volé en éclat. La vaisselle jonchait au sol en une myriade de mosaïque blanche. Le mobilier était soit brisé soit jeté dans un autre coin de la pièce. Les murs blancs étaient marqués tantôt de brûlure, tantôt de trous. De vrai trous qui permettaient de voir la pièce d'à côté dans le même triste état. Loki avançait de pièce en pièce sur le qui-vive. Puis lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon de réception, il se stoppa net. Une véritable guerre avait eu lieu mais les deux guerriers étaient assis sur le cadavre de la grande table. L'un à chaque bout. Seule la carcasse du lustre de cristal les séparait puisqu'il semblait qu'il soit la cause de l'état de la table en acajou. Thor dont le regard noir trahissait une véritable envie de quitter la tour avait le nez en sang. Cela troubla énormément Loki car cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait vu un dieu saigner, ni même Thor avec un regard aussi noir d'ailleurs. Pour autant il n'oublia pas la rancœur qu'il avait à l'encontre de son frère et reporta son attention sur Stark qui était en armure et assis à l'autre bout de la table. Armure qui était dans un état semblable à celle de la tour, le casque était brisé et des étincelles sortaient par ci par là. Mais Tony n'en faisait rien et se contentait de boire son verre de whisky dans un verre dont le bord était fendu à plusieurs endroits. Son œil droit était encerclé d'un hématome rouge et qui commençait à tendre sur le violet.

Quand ils s'aperçurent de la présence du dieu de la malice, ils se figèrent et le regardèrent en silence. Loki ne dit rien et prit le parti de reporter son attention sur l'humain plutôt que sur son frère car cela lui rappelait douloureusement la nuit passée. Heureusement que Natasha arriva pour faire cesser cette situation plus que pénible pour Loki.

« - Mais je rêve ! » Dit-elle simplement en écarquillant les yeux et en faisant un tour dans la pièce.

Elle commença à enguirlander les deux hommes. Dans cet échange houleux entre les trois héros de New York, Loki put entendre que les autres se trouvaient soit de sorti soit dans leurs appartements car ils n'avaient pas souhaité interférer dans une histoire qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Loki en profita pour se dissimuler et quitter les lieux arrachant son regard à celui de Stark dont le noir des yeux semblait vouloir sonder son esprit. Il monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il fit disparaitre son armure et se jeta sur son lit pour essayer d'en terminer avec son mal de tête. Mais depuis quand avait-il mal à la tête ? Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé mais il détestait ça. Son cou était douloureux aussi. Il réfléchit à sa situation. Il ne pouvait pas disparaitre à nouveau sous peine de perdre définitivement la confiance des habitants. Mais rester devenait assez … bizarre. Entre Thor qui l'avait violenté et qui maintenant n'osait même plus le regarder en face alors imaginer lui parler et Anthony Stark qu'il avait essayé de pigeonner et qui maintenant ne voulait qu'une chose : se venger. La situation devenait trop complexe et cela amplifia la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes. Mais un retour sur Asgard sans avoir « purger » sa peine pour aller croupir en prison le reste de sa vie même dans le confort dû à son rang … JAMAIS que les Norns l'en préservent !

Grâce à son ouïe plus développée, il put entendre les voix basses de la conversation entre Natasha, Thor et Tony. La jeune femme était au bord de la crise de nerf et honnêtement, il la comprenait parfaitement. Elle criait donc à qui voulait l'entendre que les deux hommes étaient aussi immatures que des gamins de cinq ans et que même un gamin n'aurait pas fait pire. Thor voulut répondre qu'à cinq ans, il avait fait bien pire mais visiblement il se tut d'un coup, sûrement sous un regard meurtrier de la jeune russe. Puis Tony mit son grain de sel en rappelant qu'il s'agissait de sa tour et que par conséquent s'il voulait en faire du gravier, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Thor quitta la tour. Il monta sur le toit et il l'entendit appeler Heimdall. Enfin, il sentit son frère disparaître dans le Bifröst. Il avait quitté Midgard.

« _Un problème de moins_ » pensa-t-il.

Il ne fallait pas se bercer d'illusion, il reviendrait. Mais cela lui laissait au moins quelques temps pour régler le problème Stark. Il se dressa d'un coup sur son lit. Vision arrivait dans sa chambre via le plafond. Ce que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que cela sortait de l'ordinaire, même à Asgard. L'entité se posta juste en face du lit.

« - Hum … Vision, c'est ça ? marmonna Loki en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. »

Loki ne put s'empêcher de fixer pendant un instant la pierre qui était fixée sur le front de l'entité. La querelle qu'il eut avec lui s'imposa dans sa mémoire et il n'en était pas fier. Il avait perdu son sang-froid et il se détestait quand il faisait ça.

« - En quoi puis-je t'aider ? dit-il le plus poliment possible. »

Vision semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Mais il répondit.

« - Non, c'est moi qui vous doit des excuses Mr Laufeyson. »

Loki se retourna tant il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Mais Vision ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

« - On m'a fait comprendre que j'avais dépasser ce que l'on appelle « les limites ». Alors qu'étrangement, je suis atteins du même mal que vous. »

Loki se leva et alla prendre un verre dans la petite commode à droite de la porte. Il leva un verre vide pour en proposer un à Vision qui refusa d'un signe de la tête.

« - Je ne connais ni la faim, ni la soif. Dit-il simplement.

\- Mais dis-moi, tu es doté des mêmes pouvoirs que celui de la pierre de l'esprit. Relança Loki en buvant son verre.

\- En effet. »

Mais Loki plissa les yeux. Le fait de boire lui vrilla la tête. Vision s'en rendit compte mais ne dit rien.

« - Tu as donc la possibilité de modifier ton apparence ou encore de créer des illusions. Pourquoi ne te fabriques-tu pas une enveloppe humaine ?

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi. Dit Vision en regardant le sol. »

Loki sentit une faille s'ouvrir dans l'esprit de Vision. Ni une ni deux, il s'y engouffra. Mais Vision s'en rendit immédiatement compte et repoussa Loki qui eut le temps d'obtenir les informations qu'il souhaitait. Loki s'appuya sur ses genoux en haletant légèrement. Forcer l'esprit d'une personne lambda ne lui coutait rien mais forcer une pierre, surtout celle de l'esprit, l'avait épuisé. Elle avait littéralement pompé son énergie. Mais il avait vu pourquoi Vision voulait changer. Le pourquoi ils étaient semblables mais à la fois différents.

« - Tu ne le fais pas pour toi … ricana-t-il entre deux respirations. ».

Vision le regarda passablement énervé mais il resta pourtant calme, en apparence.

« - Elle est si différente. »

Loki cessa de ricaner. Vision n'avait pas honte de sa nature, il voulait changer pour être avec elle.

« - Elle le sait ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Mais Vision se tut. Bien sûre que non qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Il voulait lui ressembler pour pouvoir être avec elle, pouvoir vivre normalement. Mais il était une chose créée grâce à une pierre extraterrestre et dont la puissance équivalait celle d'un Dieu. Même si la jeune femme était une mutante, la probabilité qu'ils vivent normalement était faible voir quasi-inexistante.

Loki ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Qu'aurait-il fait pour être du même sang que Frida, sa mère. Pour pouvoir dire qu'il était son fils sans mentir à demi-mot. Etre du même sang que Thor pour l'égaler. Même son apparence, il avait dû la cacher pour jouer son rôle. L'apparence d'un asgardien à la peau chair et aux yeux verts plutôt que celle d'un géant des glaces à la peau bleu et aux yeux rubis. Il en était venu à détester sa véritable apparence, à comparer les lignes qui traversaient sa peau non pas à ce qu'elles étaient c'est-à-dire un symbole royal mais comme des balafres qui le différenciaient de sa « famille ». De cette façon, il n'avait jamais été lui-même.

« - Comment fais-tu ? »

La question surprit Vision. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il regarda Loki qui faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, lentement, comme un félin prêt à bondir.

« - J'essais de ne pas y penser. Depuis que je suis né, mille questions me viennent à l'esprit. Dès que j'obtiens la réponse à l'une d'entre elles, mille autres m'assaillent. Peut-être qu'un jour, je découvrirais ce que je suis mais j'en doute. »

Les deux tourmentés se stoppèrent lorsque Jarvis interpella Loki.

« - Je vais vous laisser. »

Loki le salua d'un hochement de tête. Mais avant de partir, Vision s'approcha de Loki et posa sa main rouge sur la tempe gauche. Une vague fraîche envahit la joue puis le crâne de Loki. Sous la douce sensation, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Lorsque Vision ôta sa main, Loki rouvrit ses yeux verts. Il aurait voulu que cela continue. Tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte que son mal de tête avait disparu. Vision le salua avant de repartir par le plafond. Il avait vraiment un problème avec les portes.

Loki regarda l'horloge au-dessus de son lit. Trois heures étaient passées depuis son retour à la tour. Il ne savait pas comment fonctionnait le dénommer Jarvis.

« - Jarvis ? » tenta-t-il.

Un moment passa puis L'I.A lui répondit.

« - Monsieur Laufeyson, je suis navré de vous avoir déranger. Toutefois, Mr Stark souhaiterait que vous veniez dans ses appartements. »

« _Que veut-il ?_ » pensa Loki.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à la question. Après tout, il était de nature curieux (pour son plus grand malheur !) et l'occasion de s'excuser se présentait. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce, ne sachant pas vraiment où regarder.

« - Jarvis, dites-lui que j'arrive.

\- Bien Monsieur. »

Loki voulut se changer. Il en avait assez de ses vêtements midgardiens. Il se déshabilla et les jeta sur le lit. Puis il se concentra pour matérialiser une tunique asgardienne en soir verte et noire brodée de fil d'or. Il se sentait mieux. Il alla passer de l'eau sur son visage. Puis il quitta son antre pour rejoindre le milliardaire. Il monta à l'étage supérieur et traversa le couleur dans un bruit de tissu volant. La soie sur sa peau telle une aile de papillon était beaucoup plus agréable que les vêtements des hommes. Sans même frapper, ni même annoncer sa présence, il ouvrit l'immense double porte en métal et après les avoir refermées, il contempla la pièce. Décorée avec goût dans un style sobre et chic, Loki ne trouva pas Anthony. Il avança plus encore dans l'appartement. Des vêtements avaient été posés sur un fauteuil de cuir blanc. Soudain une porte dissimulée s'ouvrit sur un humain nu et mouillé.

Anthony Stark sortait d'une douche volontairement prit à ce moment. La preuve était qu'il ne portait aucune serviette. Son corps musclé et doré ruisselait de gouttelettes lorsqu'il s'avança. Loki devina ses intentions. Il n'avait pas renoncé à sa vengeance. Le jeu devait continuer selon les règles de Tony. Loki ne le regarda pas sauf au moment où il se trouvait à un mètre de lui. Il admira ce corps magnifique qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du bas-ventre de l'humain. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil qui lui émoustilla les sens avant de remonter vers le visage de Tony avec un sourire en coin. Loki lui tourna le dos pour qu'il s'habille. Dans les fait, c'était inutile puisque le corps de Tony n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. Mais il s'exécuta quand même. Il avança un pion en s'asseyant de la manière la plus aguicheuse qu'il put dans l'un des fauteuils blancs. Il avait senti les yeux brulants de Tony dans son dos.

Il était venu s'excuser mais finalement, il voulait jouer encore un peu. Autant profiter du fait que Thor était parti. Depuis qu'il était entré, aucun d'eux n'avait parlé. Loki ne briserait pas ce silence. Et visiblement Tony n'avait pas non plus l'intension de s'y résoudre. Parce que quand Loki s'assit, Tony était toujours nu.

« _Et pourquoi pas après tout ?_ » se dit Loki s'abandonnant à tous ses vices.

Loki scanna Tony du regard. Il posa ses yeux sur son visage, descendit sur son cou musclé et ses clavicules, sur son torse et ses abdominaux finement musclés, puis sur son bas ventre. Au fur et à mesure que son regard de feu descendait, Tony sentait le même feu descendre dans son membre. Loki le vit bien évidemment mais il reporta son attention sur le visage du milliardaire.

Loki se leva et sans rien dire, il ôta sa tunique qui tomba au sol dans un bruissement quasi-inaudible dévoilant son corps. L'érection de Tony devint douloureuse devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un corps d'albâtre immaculé, un corps de guerrier et élancé semblable aux merveilleuses status du mythique Achille qu'il avait pu voir sur l'île de Corfu alors qu'il était en voyage. Un détaille attira son attention. Juste derrière la cuisse droite du dieu, Tony aperçut brièvement une fine cicatrice légèrement plus rosée que sa peau. Mais il ne put s'attarder sur ce détail car Loki le toisait d'un regard fiévreux et totalement aguicheur.

« _\- A-t-il seulement une idée du charme qu'il a ?!_ pensa Tony avant de s'abandonner au désir. »

Tony avança jusqu'à Loki. Leurs visages se trouvaient seulement à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Loki ne bougeait pas.

« _\- Le démon …_ » pensa Tony.

Le milliardaire pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et déposa un baiser, un doux baiser sur les lèvres du Dieu qui ne broncha pas. Il souriait. Alors soit, Tony mourrait d'envie de remplacer ce sourire par des soupirs de plaisir. Il réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois, collant davantage son corps à celui du Dieu de la malice. Puis il mordilla doucement les lèvres de Loki pour l'encourager à ouvrir ses douces lèvres. Il le fit avec un peu plus d'assistance et Loki céda. Il prit possession des lèvres de Tony et commença un ballet de baisers fiévreux. Pourtant, Loki sentit que malgré tout le désir qui se dégageait de Tony, il se retenait. Et il savait pourquoi ! Tony ne voulait pas le brusquer à cause de ce qui s'était produit avec Thor. Loki repoussa ses souvenirs au plus profond de son esprit.

Pour montrer à Tony qu'il n'était pas fait de sucre, il passa ses mains sur les hanches du terrien et il le fit reculer jusqu'à son lit. Quand l'arrière des genoux de Tony toucha la soie noire, Loki brisa le baiser et poussa légèrement Tony qui déstabilisé, tomba sur le lit. Loki se pencha sur le corps bouillant de Tony et déposa une myriade de morsure en remontant le long du corps. Il s'attarda sur le sexe dur en mordillant et en soufflant sur l'aine. Puis il jeta un regard de feu à Tony qui en disait long sur ce qu'il allait faire.

Mais Anthony Stark était célèbre pour son caractère. Il décida que c'était à son tour de donner du plaisir à l'homme au-dessus de lui. D'un déhanché expert, il fit basculer le dieu pour le placer sous lui et il se positionna au même endroit d'où il avait délogé Loki. Loki semblait surpris. Il regarda Tony qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« - Je vais te faire gémir … dit-il à Loki.

\- J'en jugerais par moi-même. Lança Loki pour le provoquer. »

Puis Loki perdit pied. Tony le prit en bouche et commença des « va et vient » alternant entre douceur et petit coup de dent. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que le milliardaire possédait un talent pareil … Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir avec aucun des ses partenaires, homme ou femme. Petit à petit, le plaisir monta, il grimpa à son paroxysme et il se libéra dans la bouche de Tony qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir. Le terrien leva le visage et avala d'un coup en regardant le dieu. Loki bascula la tête en arrière pour profiter de cocon de plaisir dans lequel il était.

« - Serait-ce inconvenant de remercier ton coup de main ? souffla Loki.

\- Plutôt un coup de langue, non ? Sinon, je passerais le mot aux filles ! »

Voilà comment était Anthony Stark : sans prise de tête. Loki tendit son bras et attrapa les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête de Tony pour l'attirer à lui.

« - Déjà fatigué Mr Stark ? ricana le dieu malicieux.

\- Moi ? Je suis le dieu de l'amour ! »

Cette dernière remarque fit rigoler Loki. Il rigola de bon cœur, sincère. Et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été sincère, même envers lui-même. Et s'il devait en arriver aux confidences, il devait se l'avouer : il était bien dans ce lit avec Stark. Autant profiter du moment présent.

Il accueillit l'humain entre ses longues jambes et il l'embrassa encore et encore. Il sentit à peine Tony pénétrer dans son intimité et au fur et à mesure que Tony bougeait en lui, le plaisir gronda dans tout son corps. Tony fermait les yeux pour mieux sentir l'homme autour de lui. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait joui rien qu'en voyant Loki éprouver du plaisir mais il voulait que Loki s'imprègne de lui, qu'il en redemande. Il ne voulait pas baiser comme il l'avait fait avec toutes ces femmes. Il voulait lui faire l'amour, tendrement.

Cette nuit-là, Tony s'en souviendrait comme le jour où il avait fait sien d'un dieu. Et pas n'importe lequel : son dieu, son prince d'Asgard. Tout deux, ils refirent plusieurs fois l'amour, tendrement, légèrement plus sauvage … mais l'objectif était de combler leurs cœurs. Loki en tout cas, oublia tout le reste le temps de cette nuit. Il ne voulait pas penser au petit matin qui de toute façon arriverait inévitablement …


	7. CHAPITRE 6

CHAPITRE 6

Le soleil était à son zénith et la chaleur de ce milieu de printemps se faisait sentir. Ses doux rayons pénétraient par les immenses baies vitrées de la chambre du milliardaire Anthony Stark. Une partie du sol était tapissée de vêtements éparpillés. Quand au lit aux draps défaits, il abritait les corps nus de deux hommes qui avaient passé la nuit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Tony dormait à poing fermé sur le ventre, le visage plongé dans l'oreiller. Le drap remontait jusqu'à sa hanche qui était entourée d'un bras pâle. Loki dormait aussi, la tête posée sur la cambrure du dos du milliardaire. Loki se réveilla en premier. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et cligna des cils, éblouit par le soleil. Il leva doucement le visage et constata qu'il se trouvait dans le lit de Tony. Il constata également qu'il se trouvait sur Tony qui dormait encore. Il s'autorisa à reposer sa tête, juste un instant et bien malgré lui il soupira d'aise.

«Juste un instant …».

La nuit lui revenait en tête et il ne regrettait rien. Le corps robuste et musclé de l'ingénieur lui avait fait tourner la tête comme jamais un amant ou une amante ne le lui avait fait. Il avait oublié ses tracas, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. Il rouvrit les yeux lentement tout en gardant sa joue sur les reins de Tony. Il souleva son bras et tourna le visage de l'autre côté pour voir les montagnes russes que formaient ses omoplates et sa nuque. La masse de cheveux bruns masquait la tête de l'homme. Il tendit un bras et passa doucement un doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Savourant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Une question, idiote en somme, lui était venue à l'esprit: est-ce que son corps froid l'avait dérangé? Sa main était stoppée à mi-chemin de la colonne quand il fut sorti de sa torpeur.

«- Tu as bien dormi?»

Tony avait relevé sa tête et se frottait machinalement les yeux. La vue des os du milliardaire qui dansaient sous sa peau était atrocement attirante pour Loki qui remonta son corps dans le lit pour mordiller une omoplate saillante. Tony soupira en ricanant.

«- Déjà d'attaque?»

Mais le dieu de la ruse ne répondait pas. Il pouvait sentir son sexe durcir petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que l'odeur de l'ingénieur lui enivrait la tête. Puis Tony se retourna d'un mouvement sec pour se saisir des lèvres du dieu dans un baiser passionné non dénué d'une certaine tendresse qui toucha énormément Loki. Il avait beau être un meurtrier, un traitre, un magicien et tout ce qu'on voulait bien lui imputer. Mais il était le genre de personne qui se jetait à fond dans les relations avec les gens qu'il aimait. Il n'en était pas à ce point avec Tony mais cela aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait rien ressentit cette nuit. Il devait s'être attaché. Tony passa une main sur sa hanche et le repoussa doucement.

«- Je suis sincèrement navré mais il est déjà tard.»

Loki se rembruni mais ne le montra pas.

«- C'est toi qui voit.Répondit simplement Loki.»

Il se leva du lit et en descendit toujours aussi nu. Tony s'assit et admira le corps d'athlète du dieu se diriger vers la salle de bain. De nouveau, son regard fut attiré par la fine cicatrice qui se cachait derrière sa cuisse. Sur un coup de tête, il suivit Loki et le rejoint dans l'immense habitacle où la bué commençait à se développer. Il se colla dans le dos de l'asgardien et l'entoura de ses bras.

«- Tu me laisses te laver?»

Loki tourna la tête, l'étonnement pouvait se lire sur son visage. Quelle étrange demande! Mais Tony qui se trouvait toujours dans son dos, se saisit d'une véritable éponge et commença à frotter les épaules du rusé qui se laissa aller.

«Décidément, cela devient une habitude …»

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la route qu'empruntait l'éponge. Le long de son dos, ses flans, son torse, son ventre … Puis Tony s'agenouilla derrière Loki et toucha du doigt la cicatrice qui l'intriguait tant.

«- Tu as surement une question.»

Loki avait parler d'un ton sans appel. Lui intimant de poser sa question, une bonne fois pour toute. Au passage, le milliardaire philanthrope remarqua que le vouvoiement avait laissé place au tutoiement. Il se tut un instant, passant et repassant son doigt. Etrangement, il aimait la sensation de cette marque sous sa peau. Un frisson le parcourut.

«- D'où vient-elle?»

Sa voie était dénuée de tout ironie dont il pouvait faire preuve habituellement. Il était juste curieux et en même temps, il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur cet homme. Loki se retourna, rompant le lien entre Tony et la cicatrice. Il passa ses doigts sous le menton du milliardaire et exerça une petite pression sur la peau tendre de son menton pour le forcer à se relever. Une fois, qu'il fut à sa hauteur, Loki glissa sa main le long de sa mâchoire et le regarda fixement. Puis sans crier gare, il plaqua l'humain contre la paroi de verre.

«- Pourquoi cela te tient-il tant à cœur, Tony?»

Il accentua volontairement la prononciation de son nom. Mais Tony ne répondit pas. Il soutenait le regard émeraude du dieu sans défaillir.

«- Tu tiens à connaitre une chose aussi futile?

Ce n'est pas futile.»

Loki releva un sourcil.

«- Je travaille avec Thor depuis un petit moment maintenant et j'ai remarqué que toutes ces blessures même celles qui étaient très handicapantes, guérissaient au bout de quelques jours sans laisser de traces.C'est pourquoi je suis étonné d'en voir une sur toi. »

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Loki de se taire et de questionner Tony du regard. Ce dernier continua:

«- Et je pense que les cicatrices font de nous ce que nous sommes; elles font parties intégrantes de notre personne.»

Il leva le coude gauche en le pointant du doigt.

«- Chute dans les escaliers quand j'avais cinq ans.»

Puis il se tourna et montra son flan droit.

«- ça, c'est une armure Stark qui a implosé, il y a six ans, quand je travaillais sur un prototype.»

Enfin, il baissa la tête pour montrer une petite éraflure dans ses cheveux mais Loki le stoppa en souriant.

«- Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée … C'est d'accord. Quand j'avais dix ans, en âge humain, ma mère m'apprenait la magie. Un jour, lors d'une de nos séances, elle me conta la légende d'un sort qui permettait au lanceur de transférer une partie de ses pouvoirs sur la totalité de son épiderme pour créer une armure magique impénétrable et qui renvoyait les sorts adverses. Elle m'avait défendu de l'utiliser mais déjà à l'époque, Thor et moi étions en compétition. Il faisait déjà preuve d'une prédilection aux armes et à la stratégie de guerre. Notre père en était très fier alors qu'à mon égard …»

Loki ne termina pas sa phrase.

«- J'ai donc étudié les grimoires anciens jour et nuit jusqu'à ce que je comprenne le secret du sortilège. Enfin, ce que je croyais être le secret. Je l'ai utilisé face à Thor, un jour où nous nous étions disputés mais le sort s'est retourné contre moi et m'avait entaillé la peau sur l'ensemble du corps. Cette cicatrice est la seule entaille qui m'ait laissé une cicatrice.D'après les soigneurs, il s'agissait du point d'encrage du sortilège. »

Loki se rapprocha du visage de Tony et frôla ses lèvres. Ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvres pour un doux baiser mais il ne vint jamais. Loki ferma les yeux et se recula.

«- Il s'agit de la seule cicatrice que j'apprécie, si je suis ton raisonnement.»

Le dieu retourna sous les multiples jais d'eau pour se détendre sous l'eau bouillante. Tony ne comprit pas tout de suite. Mais il tiqua au bout d'un moment.

«- Comment ça «la seule»? Tu as un épiderme sans défaut! Je commence sincèrement à penser que ce n'est pas au sein des Avengers que tu dois passer un séjour, c'est sur le sofa d'un psychologue!

Un psychologue?

Oui, un docteur a qui tu parles de ton mal-être et …

Je sais de quoi il s'agit. Ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi? railla Loki ».

Tony commençait à avoir chaud. Il n'aimait pas la tournure de la discussion, trop agressive.

«- Pas à moi, Loki, depuis que tu es arrivé, tu le caches. Et tu le caches si bien que même toi, tu commences à croire à tes propres mensonges.

Et quels sont-ils? siffla le rusé.»

«Mais arrêtes tes conneries!» pensa Tony. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se taire.

«- Tu joues celui qui maitrise tous mais tu ne maitrises rien, pas même l'estime que tu as de toi!

Qui es-tu pour en juger?! cria Loki.

On a baiser toute la nuit!»

Les yeux de Loki s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde avant de s'assombrir. De vert émeraude, ils passèrent aux noires onyx. C'était vrai mais était-ce suffisant?

«- Certes. Siffla Loki entre ses dents.»

Mais Tony regrettait déjà ses paroles. Il avait voulu être blessant alors qu'il pensait le contraire. L'asgardien amorça un mouvement vers la porte de l'immense cabine mais Tony lui barra la route. De sa main droite, il lui saisit le poignet gauche et de l'autre il lui bloqua l'épaule droite.

«- Non, je ne voulais pas …»

Sa respiration était saccadée.

«- Ce que nous avons fait cette nuit … je n'ai jamais ressenti ça …»

Mais Loki ne le croyait plus. Il tourna la tête mais insista. Tony se saisit de sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine. Le dieu sentit le cœur du l'humain battre la chamade sous sa peau chaude. Mais comment le pouvait-il?

«- Depuis, la mort de mes parents, je n'ai plus jamais eu confiance en personne.»

Cela n'incluait pas les Avengers évidemment.

«- Tous, ils sont attirés par mon argent ou ma popularité. Alors que toi … tu es un dieu. Je ne t'arriverais jamais à la cheville. Du sais-je décrocher la lune pour espérer y arriver … Ecoute, je n'ai jamais été autant attiré par quelqu'un. Jamais je n'aurais cru vouloir abandonner mon âme, mon corps et mon esprit pour une personne. J'abandonnerais tous pour toi …»

Mais Loki restait silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas bougé et son esprit tournait à plein régime.

«- Tu es un sorcier, Loki. Entre dans ma tête et vois.»

Cela fit rire intérieurement Loki. Cela ne fonctionnait pas de cette façon mais le cœur y était. Il pouvait ressentir la bonne foi de cet homme qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Mais il devait savoir à quoi il s'accrochait. Il ne le connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'était pas le fils de ses parents. Alors il lâcha prise.

«- Tu es intelligent, Anthony Stark. Alors vois.Je suis Loki, prince d'Asgard, fils adoptif de la Reine Freya et du Roi Odin d'Asgard, frère adoptif du prince Thor d'Asgard, la seule erreur d'Odin aux yeux de son peuple. »

A ces mots, ses yeux virèrent au grenat et ses canines s'allongèrent légèrement. Ses cheveux prirent de la longueur et là où avant ils lui arrivaient aux épaules, ils lui tombaient à présent au milieu du dos. Il gagna au moins cinq centimètres de hauteur et sa peau prit progressivement une couleur bleu foncé. Pour finir, les dessins linéaires parcoururent sa peau comme une myriade se serpent sous le regard admiratif du philanthrope. L'air ambiant s'était refroidit et la peau du Dieu d'ordinaire fraiche était devenu glaciale. L'humidité sur la peau du milliardaire commençait à se figer.

«- Je ne me suis jamais montrer sous cette forme à l'exception de ma «mère». Je suis Loki, fils de Laufey, Seigneur et Roi de Jontünheim, fils d'un père honnit, prince d'une planète à l'agonie. Je ne suis rien et pourtant je suis ce que je suis. Et toi Anthony Stark, Qui es-tu?».

Mais Tony ne dit rien. Il était subjugué par ce géant bleu qui le dépassait d'une tête. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait s'échapper de la buée. Il voyait la peur dans les yeux du Jotün. Ainsi il se dévoilait à lui, il lui montrait son vrai visage. Son vrai lui. Il fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds, les muscles de ses cuisses se bandaient et il sentait les petits cristaux s'effriter sur sa peau. Il posa sa main sur la joue du Dieu et il lui embrassa les lèvres. Elles étaient glaciales mais il ne montrait rien. Loki ne bougeait pas. Alors Tony prit les devants et il passa sa langue sur et entre les lèvres bleues. Loki ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Puis il serra les poings et frappa le mur avec force. Le carrelage sauta et Loki sortit précipitamment. Tony avait sursauté et la dernière chose qu'il vit était les jambes de chairs beiges qui quittaient la pièce.

~O~O~O~

Thor était retourné sur Asgard depuis un jour déjà et il s'était enfermé dans ses appartements. Il n'était même pas allé saluer ses parents. Ses amis se posaient beaucoup de question et aucun d'eux n'était autorisé à venir le voir. Il souhaitait être seul pour réfléchir. Pourtant, alors qu'il était assis sur le rebord de sa terrasse, les jambes se balançant dans le vide comme quand ils étaient enfants, les portes s'ouvrirent et quelqu'un entra.

«- Qui ose outrepasser les ordres? souffla Thor plus énervé qu'en colère.

Ce n'est que moi, mon prince.»

Heimdall avait quitté son poste et portait encore son armure dorée. Il s'avança à la droite de son prince et ils scrutèrent tout deux l'horizon.

«- Votre Altesse, si je puis me permettre …»

Thor allait répondre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre les sermons du Gardien mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire.

«- Mon regard voit tout et je sais que quelque chose vous tracasse.»

Bien sûre qu'il savait. Cette idée dérangea passablement le dieu du tonnerre. Il avait honte de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait à son frère. Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus était qu'il ne regrettait rien. Mise à part la violence dont il avait usé. Mais l'attitude de son frère était … était tellement … il n'arrivait même pas à mettre un mot dessus!

«- Que dois-je faire, mon vieil ami?

Mon Prince, me permettez-vous de parler sans retenu?

Je t'y encourage! Tu nous as vu grandir moi et mon frère, comment oserais-je penser que tu fasses autrement?

Vous n'ignorez donc pas que le Prince Loki souffre de sa situation.

Comment peut-il penser qu'il soit différent de moi ou de père ou encore de mère?

Mais parce qu'il l'est, mon Prince.

Heimdall … Que tu parles franchement va de soi mais ne t'en vas pas l'insulter. »

Thor lui jeta un regard noir. Il gronda et le ciel s'assombrit. Heimdall ne broncha pas et aucunes émotions autres que l'inquiétude et la gentillesse n'éclairaient son visage. Thor se radoucit.

«- Excuse-moi, Heimdall, je sais que tu n'as pas de mauvaises intentions.

Vous vous inquiétez, mon Prince.

Comment ne le pourrais-je pas… railla Thor. Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas qu'il fait partie de la famille …».

Thor quitta le balcon et retourna dans la chambre. Au loin, les rires et les bonnes odeurs du banquet remontaient de la salle à manger. Thor prit place dans un fauteuil d'or et de métal, une coupe de vin à la main. Il en proposa une à Heimdall qui accepta.

« - Le Prince Loki est un être complexe.»

Cette remarque fit pouffer Thor. Plus complexe que son frère, cela n'existait pas!

«- Il souhaiterait continuer à vivre comme il l'a fait depuis son enfance mais sa véritable nature s'impose davantage chaque jour. Notamment depuis que le conflit entre le Roi Odin et le Roi Laufey a repris. Commenta Thor.

Il n'est pas discutable qu'il soit un asgardien tout comme nous, mon Prince, je n'en ai jamais douté. Mais son cœur est à jamais lié à Jotunheim et même si la rancune envers son père biologique est aussi grandissante que le temps qui passe, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à cette vie qu'il n'a pas vécu. Celle qui aurait pu être sienne.»

Thor soupira. Tous savaient d'où venait le mal être de Loki et d'aucun n'avait agi. Pas même sa mère. Ni même son père. Pas même lui.

«- Je dois demander audience, Heimdall.»

Thor s'excusa auprès du Gardien et le salua de la tête puis il se saisit de sa cape et de Mjolnir. Les choses devaient changer. Et c'était à lui de mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

Quand le dieu du tonnerre quitta l'immense salle qui lui servait de chambre, Heimdall descendit sa coupe de vin d'un trait. Un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, il ricana tout seul.

«- Mon Prince, si vous saviez …»

Que vous êtes l'une des causes du mal-être du Prince Loki …

~O~O~O~

Odin somnolait sur son trône d'or. La journée avait été épuisante d'autant que les tensions avec la planète de glace ne cessaient de croitre. Son épouse lisait paisiblement un livre à ses côtés. Depuis le retour de leur fils ainé, elle n'était pas tranquille. Il n'aurait jamais laissé Loki sur Midgard à moins qu'il ne soit sous bonne garde, mais pourquoi était-il revenu alors qu'il avait jurer de rester avec son frère…

«- Très chère, il se fait tard.»

Odin ressentait la fatigue s'insinuer en lui.

«- Je suis navré de vous avoir fait manquer le banquet.»

Frigga se leva en époussetant sa robe et elle posa le livre sir le siège d'or avec grâce. Elle sourit doucement à son époux et hocha la tête négativement. Ce soir-là, elle n'avait guère faim. Au moment où la belle reine allait répondre, les immenses portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Frigga ferma les yeux. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dos à la porte, elle reconnaitrait les pas de son fils ainé entre mille. Din aurait sans doute rajouté qu'il n'y avait que son fils ainé pour pénétrer dans la salle du trône sans prévenir.

«- Père, Mère. Salua Thor.

Mon fils, je me demandais à quel moment tu te déciderais à venir. Railla Odin.».

Au moment où il arrivait en bas de l'escalier, il lâcha son marteau qui tomba lourdement au sol dans un «gong» retentissant. Frigga avança devant lui, sa robe bleu pastel et doré volant autour d'elle. Elle tendit le bras et posa sa main sur la joue de son frère. Il avait l'air soucieux. Il prit la douce main de sa mère dans la sienne et se tournant vers son père dit:

«- Père, je viens parler de mon frère.

Je le sais, mon fils, mais parle.

Cessez les hostilités envers Jotünheim, je vous en conjure. Supplia Thor.»

Et comme pour illustrer ses paroles, il s'agenouilla devant sn père et baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Odin vit rouge. Il savait que la situation mettait à mal les sentiments de Loki mais il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire face aux tentatives d'invasion des Jotüns.

«- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes, Thor?

Je sais que de votre point de vue, Asgard s'agenouillerait face à Jotünheim mais pensez à Loki, père. Il va très mal et …

Assez!».

Odin s'était levé et descendait le grand escalier. Frigga s'accrocha au bras de son fils pour le dissuader de continuer, de revenir plus tard. Mais il n'en fit cure.

«- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu me demandes, mon fils! Laufey ne cesse d'augmenter ses tentatives d'attaque envers notre cité et toi tu me demandes d'instaurer une paix entre nous? Que suis-je censé faire?! m'abaisser à lui ouvrir les portes?

Ne dites pas n'importe quoi! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous battre et à anéantir les Jotün. Leur planète se meurt et ils souhaitent récupérer …

Mais vas-tu arrêter de parler sans réfléchir, mon fils! N'ais-je pas été assez clément en leur offrant la paix lors de la dernière guerre?»

Frigga s'interposa.

«- Thor, ce que ton père essaie de te dire et qu'il faut que Laufey comprenne qu'il dit arrêter d'en vouloir à Asgard. Il doit d'abord s'occuper de la survie de sa planète et …

Et quoi Mère. La seule raison des ses attaques incessantes est la caissette de l'Hiver que vous lui avez dérobé pour lui ôter toute puissance. Ce faisant vous avez condamner Jotünheim!

Mais cesse de prendre leur défense, Thor! Tu es un asgardien, comment peux-tu prendre la défense de ce peuple …

Odin!»

La voix de Frigga dur et froide comme le marbre avait tranché l'air telle une épée. Elle l'avait stoppé avant qu'il n'aille trop loin mais déjà Thor revenait à l'attaque.

«- Ce peuple de quoi, Père? je vous écoute?»

Odin se tue car le terrain devenait glissant.

«- Vous avez arraché Loki à sa famille.

Il serait mort s'il était resté là-bas.

Alors que vous haïssez son espèce?

Il est un asgardien comme toi ou ta mère.

De cœur, mon père. Mais il n'a jamais oublié ses racines. Et même s'il se considère comme un asgardien à part entière. Il ne sait comment faire pour vous faire oublier sa part de Jotün.

Que dis-tu là? railla Odin agacé.»

Frigga se recula et quitta la salle sous les yeux exaspéré de son époux et triste de son fils.

«- Vous l'avez toujours dénigré, jamais vous ne l'avez encouragé en quoi que soit.

Ne va pas trop loin, Thor. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes!».

Au loin les orages grondaient. Thor en avait assez et il aurait souhaité continuer mais son père le chassa de la salle du trône. Il reprit son marteau et sortit hors de lui. Frigga n'étant pas allé loin avait suivit toute la conversation. Elle comprenait la colère de son fils mais Odin cachait bien son jeu. Elle se saisit du pan de sa robe et suivit son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sur de telles pensées.

~O~O~O~O~

Les jours étaient passées à une allure folle. Loki cohabitait tant bien que mal avec les Avengers mais celui avec il avait le plus de mal, à l'exception du Docteur Banner, était Antony Stark. Il accomplissait les missions avec justesse et ne faisait pas de zèle mais il commençait à se lasser. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus était le non-retour de Thor. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était parti et toujours aucune nouvelle. Il décida qu'il était temps de se rendre lui-même sur place mais pour ce faire, il devait prévenir le chef des Avengers: Anthony Stark. Il revêtit pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours son armure asgardien et tous les habitants de la tour le regardait de travers sur son chemin.

«- On part en guerre? rigola Natasha en venant le salué.»

La belle rousse revenait d'un Congrès et elle n'allait pas tarder à repartir pour une mission d'infiltration avec le Captaine.

«- Pas encore, répondit-il en souriant. Je vais devoir quitter la tour quelques jours pour retourner sur Asgard.

Thor n'est toujours pas revenu?

Non, mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment …

Stark est prévenu?

Je me rendais à l'atelier pour lui en parler.

Quelque chose ne va pas?»

Depuis la scène de la douche, il n'avait plus vraiment reparlé au milliardaire. Mais il était toujours troublé par la discussion qu'il avait eue avec lui ce jour-là. IL se souvenait du touché des lèvres de l'humain sur ses propres lèvres glacées.

«- Non, il n'y a rien.»

Il avait dit ces mots sur un ton impératif qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Natasha lui sourit et le salua pour préparer ses affaires. Il en profita pour se rendre directement à l'atelier où il trouva l philanthrope en costume. Il revenait d'une réunion et n'avait pas prit le temps de changer. Comme il se trouvait dans son dos, il racla sa gorge pour manifester sa présence. Tony se retourna et son regard s'éclaira quand il vit l'asgardien.

«- Loki, que puis-je pour vous aider?»

Depuis ce fameux jour, il avait repris le vouvoiement pour mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Il ne voulait pas le faire fuir et s'adressait à lui avec des pincettes. Cela avait le don d'énerver le dieu.

«- Je souhaiterais retourner sur ma planète quelque jour pour régler des affaires.

Pourquoi venez-vous m'en faire la demande? demanda Tony.

Parce que je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas libre de mes mouvements».

Loki avait été méchant et il le savait. Il avait dit cela pour le blesser. Bien sûre qu'il était libre.

«- Vous n'êtes plus en période de probation, Loki. Si vous désirez partir alors soit.»

Tony avait craché ses mots comme du venin. Loki le remercia et le salua pour s'en aller mais au moment où il tournait des talons, Tony se releva de sa table de travail.

«- Finalement, je vais vous accompagner.».

Loki se stoppa et regarda le milliardaire de façon incrédule.

«- Je vous demande pardon?

Je dois parler à Thor depuis un petit moment et comme il n'est toujours pas revenu, je vais m'en vais donc le trouver.»

Ce faisant, il doubla Loki pour faire ses préparations sans attendre la réponse du Dieu qui resta là comme un con au beau milieu de l'atelier.


	8. CHAPITRE 7

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Bonjour ! je m'excuse pour le retaaaaaaard (c'est une de mes sales habitudes) mais entre la fac, les partiels et attention : la crève que je viens de choper ... J'ai la cervelle en bouilli ! C'est ma sœur qui m'a menacé de me tuer si je ne poursuivait pas l'histoire en urgence XD Voici donc ce chapitre que j'estime comme transitoire et pour autant très important pour la suite. C'est peut être même le chapitre le plus important de l'histoire :) J'ai semé des indices ... Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

 **TITRE : TOI ET MOI.**

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Tony était sur le toit de son immeuble. Il portait un costume gris légèrement brillant et des Ray-Ban noires. Il tenait une valise en métal à bout de bras et malgré le fait qu'il soit habitué à porter des choses assez lourds, il la posa au bout d'un moment. Il attendait la venue de dieu de la malice. Plus tôt dans la journée, le S.H.I.E.L.D avait contacté les Avengers pour une mission concernant la traque d'un terroriste. Ils s'étaient alors séparés. Vision, Wanda, Clint et Banner avait été envoyé pour exécuter la traque. Natasha et Steve avait été affecté à une mission top-secrète (qui n'avait plus de secret pour Tony grâce à son programme de décryptage). Quand au milliardaire, il avait pris quelques jours de congés pour accompagner Loki sur sa planète afin de parler à Thor. En cette fin d'après midi, Tony était excité comme un gamin de sept ans à l'idée de découvrir le mythique royaume d'Asgard. Mais une part d'ombre lui murmurait de se méfier. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux étaient emplis d'une peur sans nom. La vision qu'il avait eue dans le château de Strucker le hantait depuis tout ce temps … Il revoyait sans cesse la Terre de cette partie de l'espace où il se trouvait quand il avait franchi le portail. Il revoyait cette armée extra-terrestre qui comptait des milliers voir des millions de soldats. Et surtout il revoyait …

« - Etes-vous prêt Monsieur Stark ? demanda Loki en passant les portes de l'ascenseur. »

Le Dieu avançait vers Tony d'un pas langoureux mais ferme et déterminé. Sous les yeux de Tony, son costume midgardien noir se transforma en son habituelle armure de cuir verte et doré dans une lueur dorée. Une fois à ses côtés, il se raidit en regardant l'humain mais ne montra rien.

« - Quand vous voulez. Murmura Tony toujours dans ses pensées. »

Loki voyait bien qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Il se radoucit.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il. »

Mais Tony hocha négativement de la tête. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et encore moins lui parler de sa vision.

« - Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, c'est tout. Répondit-il calmement.

\- Nous allons donc y aller. »

Loki restait tout de même suspicieux. A ces mots, Tony sut qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Son cœur s'emballa et il sentait intérieurement qu'une crise de panique allait le prendre incessamment sous peu. Cela faisait un petit moment, qu'il n'en avait pas souffert depuis ce jour avec le petit garçon. Entre temps, il y avait eu l'attaque de New York et cela avait ravivé ses craintes. Son cœur s'emballait donc et avec Loki aussi proche, il avait peur que ce dernier n'entende ses battements de cœur.

« - Rapprochez-vous. »

Tony exécuta l'ordre du rusé et se rapprocha mais sa main le brula quand sa peau effleura celle de Loki. Loki regarda le ciel et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« - Heimdall ! ».

Ce fut le début de la fin pour Tony. La dernière chose qu'il entendit était la voix de Loki qui lui intimait de ne pas bouger. Ce qu'il fit et son regard se perdit dans cet arc en ciel de couleur. Le soleil de la fin d'après-midi de New York disparut. Son cœur avait menacé de flancher à une ou deux fois et il fut tenté à plusieurs reprises de tendre le bras pour toucher ses vaisseaux colorés. La première fois qu'il tenta de le faire, Loki lui asséna une tape sur la main, ce qui eut pour effet de replacer son bras le long de son corps. Quand ses pieds touchèrent une surface solide. La nausée le prit et il tituba tant le sol tournait. D'ailleurs le grand soldat noir qui se trouvait en face de lui tournait aussi et son armure d'or étincelante accentua son intention de repeindre ce magnifique sol de ses sucs gastriques. Il resta debout deux minutes avant de poser sa valise et de s'asseoir sur les marches aux pieds du Gardien.

« - Prince Loki, il est rare que vous reveniez accompagné, d'ailleurs si je puis me permettre le simple fait que vous soyez revenu est tout simplement étonnant. »

Loki avança et passa devant un Tony qui se tenait la tête dans les mains et qui déglutissait. Il ignora vertement la remarque d'Heimdall.

« - Regardez, Stark, voyez la beauté d'Asgard, la cité qui règne sur les neufs royaumes. »

Tony tourna la tête vers le rusé et effectivement c'était de toute beauté. Loki semblait enfin dans son élément. Il se leva tant bien mal sans oublier sa valise et saluant Heimdall d'un coup de tête, il se dirigea vers le Prince d'un pas qui se voulait sûre. Ils avancèrent sur le gigantesque pont au sol de verre et au fur et à mesure que la cité se rapprochait, Tony sentait ses angoisses revenir au galop. La foule continuait sa routine non sans quelques coups d'œil curieux du retour du Prince turbulant et de son invité midgardien. Mais rapidement le regard de Tony fut attiré par l'immense palais doré. Aussi haut que la Tour Stark, c'était un bijou d'architecture et de technique.

« - Je ne vous entends pas, Stark … plaisanta Loki avant d'éclater de rire face à la tête éblouit du milliardaire. »

A leur approche, les immenses portes d'or s'ouvrir dans un grincement sourd par la force de seulement six hommes … A vue de nez et en prenant en compte la masse d'or utilisée et donc le poids occasionné, il aurait fallu un Hulk pour chaque porte.

« - Mon frère ! lança Thor en s'approchant d'eux. »

Le dieu du tonnerre marchait vers eux et semblait hésiter entre deux attitudes à adopter : accueillir son frère comme un membre de la famille à son retour de voyage et l'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment il était rentré avant d'avoir eu l'approbation de leur mère. Mais Loki l'ignora de sa superbe et le dépassa sans un mot ni même un regard. Thor le suivit du regard mais n'en rajouta pas. Puis il se tourna vers Tony. Son visage était neutre mais l'on pouvait voir mille questions qu'ils se posaient. D'ailleurs il ne manqua le regard inquiet de Stark quand Loki les laissa là, même derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Quelque chose avait changé …

« - Stark, pourquoi l'avez-vous accompagné ? demanda Thor de but en blanc.

\- Même pas un bonjour, PiontBreak ? plaisanta Tony.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être là. Se contenta de répondre Thor.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous ennuie véritablement, Thor ? que je sois ici ou que votre frère ait accepté de m'y emmener ?

\- Tsst. Vous n'avez pas votre place ici. Se contenta de dire Thor. »

Thor se retourna pour prendre congé mais Tony le retint par le bras. Ce geste était futile, s'il le voulait il pouvait l'envoyer balader d'une pichenette. Au même moment, les gardes de la salle se saisir de leur lance ou de leur épée et se mirent en position de combat. Thor leva une main en signe de paix. Les gardent reprirent leur position initiale non sans jeter un regard noir sur le midgardien qui osait sans prendre à leur prince.

« - Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé … commença Tony en regardant les gardes à son tour. »

Thor lui intima de se taire et fit un signe aux gardes pour qu'ils se retirent les laissant seuls dans l'immense salle. Tony continua.

« - En ce qui me concerne, tout est oublié. Même si ce que tu as fait est …

\- Impardonnable. Renchérit Thor. »

Thor fut étonné. Il savait le milliardaire assez rancunier et pour autant il venait clairement de dire que le combat qu'il avait eu dans la tour lui était égal. Thor n'avait jamais voulu se battre. En tout cas, pas avec un ami. Mais le ton était monté et ce que Tony lui avait dit, lui avait fait monter le sang à la tête.

« - Si je suis venu, c'est pour te parler. Il s'est parfaitement comporté sur Terre, il a même été utile. Le problème n'est pas là où vous le pensez …

\- Que veux-tu dire mon ami ? répondit Thor en lui demandant de le suivre.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage. C'est à ton frère d'en parler. Mais ... »

Tony se tut. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas en parler. Thor le comprit et il amena Tony jusqu'à une aile du château. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant des portes de bois ciselées d'éléments végétaux orange. L'asgardien les ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans une immense chambre au teintes orangées. Sur la droite se trouvaient un petit salon aux mobiliers simples, Tony constata rapidement que le bar semblait intéressant à visiter. A gauche, un lit à baldaquins encadré deux tables de chevet tout aussi simple l'invitait à dormir paisiblement. Tout cela donnait sur un balcon ouvert dont la vue sur la magnifique cité d'Asgard invitait à vous perdre dans la contemplation du paysage et à l'éveil des sens de part les odeurs qui montaient du marché en contrebas et les sons divers et variés qui venaient chatouiller ses oreilles.

« - Ceci sera votre chambre durant la durée de votre séjour, restez autant de temps que vous le souhaitez. Je vais vous laissez vous reposer Tony. Le Bifröst peut être assez éprouvant pour un simple humain.

\- Beaucoup d'humain sont venus ici ? demanda Tony curieux.

\- Non, assez peu je dois avouer. Le dernier humain à avoir foulé le sol d'Asgard était le Dr Jane Foster. »

Tony tiqua. Il s'agissait de l'ex de PointBreak. Il s'engageait sur un terrain glissant et qu'il préférait donc éviter. Il posa sa valise sur le lit puis se retourna vers Thor en lui tendant la main. Thor sourit et il engagea une forte poignée de main.

« - Je viendrais vous chercher pour le dîner. Le Roi et la Reine ont été averti de votre arrivée. Vous irez leur prêter hommage au dîner. Dans l'armoire, il y a des tenues asgardiennes qui devraient vous aller. »

Tony hocha la tête pour le remercier. Thor le gratifia d'un sourire et avant de partir, il dit :

« - C'est bon de vous revoir, ami Tony. »

Puis les portes se refermèrent sur le dos de Thor qui avait la tête baissée. Tony souffla. C'était une journée épuisante et encore, elle n'était pas terminée. Il ouvrit la dite-armoire et contempla plusieurs tenues de différentes couleurs. Une en particulière attira son attention et il l'a sortie pour la déposer sur le lit. Il commença à se déshabiller et soudain une vieille amie refit surface. Une douleur sourde se diffusa dans son bras gauche et il ne put s'empêcher de coller son bras à son torse et de la serrer de son autre main. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de rétablir sa respiration qui devenait chaotique. Mais il n'aurait jamais dû fermer les yeux car derrière ses paupières, dans le noir, la planète noir et froide apparue et au rythme de la douleur, des images s'imposèrent. Une immense armée. Des morts. Du sang. Les corps inertes de ses amis. Une ombre qui planait sur ce paysage de mort. Un ricanement sinistre. Et son cœur qui se déchirait. Une douleur tant physique que mentale.

 _Ce n'est qu'un rêve … Ce n'est qu'un rêve … Ce n'est qu'un rêve …_

Mais l'obscurité de l'univers l'engloutissait et derrière lui un immense portail laissait fondre une armée composée d'innombrables monstres sur la ville de New York. Un silence de mort régnait. Pas un bruit à l'exception de ce ricanement. Et dans cette forme sombre, cette ombre de peur et de terreur, 6 scintillements. Les Pierres de l'Infinie. Ils avaient échoué.

 _Ce n'est qu'un rêve … Ce n'est qu'un rêve … Ce n'est qu'un rêve …_

Ils avaient échoué et le chao engloutissait la Terre. Un premier pas dans une guerre qui les dépassait. Une guerre qui anéantissait le monde, la galaxie, l'Univers … Des millions de morts et lui vivant sur ce putain de rocher. Il l'avait laissé en vie. Il voulait le voir souffrir et il se délectait de cette souffrance. Tony tombait à genoux et hurlait. Il hurlait alors que ses jambes baignaient dans un ruisseau de sang tiède. « Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? ». Il tourna son visage en larme et tordu de tristesse vers le corps inerte de Steve Rogers dont la tête ensanglantée était tournée vers le philanthrope. Dans un dernier souffle, le héro de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale murmurait ses paroles qui le hanteraient à jamais : « Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? Vous nous avez-vous condamné … ». Steve Rogers succombait alors laissant le héro de New York dans la tourmente. Alors que ces paroles résonnaient encore dans le crâne de Tony, Il rouvrit les yeux et les larmes tombèrent.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve. »

 **OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Loki avait laissé son frère et Stark dans le hall préférant se rendre directement dans les appartements de sa mère. De toute façon, cela allait se terminer par une dispute et il n'avait pas envie d'y assister. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Comme parler à sa divine mère. Heimdall l'avait averti de sa présence et désormais elle l'attendait. Il arriva rapidement aux appartements dont les portes en argents en bois étaient recouvertes de décors végétaux en argent massif. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit les portes en silence. Il pénétra dans l'antichambre où se trouvait une cheminé et un tisseur. Il se revoyait là avec sa mère quand il était plus jeune. Sa mère tissait de magnifiques capes et de magnifiques tentures. Pendant ce temps, il était allongé sur le ventre sur un lit de coussin en lisant un livre. Le tout devant un feu de cheminé qui crépitait. Il quitta son souvenir et passa dans la pièce suivante qui était le bureau. C'était ici que Frigga lui avait enseigné la sorcellerie. Le coffre qui se trouvait sur une table contenait le grimoire de sa mère. Celui là même qui contenait les incantations les plus puissantes jamais prononcées, celui là même qu'il avait volé gamin en désactivant un à un les pièges magiques, celui là même qui lui avait laissé une marque à l'arrière de la cuisse. Mais aujourd'hui les protections ne s'y trouvait plus.

« - Cela ne servirait plus à rien, mon fils. Enfant, tu avais déjà désactivé les balises. Aujourd'hui tu es un homme et un sorcier émérite. »

La douce et belle Frigga se tenait devant la porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Ses cheveux étaient défaits tombant comme une cascade d'or sur ses épaules et elle était vêtu d'une robe soyeuse lavande brodée aux fils d'argent.

« - Vous êtes magnifiques, Mère. Comme toujours. Dit-il en la gratifiant du regard le plus doux qu'il se connaissant. »

En vérité, elle était la seul qu'il regardait de cette façon. Elle lui sourit à sa tour et s'avançât vers lui pour prendre son visage en coupe.

« - Tu as l'air fatigué, mon Fils. »

C'était vrai. Le temps commençait à marquer sa peau qui tirait et le peu de temps où il avait dormi ne lui avait pas redonné des couleurs. De légères ridules commençaient à marquer le coin de ses yeux mais le vert de ses yeux demeurait aussi vif que dans ses jeunes années. Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur les siennes puis sur sa taille.

« - Tu as maigri, Loki. Que se passe-t-il ? dit-elle inquiète. »

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir au salon et il s'exécuta en prenant place dans son fauteuil. Le même qu'il prenait quand il était petit. Elle s'éloigna jusqu'à une table pour servir deux coupes d'un liquide ambré : de l'hydromel. Dans l'une des deux, elle ajouta une bonne dose d'un liquide bleu qu'elle tendit à Loki.

« - Bois ça et maintenant parle. »

Elle s'assit à ses côtés en posant des petites friandises sur la tables. Ceux qu'il préférait. Il but la coupe d'une traite en grimaçant.

« - Mère, vous n'avez toujours pas apporté le goût … même l'hydromel n'y change rien !

\- Déjà petit, tu te plaignais de cela. Jamais tu ne changeras. Dit-elle en rigolant. »

Loki posa sa coupe et prit les mains de sa mère dans les siennes. Son visage s'assombrit inquiétant davantage sa mère.

« - Mère, vous n'avez jamais cesser de me considérer comme votre fils et …

\- Parce que tu l'es, Loki. Pourquoi cela t'inquiète-t-il autant ?

\- Je suis perdu … Mon cœur est déchiré entre Asgard et Jotunheim. L'une et l'autre m'appelle. La dernière encore plus depuis que sa destruction a commencé.

\- Voilà donc ce qui te préoccupe.

\- J'entends mes semblables. Leurs plaintes résonnent dans ma tête des nuits entières.

\- La Caissette de l'Hiver. »

Loki frissonna. Elle avait donc vu juste. Elle prit la tête de son plus jeune fils et la posa contre son torse. Elle savait pourquoi il était revenu. Mais elle ne ferait rien. Il était adulte et devait assumer ses choix. Il se blottit contre le cœur de sa mère et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur les battements. Son corps était si chaud.

« - Loki, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. »

Il ne dit rien mais hocha doucement la tête.

« - Je veux que tu saches que quoi que tu penses ou fasses, tu es et resteras à jamais mon fils. Même si tu n'es pas né de ma chair, je t'ai donné mon existence et t'ai façonné comme une statue d'argile. Tout comme je l'ai fait avec ton frère. Ton père m'a accompagné dans cette tâche. Et la seule différence entre toi et Thor est que vous n'avez pas emprunté le même chemin. Thor a préféré les arts de la guerre alors que tu lui as préféré les arts ancestraux de la sorcellerie. Tout comme ton père et moi. »

Il sentit la magie de sa mère se concentrer dans ses mains et le recouvrit. Son sort disparut et il reprit son apparence naturelle, celle d'un Jotun. Mais elle ne le lâcha pas. Bien au contraire, elle resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Le froid envahit la pièce mais la belle Frigga ne tremblerait pas.

« - Tu es mon fils et tu le seras dans cet univers ou dans un autre, dans cette vie ou la suivante. Et je peux parler au nom de ton père en te disant que nous t'aimons de la même manière que nous aimons Thor. »

Ces paroles raisonnèrent dans le cœur de Loki comme une délivrance mais son cœur se déchira davantage. Il se flagella mentalement et pleura à chaude larme dans les bras de sa mère, son corps tremblant à chaque spasme.

 _Pardon mère … Pardon, pour ce que je m'apprête à faire …_


	9. CHAPITRE 8

**Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire pour vous ! je place mes pions un à un pour vous proposer une histoire inédite et qui vous étonnera … alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **TITRE : TOI ET MOI**.

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Loki pénétra dans la salle de banquet. Les odeurs de viandes grillées et d'alcool l'entoura et lui ouvrirent même l'appétit. Il s'approcha donc de la table et s'assit à sa place c'est-à-dire près de sa mère qui le regardait de façon bienveillante. Mais l'esprit du dieu était ailleurs, dans les sous-sols du palais à la recherche de quelque chose. Cependant il gardait une attitude tout à fait normale et conversait avec sa douce mère. Thor qui était arrivé un peu avant, lui fit un signe de loin de façon discrète (enfin ce qui semblait discret aux yeux de Thor). Loki s'excusa auprès de Frigga et rejoignit son frère une coupe de vin à la main.

« - As-tu vu Tony ? demanda Thor un peu inquiet.

\- Pourquoi ? il n'a pas apprécié votre petit moment ? cingla Loki ».

Il faisait allusion au fait qu'il les avait laissés seul plus tôt dans la journée sans les revoir depuis même s'il savait également qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié qui les liait. Loki ne cessait de vouloir lui rappeler ce qu'il lui avait subir et à ces mots, Thor baissa la tête. Il avait perdu toute couleur. L'ainé saisit le poignet du cadet. Loki lui jeta un regard noir.

« - Tu ne m'as jamais laissé le temps de m'excuser.

\- C'est toi qui t'es tiré si ma mémoire est bonne … et je n'oublie jamais rien, mon frère.

\- Je le sais, Loki. Siffla Thor qui commençait sérieusement à être agacé. Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Tony ?

\- Je n'en sais foutre rien Thor, alors maintenant ôte ta main. »

Il s'exécuta. Soudain le silence fit place à la plus grande surprise des deux frères. Le peuple d'Asgard était habitué à leur querelle donc ce n'était clairement pas la cause de cette stupéfaction. Ils tournèrent la tête vers les grandes portes qui s'étaient ouvertes. Un individu avançait tranquillement les mains dans le dos. Anthony Stark. Mais un Stark en tenu asgardienne ! En effet, Tony était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuire noir orné de motif locaux rouges sur chaque côté des jambes. Par-dessus, une longue tunique lui donnait un air noble. Elle était également noire mais des formes triangulaires jaune et rouge s'y entremêlaient. Avec sa barbe taillée, il était tout simplement séduisant et ça, de nombreuses femmes (voir même certains hommes) l'avaient remarqué.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? marmonna Thor. »

Le dieu de la foudre amorça un pas en avant mais Loki le retint en plaçant son bras devant lui.

« - Laisse-le et regarde. »

Tony lança un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée qui semblait accroché à tout ce qu'il faisait. Au fond de la salle, Loki et Thor le regardaient mais de façon différente. Thor était catastrophée et honnêtement Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait trouvé le chemin tout seul comme un grand et il était à sa place c'est-à-dire au centre de l'attention. Quant à Loki, il le jugeait. Il attendait de voir ce qu'il allait faire et il ne l'aiderait pas. Une cinquantaine de paire d'yeux le fixaient et attendaient ses réactions. Il inspira doucement et reporta son attention sur l'immense table. Un homme d'un certain âge avec un bandeau à l'œil droit et une magnifique femme le regardaient. Il sourit doucement et s'approcha d'un pas certain vers cette table. Il s'arrêta à cinq pas de la table et posa un genou à terre en s'inclinant.

« - Je salut et prête hommage au prestigieux Roi d'Asgard et à son admirable Reine. »

Frigga pouffa de rire. Les deux frères se tournèrent choqués vers leur mère. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur mère rire d'une manière aussi spontanée. Pas en public en tout cas. Même Odin regarda son épouse en coin. Tony, enfin, souriait en coin. Il savait qu'il avait fait son petit effet en forçant sur le trait du respect. Odin leva la main pour autoriser Tony à se lever.

« - Mon nom est Odin, Roi d'Asgard et protecteur de son peuple. Présentez-vous. »

La voix du roi était forte et résonnait dans l'immense salle malgré la foule. On sentait qu'il émanait le respect et d'une certaine façon la peur.

« - Je m'appelle Anthony Stark, je suis un habitant de la planète Terre que vous appelez Midgard. Je suis un milliardaire propriétaire d'une société d'étude en ingénieurie et en développement technologique. Et à côté de cela, je suis un membre éminent des Avengers, un groupe de super-héros dont fait partie votre fils Thor qui a pour mission de protéger la Terre. »

En prononçant ces mots, Tony se tourna vers Thor en lui faisait un signe de la main et un clin d'œil. Ce geste eut pour le mérite de choquer l'assemblée dont le murmure indigné s'éleva. Mais Odin frappa deux fois de sa main sur la table et le silence s'imposa de nouveau. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son épouse se leva sans prévenir et contourna la table pour s'avancer plus près de Tony. Se dernier baissa la tête à son approche.

« - Très cher ami … je me permets de vous compter parmi eux puisque vous avez accueilli mes deux fils dans votre demeure. »

Elle lança un regard vers ses deux fils puis le reporta sur Tony.

« - Je vous remercie, Madame. Et puisque vous me faites cet immense honneur, acceptez cet humble présent. Dit-il ».

Sans prévenir, il sorti un petit boitier noir de sa poche et le tendit doucement vers la reine qui le saisit en souriant d'un air malicieux. Elle l'ouvrit et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur des dents blanches et parfaites. Tony s'excusa auprès d'elle et se saisit du contenu pour l'attacher à la toge dorée de la reine. Désormais une magnifique broche en métal et en diamant jaune en forme de lys ornait la poitrine de la belle femme.

« - C'est un présent ravissant, Monsieur Stark. Sachez qu'il ne quittera jamais sa place pour me remémorer à votre bon souvenir aussi longtemps que notre amitié durera.

\- Vous me flattez ma Dame, d'autant que vous devez posséder mille merveilleuses plus précieuse que cela. »

La reine s'approcha plus près et saisit les mains rugueuses de Tony dans les siennes.

« - Sachez, mon ami, qu'il n'est nulle plus précieux que ce qui est offert sans néfastes intentions. Vos mains sont un don, Monsieur Stark, et quand le cœur les accompagne, il n'y a rien qui puisse égaler cette noble intention. Mais dites-moi quel est ce métal ? »

Ainsi donc, elle avait deviné que c'était lui qui avait créé la broche en suivant les indications de Loki qui un jour lui avait dit que sa mère adorait les nuances de jaunes comme le soleil. D'ailleurs, alors que ses mains étaient enveloppées de celles de la reine, il remarqua que deux modestes colliers entouraient sa main droite, entremêlés. L'un vert et l'autre rouge. Des bracelets faits de la main d'enfants. Ceux de ses fils. Tony se souvint de sa propre mère. Elle était aussi douce que la mère qui se trouvait en face de lui et certainement aussi belle. Et tout comme elle, elle avait gardé sur sa table de chevet ou dans son sac à main toute sa vie durant, un petit robot en pate à modeler que Tony avait fait à l'âge de cinq ans. L'amour d'une mère était l'amour le plus pure qui puisse exister dans l'Univers.

« - Il s'agit d'un métal très peu connu du fait de sa rareté et nous espérons qu'il le reste en raison de ses particularités. Du Vibranium.

\- Je vous remercie Monsieur Anthony Stark. »

Elle le gratifia d'un hochement de tête et l'invita à table, en face d'elle et de son époux qui depuis n'avait pas pipé mot. Il se contentait de le regarder avec insistance. Un peu trop même car cela commençait à mettre Tony mal à l'aise alors qu'il avait l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention. Il sentit que quelqu'un s'installait à côté de lui : Thor tandis que Loki reprenait sa place au coté de sa mère.

« - Tu ne te mets pas à côté de ton père ? lui souffla Tony.

\- Le protocole veut que l'invité ne soit pas seul lors des banquets. Répondit Thor en se penchant à son oreille. »

Tony ricana intérieurement. Il savait pertinemment que c'était faux et que Thor se contrefichait du protocole ! L'eut-il respecté un jour ! Mais il le remerciait de ne pas le laisser seul dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et le festin commença. Tout les mets étaient succulents. Mais le regard du roi lui brulait de plus en plus la peau. IL sentait la sueur sortir littéralement des pores de sa peau. La nausée le gagnait ainsi que certaines angoisses. Il osa jeter un dernier regard vers la source de son mal-être mais le roi ne se trouvait plus là. Le silence était là en maître et le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était celui de sa respiration. L'ensemble des gens attablés était muet, plus aucun bruit ne venait aux oreilles de Tony à tel point qu'il s'est un instant demandé s'il n'était pas devenu sourd. En cherchant du regard, il croisa celui de Loki qui le dévisageait assez gravement. Il le sondait du regard. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Tony pensa que le temps s'arrêtait et que plus rien n'existait à par lui et le sorcier. Soudain il sentit quelque chose lui toucher le pied et au même moment, Loki étira un sourire en coin.

J'ai senti que le regard de père te dérangeait …

La voix de Loki dans sa tête était suave, une berceuse qui vous intimait à pousser les limites et à les violer sans avoir peur du retour de bâton. Il avait raison, son agacement avait disparu avec le vieil homme. Et Tony était tant absorbé par cette sensation de bien être qu'il ne remarqua pas le tutoiement.

Et mon regard, Tony, vous dérange-t-il ?

Le pied du dieu remonta le long de sa jambe progressivement et Tony sut qu'il devait quitter la table sans quoi il hurlerait.

« - Tony … »

La voix de Thor le rappela à la réalité. Il le regardait inquiet.

« - Ami Tony, vous n'avez pas l'air bien. »

Pendant un instant, Tony ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Il jeta un regard affolé à ses voisins de table puis il comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Odin était toujours là et le regardait toujours. Quant à Loki, il bavardait avec sa mère. Tout ce qui venait de se passer était un rêve, une illusion ; créée de toute pièce par Loki. Et ce dernier se gaussait derrière son sourire narquois !

« - Stark. »

La voix d'Odin grondait comme un orage qui prévenait de son arrivée. Tony se força à regarder le Roi. Il allait vraiment finir par vomir.

« - Votre majesté ? demanda-t-il.

\- Racontez-nous, parlez-nous de votre famille ? »

Le sujet qui fâchait tout le monde autour de la table. Tony tout d'abord pour ses relations tendues avec son père et proche de sa mère. Puis Le famille royale qui était entièrement concerné par le problème. Loki avait perdu son sourire et fusillait son père du regard. Thor quant à lui était sur le qui-vive, comme s'il attendait la réaction de quelqu'un en particulier mais qui ne venait pas.

« - Et bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, Seigneur. Mon père a fondé et dirigé l'entreprise avant moi. Et ma mère l'aidait dans sa tâche.

\- Et que font-ils désormais ? demanda doucement la reine.

\- Ils ne sont plus de ce monde. Assassinés. »

Le silence s'installa pour de vrai cette fois ci. Même Odin détourna le regard. En vérité, plus personne n'osait regarder Anthony dans les yeux sauf Frigga. Ses yeux bleus le soutenaient.

« - Ami Stark, je suis sincèrement navré …

\- Je vous remercie mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine, ma Dame, cela fait plusieurs années.

\- Mais nous ne nous connaissions pas à l'époque, renchérit Thor, c'est pourquoi la douleur de la nouvelle est vive.

\- Qu'ils vivent éternellement au Valhalla. Murmura la reine. »

Tony était touché. Il vivait avec cette douleur quotidienne mais jamais il n'en avait pleuré. Jamais une seule larme n'avait coulé à l'annonce de la mort de ses parents. A l'époque, la seule chose qu'il avait réussit à dire avait été : Et bien si je m'y attendais …

Il s'était choqué lui-même mais n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire. Après, il avait trouvé plus commode de ne rien dire du tout. Personne n'avait cherché à comprendre plus loin. Cette compassion qui l'entourait aujourd'hui le bouleversait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le dire. Peut-être parce que cela venait de personne qui ne le connaissait pas et qui par conséquent n'abondait pas en son sens uniquement par intérêt. Et de toute façon, qu'avait un roi et une reine à lui envier ? Rien. Il réfléchissait trop et l'alcool n'aidant pas, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Thor l'avait pourtant prévenu. L'hydromel était la boisson des dieux et même si un humain pouvait en boire, les effets en étaient décuplés. C'était à présent au tour de Loki de le regarder intensément. Aucune expression ne se dégageait de son visage. La lumière qui dansait au fond de ses yeux en revanche en disait long : il se délectait de la situation. C'en était trop. Tony se leva brusquement sous les regards éberlués de l'assemblée, de Thor et du roi.

« - Veuillez - m'excuser, mon Seigneur, ma Dame, mais je ne crains que l'alcool ait fait son effet. Permettez-moi de me retirer …

\- Mais faites mon ami, que la nuit vous apporte un repos réparateur. Clama Frigga.

\- Mes hommages. Termina Tony en se courbant. »

Odin hocha simplement la tête. N'ouvrant toujours pas la bouche. Puis il se retourna et sorti de la salle. Bien que la salle de banquet soit ouverte sur l'extérieur, il avait manqué de s'étouffer. Il marchait lentement dans les couloirs sombres ou faiblement éclairés. Il porta sa main à son front. Tout tournait et semblait vouloir l'engloutir. Il arriva pourtant dans l'ail réservé aux invités mais bien qu'il ne se trouvât plus qu'à quelques pas de sa chambre. Quelqu'un le tira en arrière avec force et le poussa contre le mur. Des lèvres fraîches se posèrent sur les siennes avec brutalité. Une langue inquisitrice força la barrière de ses dents pour entrainer sa jumelle dans un dance endiablée. Tony aurait plus eu tendance à dire une danse de bourré mais comme il n'avait pas les idées claires, il se contenta de grogner de rire tout en continuant d'embrasser l'inconnu. Qui n'était pas si inconnu que ça. Qui pouvait avoir de sublimes lèvres fraîches ? Le dieu posa la main droite sur la joue gauche de Tony pour caresser la barbe brune drue. Tony ouvrit les yeux quand Loki se repoussa un peu. Mais il blêmit. La peur et le dégout emplirent ses yeux. Steve Roger se trouvait devant lui et du sang coulait de son nez et de la commissure de ses lèvres. Tony porta sa main à sa bouche et constata que du sang s'y trouvait. Le dégout le prit et il sentit de l'acide remonter le long de sa gorge. Il repoussa violemment le cadavre qui se tenait devant lui et se jeta sur le côté pour repousser un haut le cœur. Il se trouvait à quatre pattes au sol quand il se retourna légèrement pour voir Loki le regarder. Le souvenir fantomatique du Cap avait disparu. Son visage regorgeait d'émotion qu'il ne lui connaissait pas ou peu : l'étonnement, la tristesse, la peine … et une vieille amie : la colère. Mais il se contenait. Tony leva une main vers Loki et ses yeux s'embrumèrent.

« - Loki, je … Excuse-moi … je ne suis pas moi-même. »

Sa voix se brisa à la fin et il ne put retenir les sanglots plus longtemps. Mais il ne pleurait pas. Son cœur était secoué de spasme et comme pour se punir, il se cognait la tête sur le mur derrière lui tout en donnant des coups de points sur le sol. Jamais Loki n'avait vu un être aussi fort que Tony tomber aussi bas. Il avait changé du tout au tout. Il était anéanti par quelque chose dont il n'avait parlé à personne. Ils se ressemblaient. Loki s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla près de l'humain qui ne cessait de se balancer tout en psalmodiant des excuses.

« - Stark … commença Loki ».

Mais Tony semblait ne pas l'entendre. Il ressemblait à un fou et pour être honnête, s'il se regardait, il se dirait que sa place était dans un hôpital psychiatrique et non dans sa belle tour.

« - Tony … »

A la prononciation de son nom, Tony leva les yeux vers Loki et s'immobilisa. Il tressaillit quand la peau de Loki le toucha à la main. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au même moment, Les doigts de Loki se lièrent à ceux de Tony.

« - Je suis désolé …

\- De quoi ? demanda Loki pour essayer de le faire parler.

\- De ça … Je suis un déchet depuis que …

\- Que …

\- Piètre spectacle, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Loki jura mentalement. Tony savait qu'il avait vainement tenter de la faire parler et avait changé de sujet. Loki saisit le visage de Tony et la tourna violement avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. C'était un sacré contraste mais cela eut pour effet de complètement réveiller Tony. Quand Loki décida de stoppe leur étreinte, Tony se releva doucement.

« - Quelle baiser !

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. »

Tony déglutit. Mais il se ressaisit. Il ne devait pas montrer ses failles.

« - Un moment d'égarement. Se content a-t-il de dire. Mais dis-moi, tu es bien entreprenant ce soir … »

Loki ricana. Il reconnaissait bien là Anthony Stark même s'il avait l'air fatigué. Tant pis. Il percerait son secret un jour ou l'autre. Mais pour le moment, il s'avança vers Tony et il le dépassa en le dévisageant. Puis il entra dans la suite de Tony et laissa la porte ouverte en une invitation alléchante au goût de Tony. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup avant d'expirer. Il devait s'échapper de ses tourments. Mais il avait besoin d'aide … Il secoua la tête et arborant un sourire carnassier, entame le pas à la suite de son amant.

« - Je vais te faire grimper aux rideaux ! dit-il fortement da façon totalement volontaire puisque Loki le fit taire d'un baiser passionné et langoureux. »

La porte se referma et le couloir retrouva son calme habituel. Mais une personne s'y trouvait toujours. Une personne qui avait échapper à la surveillance des deux hommes. Et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Tssst … cracha l'ombre.

Puis elle se retourna et ouvrit un portail grâce à un sceptre.

Tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte …

L'ombre passa le portail noir qui se referma derrière elle, la seule trace de son passage était un peu de neige qui rapidement se transforma en eau. Personne ne saurait qu'un individu se trouvait là mais bientôt ils verraient … Bientôt ils subiraient la colère d'un ennemi dont ils ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence même.


	10. CHAPITRE 9

**Note de l'auteur** **: Voici le nouveau chapitre ... C'est bientôt la fin ;) Vous seriez adorable de me laisser des petits messages 3**

 **TITRE : TOI ET MOI**

CHAPITRE 9

Le soleil léchait la peau de Loki qui était nu et assis dans le lit. Le milliardaire dormait à ses côtés et cela faisait un petit moment qu'il regardait sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme régulier. Une cicatrice avait pris la place du réacteur Ark qu'il avait fait ôter quelques années auparavant. Tony lui avait raconté le pourquoi du comment un éclat d'obus avait trouvé logis dans sa poitrine, un soir qu'ils ne dormaient pas à la tour. Ce réacteur le sauvait d'une mort certaine mais lui ôtait la vie petit à petit comme un poison qui s'insinuait progressivement dans son sang. Il avait dû choisir et il avait opté pour l'opération. Autant de chance de claquer sur la table que de s'en sortir. Mais Antony Stark était un battant. Cette blessure était donc un point d'ancrage dans sa pénible vie … Un peu comme celle à l'arrière de sa cuisse, des erreurs du passé.

« - Quels sombres secrets peuvent bien hanter ton esprit, Antony Stark. Murmura-t-il. »

Seuls quelques soupirs lui répondirent. Il reposa la coupe de vin qu'il venait de vider sur la table de chevet et se leva pour enfiler son armure. Ce faisant il admirait la vue imprenable sur le port et le pont qui menait au Bifrost. C'est quand il ajustait sa botte qu'il remarqua la fameuse valise sous le lit. Le métal le narguait et l'invitait à l'ouvrir. Il glissa un regard sur le corps endormi et voyant que le profil de Stark ne bougeait pour ainsi dire pas d'un cil … Il s'avança calmement pour s'en saisir. Sa main toucha la poignée pendant une fraction mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Une des servantes de sa mère.

« - Monsieur Stark. Vous êtes attendu pour votre audience. Veuillez-vous rendre à la salle du trône s'il vous plait. »

Le dieu jura intérieurement. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait passé la nuit dans cette chambre et en compagnie de l'homme qui y résidait. Il réfléchit rapidement et une idée émergea. Loki modifia le timbre de sa voix pour prendre celle de son amant. C'était un sortilège complexe mais qui avec un peu de pratique ne posait plus vraiment de problème. Et combien de fois s'était-il fait passer pour autre chose ou pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Ne serait-ce qu'à Thor … Comme la fois où il s'était transformé en serpent pour attirer son frère, ou celle où il avait pris la forme de Dame Sif pour le charrier … Enfin, il confirma son arrivée imminente et quand la jeune femme partie, il se tourna vers la valise mais Stark se tenait sur un coude et l'observait.

« - Ma voix dans ta bouche est quelque chose que je n'aurais cru voir !

\- Pourtant ta langue s'y trouvait bien, si je me rappelle hier soir ».

Stark rigola en se relevant. Il ouvrit le placard et saisit des vêtements à lui qu'il avait prit le soin d'emmener. Dans le reflet de ses lunettes de soleil posées côté, il vit Loki pousser du pied la valise sous le lit. Puis s'en écarter un peu. Il était vraiment incorrigible … Ne lui avait-on jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? Loki se saisit de son casque et le plaça sous son bras.

« - Tu ne restes pas ? demanda-t-il à Loki.

\- J'ai des choses à … régler. Mais nous nous verrons plus tard. Je crois savoir que Thor t'a réservé une petite surprise avec sa bande de sauvage. »

Tony nota l'hésitation dans sa voix.

« - Tu as besoins d'aide ? lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant. »

Et Loki fit quelque chose qui étonna Tony. Encore que l'étonnement ne fût pas vraiment juste. C'était encore plus impressionnant. Il se saisit du visage de Tony du bout des doigts et l'embrassa d'une façon inimaginablement tendre. Ses lèvres exerçaient une légère pression sur les siennes quasi imperceptible. Et son souffle chatouillait sa peau et son nez. Son regard était teinté d'inquiétude quand il rouvrait les yeux, une nuance de bleu s'était alors mêlée au vert intense. Mais quand ils croisèrent ceux de Tony, le bleu disparut et l'océan émeraude se renforcit. La dureté de son regard était de nouveau là.

« - Non, ce sont des choses que je dois régler seul. Même Thor ne doit pas être au courant. Et je te rappelle que tu dois faire un compte-rendu à « mes parents. » »

Tony fit un sourire en coin à l'évocation des derniers mots.

« - Tu crois qu'ils accepteront notre mariage ? ricana-t-il. »

Loki roula des yeux en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tony se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en mimant une claque sur le fessier du Dieu. Loki prit donc congé de Tony et sorti de la chambre discrètement. Il quitta l'aile des invités et parcourut divers escaliers pour aller dans ses propres appartements. Il ouvrit la porte d'argent en trombe et la referma tout aussi rapidement. Puis il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son bureau et relut un passage du plus gros grimoire qui se trouvait dessus. Il savait précisément lequel … Ses longs doigts fins parcouraient le papier usé au rythme du psalmodiement de ses lèvres. L'erreur n'était pas une option.

« - Alors c'est ainsi que cela doit se terminer …

\- Quoi donc mon frère ? »

Loki referma précipitamment le livre et le rangea parmi les autres. Thor était encore entrer sans avertir de sa présence. Il avait toujours eu des difficultés avec la politesse. Loki se releva et se tourna vers son frère d'un regard provocateur et qui ne permettait aucun sous-entendu.

« - Rien qui ne te concerne, Thor. Que veux-tu ? dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je suis venu te chercher. »

Loki attendit la suite mais visiblement il devait savoir pourquoi. Il plaça sa tête de côté en un geste interrogateur. Mais comme Thor n'en disait toujours rien, il leva la main et l'intima de parler. Thor s'avança d'un pas.

« - L'audience d'Antony Stark avec père.

\- Je suis au courant. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y assister, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

\- Et bien tu les feras plus tard. Père exige ta présence.

\- Mère n'y assistera pas ?

\- Non, elle se sent las. »

Loki grinça des dents. Son père s'arrangeait toujours pour agir au mauvais moment … à moins qu'il ne soit au courant ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait veillé à cela. Il ne pouvait pas éviter la confrontation, dans ce cas autant s'y rendre dignement. Il se saisit de son casque qu'il plaça sur sa tête. Les cornes de bouc s'élevaient donc au ciel, comme sa volonté de réussir dans sa quête. Il n'échouerait. Il inspira profondément et Thor rata un battement de cœur. Comment ne s'était-il jamais rendu compte de la prestance de son frère dans son armure. Il était un guerrier asgardien. Tout comme lui et aussi puissant d'une certaine façon. Ecore que Loki avait bien plus de volonté que lui. Il avait toujours dû faire ses preuve et en cela, Loki était bien meilleur que lui. Thor n'en doutait pas. Loki avança pour quitter la chambre mais Thor le retint par le bras. Cela eut le don d'agacer Loki.

« - Ta cervelle ne se souvient-elle pas de ce que je t'ai dit si tu osais encore me retenir ainsi, mon frère ?

\- Où étais-tu cette nuit ? »

La question l'étonna tellement qu'il en oublia sa menace. Comment savait-il qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre ? Il ne l'aurait quand même pas surveillé ?

« - Cela ne te regarde pas. Siffla-t-il plus énervé encore. »

Mais Thor ne le lâcha pas quand il essaya de se défaire de la prise de son frère. Le blond tourna son regard orageux vers lui.

« - Où étais-tu, Loki ? gronda Thor »

Loki frissonna. Il n'avait pas peur de son frère. Loin de là. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de son frère et cela ne serait jamais le cas. Mais il se souvenait de quoi il était capable en colère et sa honte ressurgit. Il se vengerait, mais pas ici, pas maintenant et pas comme cela.

« - je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je suis allé dans la bibliothèque. Cela te convient-il ou dois-je te faire la liste des livres que j'ai lu ? Je doute que tu en ais ouvert jamais un, mon frère, mais qui sait ? Tu pourrais nous surprendre … »

Cela fit mouche et la remarque eut l'effet escompté. Thor le lâcha en grognant. Puis il quitta la chambre sur les talons de son frère. A quel moment exactement la haine avait-elle remplacé leur complicité ? A quel moment étaient-ils passés de frères à concurrents puis à ennemis. Ils firent le chemin en silence. Le soleil brillait sur le sol et les murs d'or. Les oiseaux chantaient et le peuple d'Asgard vivait en contrebas du palais dans un brouhaha rassurant et plaisant. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense porte de la salle du trône. Thor se retourna vers son frère.

« - Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te demander, Loki. Ne le provoque pas. Pas encore. Mère n'est pas là pour se mettre entre vous deux une fois de plus. Et je doute que mes paroles n'apaisent sa colère. »

Loki ne répondit pas mais devant l'insistance de son frère, il hocha la tête et leva les mains en guise d'accord. Et les portes s'ouvrirent. Quelques intimes se trouvaient déjà là. Les gardes formaient un chemin jusqu'au trône et ne bougeaient pas d'un cil. Dame Sif se trouvait à gauche des escaliers et le trio palatins à droites. Tony était agenouillé devant les marches d'or et ne s'était pas retourné quand les deus princes étaient entrés.

« - Pardonnez-nous Père, lâcha Thor avec un immense sourire ».

Il avait raison, le mieux était que ce soit lui qui parle. Leur père ne dit rien et se contenta de les fixer. Loki se contenta donc de le suivre et de prendre place aux côtés de Dame Sif. Mais alors qu'il se plaçait entre la guerrière et son frère (puisque la place de l'hériter se trouvait au près du roi), Odin se tourna vers eux et fit un geste de la main à Loki.

« - Mon fils, approche-toi. Prend place à mes côtés. ».

Thor écarquilla des yeux comme le reste de l'assemblée. Loki mit même du temps à réagir et pourtant il devait avoir l'esprit le plus vif de toute la salle. Il interchangea donc sa place avec Thor qui le donna une tape amicale dans le dos. Loki ne l'avouerait jamais mais ce geste lui fit extrêment plaisir. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais fait auparavant ?! Loki fut tiré de ses pensées par le sceptre de son père qui frappa le sol avec force. Le silence s'imposa.

« - Anthony Stark, suite aux conseilles de mon fils aîné Thor, nous vous avons confié la vie de second enfant, Loki, pour qu'il purge sa peine. »

A comprendre, Thor l'avait extrait de sa prison pour l'emmener contre les ordres de son père mais avec le consentement de sa mère sur Midgard sous la protection des personnes les plus puissantes qu'il connaissait : les Avengers.

« - Maintenant que la durée de probation est terminée … »

Il ne rajouta pas que ses fils était rentré avant la fin de celle-ci mais après tout quelle différence cela faisait-il de toute façon ? Ils n'écoutaient jamais. Se fit même la réflexion que même ses corbeaux avaient peur de lui, eux.

« - Qu'avez-vous à me dire sur mon fils. »

Odin leva la main vers Tony qui se releva (enfin !). Ses genoux auraient hurlé s'ils l'avaient pu.

« - Seigneur Odin, le comportement de votre fils pendant son séjour chez moi a été … »

Il jeta un regard taquin à Loki.

« - … exemplaire. Je ne vous cache pas que vos deux fils se sont chamaillés d'ailleurs à cause de cela, ma salle à manger est en reconstruction. Mais malgré ce qui s'est passé, il y a deux ans, je lui confierais ma vie. »

Puis il regarda l'assemblée de façon circulaire.

« - Sans hésiter. »

Un blanc s'installa. Odin réfléchit quelques instants puis se leva sans prévenir. Loki leva les yeux vers père. Odin le regardait également et on pouvait lire dans son regard une multitude d'émotion. Odin était soulagé. Il posa son immense main sur l'épaule de son fils cadet et la serra.

« - Tu peux rester, mon fils. Je considère ta peine comme accomplie. »

Thor souffla de gaieté et Tony souriait de toutes ses dents. Odin se tourna vers le milliardaire et chose étonnante, descendit les marches pour se placer face à lui.

« - Antony Stark, je vous remercie. Vous avez été impliqué dans une histoire qui ne vous regardait nullement et pourtant vous avez aidé mon fils à revenir sur le droit chemin. Asgard vous remercie et vous êtes à jamais invité à rester ou à séjourner dans notre cité. »

Tony exécuta une révérence pour remercier le souverain. Puis Odin prit congé de l'assemblé. Thor s'avança vers Tony et le serra dans ses bras.

« - C'était parfait, ami Tony. Maintenant, mes amis et moi avons préparer une petite surprise. Suivez-moi. »

Thor était ravi. Tony fut presque obligé de suivre le pas du Prince et de trois des guerriers. Mais du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Loki en pleine discussion avec le quatrième asgardien. L'un des guerriers qui se trouvait à la droite du trône, un grand blond aux yeux bleu avec une moustache et une rapière. Mais ce qui énerva le plus Tony, ce fut la main de cet homme qui était posé sur l'avant-bras de son dieu … Il venait de penser « son » dieu ? Et bien peut être qu'il avait envie que ce soit le cas. Avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement la salle du trône. Il croisa le regard de Loki et de l'homme. Quelque chose les liait. Et cela fit mal à Tony qui senti son cœur se tordre. Loki avait-il autant d'emprise sur lui ?

Quelques instants après, ils arrivèrent sur un stade d'entrainement. Thor présenta l'endroit comme étant le lieu de leur entrainement aux diverses armes à lui, Loki et aux guerriers. Des gardes étaient postés à toutes les issus.

« - Accepteriez-vous une séance d'entrainement en notre compagnie ? J'ai parlé de vous à mes amis et ils seraient enchanté si vous acceptiez un duel. »

Tony était pris de cours. Il ne cessait d'observer ce grand blond qui l'insupportait à tripoter Loki de la sorte et à lui susurrer des choses auxquels Loki riait ou répondait le sourire au bec. Il répondit positivement sans trop vraiment à quoi. Puis Dame Sif lui fit un grand sourire tout en s'armant de sa double lance.

« - Houla Point Break, tu parlais d'une séance d'entrainement …

\- Nous nous entrainons entre nous. Sif voulait absolument avoir le privilège de vous défier en premier. »

Tony acquiesça un peu contre son gré. Il se dirigea vers les vitrines d'armes tout en serrant son bras gauche. La douleur revenait petit à petit. Il prit un moment à choisir, après tout il n'avait jamais manié d'arme blanche … Il porta finalement son choix sur une épée courte et un bouclier en argent. Il devait se méfier car ils semblaient tous être de brave guerrier avec une force surhumaine et un entrainement de professionnel … Bon cela ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot, il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Plutôt que d'espérer gagner, il devait surtout faire en sorte de revenir sur Terre en un seul morceau. Il ôta sa veste de costume noir et sa chemise blanche pour qu'il ne reste que son débardeur. Le soleil cognait déjà et il mourrait de chaud avant même de commencer. Il se positionna juste devant la guerrière et il s'arma. Il et à peine le temps de prendre position qu'elle fondit sur lui. La lance percuta le bouclier et Tony recula de trois pas sous la force des coups.

« - Sif, retient un peu tes coups, ce n'est qu'un midgardien ! plaisanta le guerrier roux un peu rondouillard. »

Mais elle enchaina les coups. Tony tenta tant bien que mal de contrer chacun d'eux mais elle fit voler son épée et le bouclier se brisa. L'un des morceaux de métal frôla son flanc et son débardeur blanc se teinta de rouge. Il tomba à terre et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Loki s'était levé sous le regard mi- interrogateur, mi- amusé de l'homme blond. Ce dernier d'ailleurs tapota la cuisse de Loki quand se dernier se rassit constatant que Tony allait bien. Le sang du milliardaire ne fit qu'un tour. Il se releva ignorant la douleur et interpella la guerrière qui déjà reposait son arme.

« - Ma Dame, le combat n'est pas terminé. »

Elle se retourna et admira son courage. Il venait de se prendre une dérouillée et il en redemandait ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle estimait davantage cet humain. Elle se repositionna en garde et attendit. Mais avant cela, Tony se tourna vers Thor assit sur les marches.

« - Ais-je le droit d'utiliser mes armes ? »

Thor paru étonné tout comme Loki.

« - Si l'envie vous en prend, mais notre royaume ne dispose pas d'un système informatique comme le vôtre, va-t-elle fonctionner ?

\- Ne t'en fait, Point Break, j'ai eu le temps d'apporter des modifications. »

A ces mots, Tony appuya sur un bouton au centre de sa paume maintenant par un système métallique. Soudain son armure se déploya sur son corps sous le regard médusé des quatre guerriers. Ce n'était plus Antony Stark qui se trouvait face à eux mais Iron Man.

« - J'estime le combat un peu plus égal, à présent. Dit la voix robotisée de Tony ».

Et le combat repris. Ce fut un véritable ballet entre l'asgardiennes qui maniait la lance comme personne d'autre et Tony qui volait et qui attaquait grâce à ses réacteurs. Puis un claquement de main retentit. Tony tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de pénétrer le champ de bataille : la Reine, merveilleusement vêtu d'une robe jonquille. Absorbé dans sa contemplation, Tony ne vit pas le poing de Sif arrivé et ce dernier percuta le sternum de l'armure. Tony s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin créant un petit cratère sous lui.

« - _Monsieur, je détecte une commotion cérébrale et deux côtes fêlées …_

\- Je sais Jarvis … Je le sens aussi … grogna Tony en grimaçant. »

Il se releva comme il put pour saluer la reine. Son casque disparut pour laisser apparaitre son visage dont l'arcade sourcilière gauche était ouverte.

« - Je vous que mon fils et ses amis, n'ont pas pu s'empêcher … souffla la reine.

\- N'en faite rien, Ma Dame, j'ai pu admirer les aptitudes de combat des vôtres et je dois dire que c'est impressionnant.

\- Vous faites honneur à votre réputation, Ami Stark. Renchérit Thor. Mais comment votre armure peut-elle fonctionner ici ?

\- J'ai emmené un réacteur portable auto-fonctionnel qui ne nécessite donc aucune connexion. »

Loki tiqua … la fameuse valise. La reine continua quelques instants avant de demander à Thor de la suivre pour discuter de choses qui le concernait. Les guerriers prirent donc congé à leur tour. Sif prit même le temps de remercier Tony pour le combat qu'elle jugea admirable et fort instructif. Elle lui demanda même si avant son départ, il pouvait lui expliquer comment fonctionnait son armure qu'elle admirait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Puis il remarqua que l'homme blond s'éclipsa avec Loki, une main dans le creux de ses reins … Il demanda rapidement le nom de tous les guerriers auprès de Dame Sif. Il apprit donc que le guerrier roux rondouillard se nommait Volstagg l'Enorme, le guerrier brun était Hogun le Sinistre et le fameux homme blond était Fandral l'Eclair. Frandral … Fandral …

Il suivit donc discrètement Fandral et Loki après avoir rétracté son armure. Il se saisit de ses lunettes de soleil dans sa veste et après les avoir mis, cliqua sur l'une des branches. Grace à cela, il pouvait désormais voir Loki et Fandral à travers les murs et leurs échanges lui parvenaient aussi clairement que s'ils se trouvaient à côté. Les deux hommes étaient entrés dans un petit salon privé aux tentures bleues, aussi bleu que les yeux de Fandral l'emmerdeur …. Pardon, l'éclair. Tony se posta contre le mur nord et suivit la conversation grâce à ses petits gadgets.

« - Mon Prince … commença Fandral. Mon seigneur … »

Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres du visage de Loki et ses doigts s'étaient posés sur le revers du poignet de Loki. Le rusé le fixait sans émotion particulière.

« - Tu nous es revenu changé … continua-t-il en se collant davantage à Loki ».

Tony se retenait de plus en plus à lui exploser sa belle gueule de gigolo. Puis son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Fandral avait doucement posé ses lèvres sur celles de Loki et même si ce dernier n'y répondait pas, Tony pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, il frappa avec force dans le mur, ce qui fit sursauter les deux asgardiens.

« - Qu'est-ce … commença Fandral.

\- Dis-moi Fandral, depuis quand es-tu si prévenant ? La dernière fois, tu ne voulais pas que nos petites activités soient découvertes … le coupa Loki. »

Ce dernier avait posé sa main sur la mâchoire de Fandral et le forçait à le regarder. Tony tiqua. Loki savait-il qu'il se trouvait là à les observer ? Cela se confirma quand le regard de Loki glissa lentement du regard de Frandral au mur situé derrière eux. Il savait et il se moquait de lui. Loki et Fandral faisaient à peu près la même taille et leur corpulence était semblable. Le blond poussa brusquement Loki contre une table et colla son corps au sien davantage.

« - J'ai réfléchi depuis, Loki et je veux qu'ils sachent tous autant qu'ils sont, que je te désire ardemment. Mon corps se languit du tien …

\- Tu as toujours su manier ta langue avec dextérité, Fandral.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais plaint en tout cas. »

Les mains de Fandral passèrent lentement sous le haut de cuire de Loki, touchant le ventre musclé du dieu. Il déposa une myriade de baiser dans le cou banc, humant les cheveux bruns et soyeux de Loki. Loki ne bougeait toujours pas. Pire ! il fixait le mur ! Non. Pas le mur. Il fixait Tony. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il venait de passer la nuit avec le milliardaire et un autre allait déjà lui passer dessus ? Tony rageait. Une tempête vrombissait dans son ventre, dans ses entrailles. La rage lui scindait la tête en deux et s'il avait pu, il aurait hurlé, il aurait détruit tout ce qui passait à sa porter. S'il avait pu, il aurait posé ses mains d'humain autour du cou d'asgardien de ce Fandral et il aurait serré, serré jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque et que la vie le quitte. A cette pensé, son sang se glaça et il se contenta de regarder impuissant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il ne deviendrait pas un monstre pour un amour à sens unique. Il ne détruirait pas son âme, ce qui lui restait d'âme. Fandral défaisait d'une main experte la ceinture de cuire du pantalon de Loki et il s'agenouilla. Il lança un regard entendu à Loki qui lui sourit de façon énigmatique. Mais Tony ne put résister. Il détourna le regard et il quitta la salle pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il allait faire ses bagages et quitter ce royaume qui à jamais lui rappellerait ce qu'il avait perdu ? Mais l'avait-il seulement un jour possédé ?

Une fois que Tony fut parti, Loki perdit son sourire et son visage prit une teinte mélancolique. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Fandral qui le regardait.

« - Relève-toi, Fandral. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta pendant que Loki se rhabillait. Il s'assit contre la table au côté du dieu.

« - Tu n'as jamais pensé me laisser faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est si évidement que cela, mon ami ?

\- Tu n'as pas détaché ton regard de lui de toute la journée. Et il était là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il va partir. C'est mieux ainsi. Conclut Loki.

\- Tu le perdras à jamais, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui.

\- Et pour toi ? demanda Fandral en le fixant de ses yeux bleus.

\- Qu'importe. »

Fandral se rapprocha de la porte et il saisit la poignée. Mais avant de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Loki.

« - J'étais sincère quand je te disais que mes sentiments n'avaient pas changé.

\- Je le sais, Fandral, je le sais.

\- Mais ton esprit est ailleurs …

\- Il a enchainé jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de mon être, mon âme est liée à la sienne et mon corps hurle en son absence.

\- Il t'aime plus encore, tu le sais très bien. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Car le futur est déjà tout tracé. Il doit partir. Et faire sa vie … sans moi.

\- Pourquoi te refuses-tu le bonheur ?

\- Parce que le bonheur n'existe pas … »

Fandral avait de la peine pour l'homme qu'il avait autrefois aimé, tant de fois et de façon si passionnée. Mais il ne pouvait pas retenir un esprit déchainé. Loki, un dieu. Loki, un homme brisé. Loki, seul à jamais. Il sorti et referma la porte. La pièce se rafraichit. De la glace apparut sur les meubles et au sol. Les liquides se figèrent. Les yeux du dieu devinrent rouge rubis et sa peau devint d'un bleu sans fin recouverte de lignes symétriques. Il saisit un objet au fond de sa poche. Un petit talisman vert représentant un serpent entremêlé. Il le serra dans la main et l'écrasa. L'objet émit une petite lueur verte et bleu ainsi qu'un petit son strident.

« - Et que la fin d'Asgard est proche. »

Soudain, le palais trembla. Un grondement sinistre retentit dans tout le royaume et le ciel s'obscurcit sans l'action du Père-de-toute-chose ou de son fils.

« - Pardonnez-moi ... »

Une unique larme coula le long de la joue bleutée et quand elle se jeta du bord du menton, elle se cristallisa et se brisa au sol. La seule trace de ses regrets était perdu à jamais.


	11. CHAPITRE 10

**Note de l'auteur** **: Bonsoir ! je vous poste le chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Les combats commencent et ... je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes petits poulets ! J'espère que vous allez me laisser un petit message pour me faire part de vos avis :)**

TITRE : TOI ET MOI.

~ Chapitre 10 ~

Thor accompagnait Tony jusqu'au portail du Bifröst. Heimdall les salua d'un signe de la tête, ses grands yeux jaunes fixaient le milliardaire. Une habitude du pays sans doute mais les yeux ambre du Gardien n'étaient pas dérangeant. Ils avaient quelque chose de fascinant et surtout de pas naturel. Pas naturel du tout. Tony s'arrêta et posa sa valise au sol. Thor se plaça devant lui et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« - Ami Tony, vous ne souhaitez vraiment pas rester quelques jours de plus ? vous n'avez même pas eu le temps de descendre dans la cité.

\- Peut être qu'un jour je reviendrais, Thor, mais pour le moment je préfère retourner chez moi. »

Thor comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son regard baignait dans la mélancolie et il se tenait machinalement le bras gauche comme dans les moments graves (il ne savait pas que cette douleur, vieille connaissance de Tony, tenait son origine d'une blessure).

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? souffla Thor en s'asseyant sur les trois marches aux pieds du gardien. »

Tony leva les yeux vers le blond mais ne pipa mot.

« - Mon cher frère, qu'a-t-il encore fait ? railla l'ainé.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Loki. »

Tony osa un regard vers le blond qui le regardait d'un air entendu.

« - Je connais le sentiment qui vous habite, Antony.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai vu mais je n'ai pas la volonté de le forcer à quoique ce soit.

\- Vous savez frapper là où cela fait mal, mon ami.

\- Pour toi ?

\- Entre autres. Je regrette mes actions de ce jour-là. Mais il ne m'a pas pardonné.

\- Tu trouves cela étonnant ? railla Tony en levant un sourcil étonné.

\- Non, l'inverse m'aurait choqué. Quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait entre vous…

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous. »

Le ton de Tony était sans appel. Sec et prompte à montrer sa détermination. Mais la pointe de son menton qui se tordit l'espace d'un instant et sa gorge qui se serra le trahit.

« - Si vous le dîtes, ami Tony, mais à ce moment-là, une colère sourde m'habitait à votre encontre et je dirais même que je vous ais haïs. Je ne comprenais pas. C'est pourquoi je suis revenu sur Asgard.

\- Pour trouver des réponses ? Au passage, je tiens à te dire que je t'enverrai la facture de ma salle à manger ! rigola Tony.

\- C'est exact. Répondit Thor dont le coin des yeux se plissaient à l'évocation de leur « duel ».

\- Et tu les as trouvés ?

\- Plus que cela. J'ai enfin compris d'où viennent les douleurs et les troubles de Loki. »

Tony regarda intensément Thor. Il se doutait d'où venaient les problèmes du dieu rusé mais ce n'était clairement pas à lui de fourrer son nez là-dedans. Sans oublier que ce à quoi il pensait ne devait être que la face visible de l'iceberg. Mais peut-être qu'en en sachant plus, il pourrait lui apporter son aide ? Mais l'accepterait-il ? Il le voyait déjà l'ignoré de sa superbe ou lui dire d'aller se faire voir. La curiosité l'emporta sur son désir de ne pas interférer dans des affaires de famille. Il réajusta sa position sur les marches. Il devait se confier à son ami s'il voulait aider l'homme qui lui avait voler son cœur.

« - Ecoute, Thor… »

Mais au moment où Tony ouvrit la bouche, un grondement se fit entendre et le sol trembla. Le philanthrope et le dieu se levèrent et avancèrent jusqu'aux portes en essayant de garder l'équilibre.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? murmura Thor.

\- Je pensais que tu avais les réponses ! railla Tony. »

Mais Thor n'entendit pas la veine tentative de Tony pour cacher son inquiétude. Au loin, l'on pouvait entendre les cris et les plaintes de la population qui ne comprenait pas la situation. Heimdall les rejoignit armé de son énorme épée. Progressivement, au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité, le grondement s'atténua.

« - Heimdall, que vois-tu ? demanda Thor qui s'armait de son marteau.

\- Je ne vois … rien. Mes yeux sont voilés, quelqu'un m'empêche de voir ce qui se passe. Une ombre …»

Le gardien semblait étonné, choqué et fasciné.

« - Cela doit être quelqu'un de puissant … répondit Thor. Je vais aller voir au palais. Heimdall, ouvre le Bifröst à notre ami.

\- Non, intervint Tony, je vais t'accompagner. »

A nouveau, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. De la glace commença à envelopper le palais et d'immenses pics de glace sortirent des murs et des tours pour s'élever encore plus haut dans le ciel que le palais préexistant.

« - De la glace ? dit Heimdall.

\- Loki. »

Thor et Tony avait prononcé le nom de l'accusé au même moment. Tony lâcha sa valise et donna un coup de pied sur la tranche. Elle s'ouvrit et une voix robotique et masculine en sorti.

« - Monsieur ?

\- Jarvis active l'armure de combat et enclenche le protocole 9BG46LI.

\- Vous êtes sûre, Monsieur ?

\- Exécute, Jarvis. Le temps presse !

\- Bien monsieur. »

L'armure sortie d'elle-même de la valise et se posa sur le corps de Tony. Petit à petit, le milliardaire laissait place à Iron Man. Une fois que l'armure fut installée, il se tourna vers Thor.

« - Alors Point Break ? on prend racine ou on se bouge ? »

Puis se tournant vers Heimdall.

« - Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir vous porter longtemps mais je vous dépose ? »

Heimdall hocha négativement la tête. Iron Man salua le Gardien et activa ses réacteurs qui le propulsèrent dans les airs. Thor lança son marteau et les deux Avengers se dirigèrent vers le palais de glace. Tony désactiva les haut-parleurs de l'armure pour s'adresser à Jarvis.

« - Localise Loki, Jarvis, le plus rapidement possible. »

Sous les yeux du milliardaire un plan du palais se formait et il pouvait voir plusieurs points se placer dessus. Puis au niveau des sous-sols, un point entouré d'une trentaine d'autres se teinta de rouge.

« - Localisé, Monsieur. »

Tony réactiva les hauts parleurs.

« - Thor ! Loki se trouve dans les appartements supérieurs !

\- Bien, je vais m'y rendre. Occupez-vous des étages inférieurs ! et faites attention aux géants des glaces. Ils ont une force surhumaine et des pouvoirs particuliers.

\- J'en prends bonne note ! ».

Thor accéléra et disparut sur une terrasse des étages supérieurs.

« - Monsieur, je ne comprends pas votre démarche. Fit remarquer l'I.A.

\- Moi non plus Jarvis, moi non plus. Je vais faire comme d'habitude …

\- Vous allez improviser.

\- Tu as tout compris ! ».

Quand il arriva à une porte de la muraille donnant, normalement, sur les cachots, il rétracta son armure, dans un système de bracelet articulé autour de son poignet et de sa main, de façon à être le plus silencieux possible. Puis il pénétra l'enceinte et descendit plusieurs escaliers. L'endroit était sombre et seule la lumière des torches lui permettait de ne pas se perdre. Soudain, il se colla contre le mur car deux gardes gardaient l'entrée d'une immense porte en ébonite. C'est pendant qu'il réfléchissait au comment passer cette porte sans éveiller l'attention des gardes, qu'un grondement se fit entendre au bout du couloir où il se trouvait. Les gardes, qui avaient également entendu, quittèrent leurs postes et se dirigèrent vers la position de Tony qui paniquant se jeta derrière un brasier. Dans sa hâte, il posa la main sur le bord du contenant qui lui brûla la peau la paume et son épaule gauche heurta le coin du mur. Mais il retint son grognement. Les gardes trop absorbés par la recherche de la source du bruit ne firent même pas attention à lui et le dépassèrent. Une fois seule, Tony fit apparaitre un plan du lieu au-dessus de son gant.

« - Jarvis, qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte ?

\- Je ne peux pas le savoir, monsieur, le signal semble brouillé.

\- On va y aller.

\- Si je puis me permettre, il semblerait que la source d'énergie qui entoure le palais sorte de ce lieu. Et cette énergie est semblable à celle dégager par le seigneur Loki.

\- Ah oui ? On vraiment y aller dans ce cas. D'ailleurs, où est-il maintenant ?

\- Juste à l'étage au-dessus de nous, monsieur, et il se dirige rapidement. Les gardes sont neutralisés ?

\- Ils les ont tués ? demanda Tony inquiet.

\- Non, Monsieur, je perçois leurs signes vitaux. »

Tony fut soulagé. Sur ce, il ouvrit difficilement l'énorme porte de pierre noire froide et brillante. Puis il parcourut le couloir sombre. Sur les deux côtés, à intervalle régulier, se trouvait des reliques qui lui étaient totalement inconnu. Un énorme gant en or, un orbe noir comme l'obscurité la plus opaque, le tesseract (celui-là il le connaissait !), un immense brasier qui dégageait une chaleur au moins cent fois plus intense qu'un brasier lambda, et plusieurs autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais une relique en particulière attira son intention, une boite au bout du couloir qui dégageait une lumière bleutée. Du froid en émanait et quand il l'a touché, ses doigts se glacèrent instantanément.

« - Je ne pense pas que je vais prendre ça à main nue ! Mais il va bien falloir l'emporter parce que c'est ça qu'ils sont venus chercher.

\- En effet, Monsieur, vos terminaisons nerveuses se déconnecteraient de façon irrémédiable.

\- Toujours positif, n'est-ce pas Jarvis ?!

\- Je pourrais être plus jovial, Monsieur, mais cela serait minimiser la situation actuelle. »

Quand il entendit les portes du couloir précédent s'ouvrir, il cessa de réfléchir. L'armure enveloppa ses mains et il se saisit de la caissette de l'hiver et l'emporta le plus rapidement possible. A la dernière minute et ne voyant pas de sortie autre que la porte d'où venait Loki, il se cacha derrière un des piliers de la salle des reliques après avoir reposé la caissette. Sa disparition aurait éveillé des soupçons d'autant que Loki lui avait expliqué un jour que tous les géants des glaces étaient reliés à la caissette qui s'avérait être le cœur de leur planète Jotunheim. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Loki pénétra dans la salle, suivit de cinq autres géants des glaces. Le dieu de la ruse avait pris son apparence naturelle et alors qu'il était magnifique par sa majesté, il constata que Loki était beaucoup plus petit que les autres. Autre différence, Loki et deux des autres géants arboraient des lignes symétriques qui parcouraient leurs peaux.

Loki se stoppa devant la caissette et la montra de la main.

« - Voici le cœur de notre monde, mes frères. »

« _Ses frères ?!_ » pensa Tony.

L'un de ses frères fit un geste du menton et l'un des géants sans lignes royales se saisit de la caissette. Ce frère s'approcha de Loki et posa sa grande main sur l'épaule de Loki.

« - Tu as tenu ta parole, mon frère.

\- Je tiens toujours ma parole. »

Tony pensa un instant que cela pourrait être sujet à débat mais en hochant les épaules, il frôla un vase en jade qui bascula et tomba. Il le rattrapa de justesse mais une poudre verte tomba sur son avant-bras. Une fois le vase reposé. Il tenta d'écouter la conversation des géants mais ils parlaient dorénavant dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait et une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de l'avant-bras où la poudre l'avait touché. Il jeta un regard et constata que sa peau était littéralement en train de brûlé et de fondre petit à petit sous ses yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réprima un gémissement de douleur.

Soudain, il entendit de nouveau la voix de Loki.

« - il faut partir maintenant. Rentrons sur Jotunheim.

\- Pourquoi ? mon frère, nous avons une occasion en or, attaquons ce monstre d'Odin et sa putain de reine pendant qu'il est encore temps. »

Le fameux frère fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres. Loki avança vers lui de façon menaçante.

« - Que ce soit bien clair, je vous ais fait entrer sur Asgard dans l'unique but de reprendre ce qui nous avait été volé. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, nous rentrons. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Byleist ? »

Pendant que Byleist se relevait, l'autre frère prit la parole.

« - Loki, tu n'es pas sans savoir que pendant que tu coulais une vie paisible, ici, dans le royaume d'Asgard, nous vivions sur une planète mourante où notre père, Laufey, était dépossédé de ses pouvoirs par le tyran qu'est Odin.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié, Helblindi. Mais tu n'es pas sans savoir également qu'Odin n'est pas sans défense tant qu'il n'entre pas dans son sommeil éternel. L'attaquer maintenant relèverait du suicide. »

Puis ce tournant vers Byleist.

« - Quant à toi, je te somme de ne jamais insulter à nouveau la reine de ce royaume. Dans le cas contraire, je peux te jurer que tu ne seras plus jamais capable d'avancer sans souffrir le martyr.

\- C'est une menace ? grogna Byleist en se positionnant face à Loki et en le toisant de toute sa hauteur. »

Helblindi s'interposa. Il rejoignit ses frères et posa une main sur leurs épaules.

« - Cessez tout cela mes frères. Père nous attend. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Helblindi quitta la salle suivit par les deux géants dont l'un portait la caissette. Ne restait que Loki et Byleist. Ce dernier saisit Loki à la gorge tandis que le rusé tentait de se défaire de la prise.

« - Mon frère … susurra Byleist. Sans ta magie, tu n'es rien. »

Loki ne pouvait rien dire.

« - Père et Helblindi m'ont demandé de ne rien faire. Ils te font confiance. Mais je sais à quoi tu joues, Loki. Une fois que cette histoire sera terminée, je deviendrais le roi de Jotunheim et succèderais à père. Et toi … »

Byleist lécha la joue de Loki en ricanant.

« - Je te ferais vivre un enfer et tu porteras le fruit de nos unions. »

Rien que l'idée donna la chair de poule à Loki qui eut soudainement envie de vomir. Sans prévenir, Byleist le lâcha puis quitta la salle. Tony avait fermé les yeux pour retenir des larmes et des gémissements de douleurs. Son avant-bras était sanguinolant. Alors qu'il jeta un regard à l'endroit où se trouvaient Loki et Byleist précédemment, il constata qu'ils avaient disparu. Il se permit enfin un soupir. Mais la peur le saisit quand une poigne de fer l'entraina hors de sa cachette. Il se retrouva face à Loki. Tony tomba à genoux sous l'effet de la surprise.

« - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourné dans ton monde … cracha-t-il. »

Le dieu avait repris son apparence humaine mais un restant de bleu disparaissait progressivement au niveau de ses tempes tandis que son œil droit reprenait une teinte verte. Son regard trahissait son inquiétude et sa colère.

« - Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais le palais est pris dans un iceberg géant.

\- Pourquoi … »

Loki semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne faisait plus vraiment attention à l'humain. Pourquoi n'était-il pas retourné sur Midgard ? Il avait tardé et s'était retrouvé face à ce qu'il avait essayé de cacher. Il avait tout fait pour qu'il s'en aille, il lui avait brisé le cœur ! Mais Tony était bourré d'orgueil, d'un égo démesurément grand à la hauteur de l'estime qu'il se portait … mais aussi de celle que les gens lui portaient car c'était également un homme bon, rempli de compassion pour les gens blessés et meurtris. Il avait cette volonté de porter secours à tout être vivant. Perdu dans ses pensées, Loki réalisa une chose à cet instant précis. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était pieds et poings liés au destin de Tony. Il en était désespérément tombé amoureux. Son cœur se serra. Il ferma les yeux et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« - Et merde … »

Soudain, il entendit un gémissement de douleur. Il se retourna, se faisant sa tunique vola. Tony était à genoux, recroquevillé sur lui-même et se tenait fermement le bras.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Loki en se rapprochant et se mettant à sa hauteur. »

Tony ne lâchait pas son bras et refusait de montrer son membre blessé. Il le regardait d'un regard fiévreux et plein de question.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Loki ? Pourquoi ? ».

Loki se saisit du poignée sanguinolant et força Tony à le lâcher. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« - On doit t'emmener voir les guérisseurs.

\- Réponds-moi …

\- C'est un puissant poison, il doit déjà avoir atteint ton sang …

\- Réponds-moi …

\- Le temps presse !

\- Mais Réponds-moi, putain de merde ! »

Tony était déterminé à ne pas bouger tant que le dieu n'aurait pas répondu. Loki était déchiré entre le colère face à l'entêtement de son amant et la tristesse face à sa volonté désespérée de le comprendre. Il se rapprocha davantage et posa une main fraiche sur la joue brulante du milliardaire. Le touché de sa barbe taillée et la douceur de sa peau lui manquait à un point inimaginable alors que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble remontait à la nuit dernière. Preuve de son emprise sur lui … Loki pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Tony puis il colla son front au sien.

« - Parce que je suis comme ça, Anthony. Je ne peux pas te répondre ce que tu espérais entendre. Il n'y a pas de raison autre que mon égoïsme. Je suis Prince d'Asgard et de Jotunheim, on veut me donner une infime partie de ce auquel j'ai droit alors que je veux tout… »

Loki resserrait sa prise sur Tony. Ses yeux verts fixaient ceux marrons de Tony.

« - … et je te veux toi aussi, Anthony. Je te veux désespérément mais je n'ai jamais su agir sans blesser ceux que j'aime. J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de te faire partir mais tu es là. J'ai échoué. Par ma faute, je vais perdre tout ce que j'aime : Jotunheim, Asgard, Mère, Thor … Même Père. Mais surtout je vais te perdre, toi. C'est écrit. »

Tony ne pouvait rien dire. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir compris un traître de mot tant la douleur le clouait littéralement sur place. Loki l'aida à le relever mais voyant qu'au bout de quelques mètres qu'il peinait déjà à se tenir debout, Loki passa un bras dans son dos et un sous ses genoux et le porta dans ses bras. Tony n'en était pas très fier mais il était tellement épuisé qu'il n'arrivait même pas à objecter. De toute façon, Loki ne sentait rien, sa force surhumaine rendait le poids de Tony dérisoire et il réalisa à quel point l'homme que son cœur avait choisit était aussi fragile qu'un papillon et il l'avait entrainé dans une guerre qui le dépassait. Il devait le sauver.

Loki savait que Byleist et les autres étaient retourné dans la salle du trône où attendait le Roi Laufey et une partie de son armée. Odin devait être en train de se diriger vers Laufey. Thor était … Mais où était-il ?

« - Anthony … Où est mon frère ? demanda Loki caché derrière un pilier massif.

\- Il … il est aux étages supérieurs …

\- D'accord, nous ne sommes plus très loin … »

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'une longue dague effilée fut placée sous sa gorge. Le métal froid se pressa davantage contre sa peau quand il bougea.

« - Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe, mon fils ? »

La reine s'était approchée sans bruit et était accompagné de trois jeunes femmes. Des guerrières. Frigga portait une armure en métal et en cuir qui la laissait libre de ses mouvements. Loki restait mué.

« - Je peux te faire confiance ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

Mais il ne répondait toujours pas. Doucement, elle ôta la dague et se recula d'un pas. Loki se releva et posa doucement contre le pilier. Tony salua la reine d'un hochement de tête.

« - Ma Dame … ».

Elle le salua mais ne remarqua pas son bras qu'il tentait de cacher. Elle reporta son attention sur son fils.

« - Maintenant, répond à ma question.

\- Cela ne vous regarde ne rien. »

Paf !

La gifle tomba comme un couperet. Loki ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il était choqué, sa tête restait immobile, sur le côté. Sa joue le picotait. C'était la première fois que l'on portait la main sur lui de cette façon. La colère se mit à bouillir au fond de lui mêler à la honte de ne pas avoir vu le coup venir.

« - Je peux t'assurer que tant que mon palais se trouvera dans la glace, que mon époux devra se rendre face à un roi ennemi pour parlementer, que mon fils aîné nettoiera les étages supérieurs en cherchant son frère qui est à l'origine de tout, cette affaire me regardera de près … de très près ! Alors maintenant, Loki, je te le demande pour la dernière fois. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

\- Et je ne vous le redirai qu'une fois, je ne vous dirais rien. »

PAF !

Une autre gifle tomba plus forte que la première.

« - Mais … commença-t-il.

\- Arrête de jouer la victime, Loki ! C'est toi qui leur a ouvert un passage, tu vas les renvoyer sur leur planète !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple… siffla Loki qui se massait la mâchoire.

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela que je t'ai éduqué, fils ingrat ! Vas-tu enfin de décider à agir ! »

La reine haussait rarement la voix, cette fois si était une des rares exceptions qui confirmait la règle. Loki tressaillit et même les trois guerrières reculèrent d'un pas. Soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention de la reine. Tony glissa sur le côté et tomba inconscient sur le sol de marbre. Du sang s'écoulait rapidement de son bras et sa respiration devenait erratique. Il était brûlant et pourtant son corps entier tremblait. Loki et la reine se jetèrent sur lui. Le jeune dieu prit la tête de l'humain dans ses mains et l'appelait.

« - Anthony, Anthony … Anthony !

\- Son état est critique. Il doit être emmener à l'hospice. Soldat, aidez-nous. »

Alors que les guerrières s'avancèrent pour porter conjointement Tony. Loki se figea. Il secoua son amant qui ne répondit pas aux stimuli. Puis il porta sa main à sa gorge.

« - Il ne respire plus. Il ne respire plus … Mère, aidez-moi ! Je vous en conjure ! »

Frigga agita les mains dans les airs de façon gracieuse et rapide. Elle psalmodiait des sortilèges au fur et à mesure qu'une lueur blanche émanait de ses paumes. Elle posa les mains sur le bras du milliardaire et renforça sa magie. Mais le poison était puissant. C'était un cadeau du peuple de l'Obscurité lorsqu'Odin avait conquis leur royaume et qu'il était convenu que leur Roi Magnus resterait en place sous le pouvoir d'Odin. Ce poison était fait pour tuer. Et il était en train de terminer ce pour quoi il était fait.

« - Loki, aide-moi ! »

Mais Loki paniquait. Cela étonna la mère du dieu d'autant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son fils dans cet état. Il fixait l'humain tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux comme pour le réveiller.

« - Ne me laisse pas ... »

Il semblait briser.

« - Loki ! »

Le dieu regarda sa mère. Le visage de la reine se radoucit et elle parla doucement. Son fils n'était pas dans un état normal. Il commençait à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait et ne savait plus comment faire pour s'en sortir.

« - Aide-moi, mon fils. Fais comme moi … »

Il se mit enfin à bouger. Il leva les bras et recopia les gestes de sa mère comme il faisait quand il apprenait un sort enfant. Une lueur verte émanait de ses mains et se mêlait à celle de sa mère. Frigga constata que son fils était vraiment devenu un puissant sorcier. Progressivement, la blessure se referma et le poison ressorti des plaies en un liquide noir et visqueux.

Mais au moment où les soins se terminaient, une des guerrières vola à l'autre bout de la salle. La seconde fut projetée contre un des piliers de marbre qui se brisa et la troisième fut projetée dans le vide par le balcon.

« - Que fais-tu, mon frère ? demanda Helblindi.

\- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? la reine en personne et notre cher frère. Renchérit Byleist.

\- Ne vous approchez pas. Gronda Loki. »

Mais Bylesit avança et saisit le poignet de la reine. Celle-ci se défendit et lui entailla le bras de sa dague. Mais au moment où elle amorça un sortilège, Bylesit la gifla si fort que sa lèvre inférieure se fendit et que du sang en coula. Loki vit rouge et se redressa. Sous les yeux de sa mère, la femme qui certes ne l'avait pas mis au monde mais qui l'avait aimé comme si ce fut le cas, il prit sa véritable forme. Celle dont il avait honte. Il se montra à elle comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Sa peau devint bleue et pourvue de lignes symétriques. Ses yeux verts virèrent au rouge sang et il prit en corpulence. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent un peu et ses dents s'aiguisèrent. De la glace se forma au bout de son bras et il frappa de sa masse son frère de sang qui lâcha la Reine d'Asgard et qui recula en titubant.

« - Espèce de petit con … râla Byleist. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre … continua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne va pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu, Byleist. Ne touche pas à ma Mère ! »

Dans un hurlement de colère, Loki courut vers Byleist en activant des balises magiques tout autour d'eux.

...

# le Peuple de l'Obscurité sort de mon imagination.

# Byleist et Helblindi sont vraiment les frères de Loki dans la mythologie nordique.

 _ **Bonne lecture 3**_


	12. CHAPITRE 11

**Note de l'auteur** **: Bonjour à tous (tes) ! L'hiver arrive ! heuuu je veux dire la fin arrive et elle va être explosive ! j'essaierais de mettre le chapitre 12 en ligne la semaine prochaine ;) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous me laisserez un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :) Bisous !**

TITRE : TOI ET MOI

 **Chapitre 11**

Loki se jeta sur son frère armé de son gourdin de glace et de ses balises magiques. Byleist qui avait créé une hache de glace pourfendait l'air et détruisait les balises une à une. Profitant d'une ouverture, il brisa le gourdin de Loki qui recula en grognant, une coupure balafrait désormais son bras et le sang en coulait légèrement. Les balises explosèrent pour permettre à Loki de reculer, encerclant Byleist d'un feu puissant. Son frère était beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus fort. Il avait peut-être la rapidité pour lui mais Byleist n'était pas en reste.

« - Tu peux jouer avec tes sortilèges, Loki. Mais tu n'arriveras à rien avec moi » dit-il alors que les flemmes disparaissaient une à une.

Byleist éclata de rire. Un rire grave et caverneux qui résonnait contre les parois de marbre et d'or. Le géant reposa ses yeux bleus et froids sur son jeune frère. Loki fit apparaître deux épée courte de glace et se positionna. Le rouge de ses yeux sondait Byleist à la recherche d'une faille mais il semblait n'en posséder aucune. Il grimaça de colère faisant apparaître ses canines.

« - Oui, Loki, viens ! je n'attends que ça ! »

Loki fit un pas en avant pour amorcer le combat mais s'immobilisa en entendant un grognement roque de souffrance de Tony qui s'était effondré dans les bras de la reine, sa mère. Elle le retenait et incantait divers sortilèges de soins tout en regardant son fils cadet avec inquiétude. Elle ne l'avait que très rarement vu sous cette forme, elle savait qu'il en avait honte et pourtant il savait que cette facette était sa véritable nature. Voilà ce qui faisait de Loki un homme brisé. Elle fixait donc ses beaux cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'à ses reins nus. Malgré les changements physiques, elle reconnaissait son fils. Son garçon dont elle connaissait les moindres particularités.

Loki réfléchissait à tout vitesse. Combattre de front ne servait à rien. Une idée émergea dans son esprit.

« - Je t'attends Loki ! hurla Byleist. »

Loki afficha un sourire en coin. Puis il murmura un mot sifflant et petit à petit de la brume l'enveloppa. Il effectua un pas sur le côté et disparut dans la brume gelée. De la glace apparut au sol et sur les murs. La température chuta dangereusement.

« - Tu fuis ? espèce de traitre ! »

La rage prit possession du géant et sous le coup de la colère, il s'engagea droit devant lui. Cette asgardienne, la reine en plus ! s'il la tuait, il serait un héro ! et cet humain ? Cet insecte qui était en train de mourir. Loki l'avait regardé avec tendresse et inquiétude … il avait utilisé sa magie sur lui pour le sauver… Serait-il son amant ? Loki n'était qu'à lui … alors il allait le tuer. Il se ferait une joie d'étreindre le cou de cet homme et de le serrer sous les yeux de Loki jusqu'au craquement final. Helblindi comprit les intentions de son frère et esseya de le dissuader mais Byleist le frappa et il fut projeté au sol. Il se rua sur la reine et sur Tony. Soudain, alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres de ses deux victimes, une rune verte apparut sous son pied gauche et s'illumina d'une lueur émeraude profonde. Dans un bruit cristallin, des dizaines de chaîne sortirent de la balise et se saisirent du géant des glaces. Ces chaînes furent scellées par des cadenas magiques bleu foncé.

« - Qu'est-ce que … ! cracha le géant en tentant de se défaire de l'amas métallique. »

Soudain Loki réapparut dans une brume verte et bleu derrière Byleist. Il se saisit d'une dague dont l'effilé était très tranchant et la place sous la gorge musclée de son frère.

« - Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, Byleist. Ne touche pas à ma mère. Mais tu es un être résolument stupide. »

Byleist grogna et tenta de se retourner mais la lame pénétra sa chair. La reine avait levé les yeux vers son fils. Anthony Stark allait de plus ne plus mal.

« - Loki … Le temps presse ! dit-elle.

\- Tu rêves de me tuer n'est-ce pas ? Je le sens … chuchota-il à son oreille. »

Puis, il se tourna vers Helblindi.

« - As-tu l'intention de m'empêcher de poursuivre mon chemin ? »

Le jeune géant ferma les yeux en soupirant. Loki attendait sa réponse, ses deux dagues aux mains sur le qui-vive. Helblindi était plus sage et plus modéré que Byleist, avec un peu de chance il le laisserait partir. Soudain, Helblindi rouvrit les yeux laissant apparaître ses pupilles de sang.

« - Loki, il s'agit de la reine d'Asgard … épouse du Roi, notre ennemi. »

Loki gronda et s'arma, près à attaquer et éventuellement, si la situation l'exigeait, à tuer son frère. Mais contre toutes attentes, Helblindi fit disparaitre la glace qui entourait son bras gauche.

« - Mais Père ne nous a donné aucun ordre la concernant et de ce que l'on m'en a dit, il s'agit d'une femme aussi bonne que puissante. Je n'ai donc aucune colère à son encontre.

\- Helblindi ! Que fais-tu ?! hurla Byleist. »

Le jeune géant enjamba la distance qui le séparait de ses frères et frappa violemment Byleist à l'arrière de la nuque le faisant tomber inconscient et inerte au sol entouré du tintement des chaînes qui se refermèrent davantage sur le corps.

« - Va, Loki. Mais je ne te garantis pas que je ne devrais pas te battre si nous nous recroisons.

\- Je te remercie, Helblindi.

\- Tu as toujours été différent … »

Puis Helblindi tendit sa main que Loki saisit dans une étreinte forte et virile.

« - Que notre Mère te porte jusqu'à ton dessein.

\- Et que le Grand Esprit te recouvre de son manteau de glace et de sa protection. »

Puis Loki se détourna et s'agenouilla près de Tony et de sa mère.

« - Allons-y mère. »

...

Il se saisit de Tony et le porta jusqu'à l'hospice où trois guérisseuses portèrent directement secoure au philanthrope. Alors qu'elles l'emmenèrent dans une autre salle, Loki voulut les suivre mais sa mère l'en empêcha. Il reprit progressivement sa forme asgardienne. La porte se referma sur les guérisseuses et la salle devint tout d'un coup silencieuse. Seul le bruit de l'eau qui coulait d'une fontaine en forme d'arbre-monde rompait le silence. Ça et le bruissement des tissus qui composaient la robe de la reine. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune fils.

« - Laisse les, mon fils. Il va s'en sortir …

\- Je ne comprends pas … il devait être parti ! »

La reine gloussa ce qui choqua Loki.

« - Tu commences enfin à comprendre que le monde entier ne plie pas devant tes exigences.

\- Mère ? répondit Loki le visage légèrement rougit.

\- Nous n'étions pas du même avis ton père et moi à ce sujet ! Il était certain que tu t'en rendrais compte le jour où tu te retrouverais seul. Je lui ais répondu que cela se produirait le jour où tu verrais que tu ne l'es pas. »

Loki fermait les yeux et réprimait une furieuse envie d'hurler. Il sentit la main fraîche de sa tendre mère sur sa joue et il la regarda.

« - Vous seule avez toujours eue foi en moi …

\- C'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Ton père t'a offert sa confiance bien des fois malgré tout ce que tu as fais mais il est arrivé un moment où il fut obligé de montrer l'exemple, mon fils. Il pensait que t'enfermer un certain temps était le seul de moyen de te protéger.

\- Me protéger de quoi ?!

\- De toi-même ! »

Sa mère avait haussé le ton.

« - La seule cause de ton malheur est ta volonté d'être seul. De penser que tu l'es ! Penses-tu sincèrement que si ta forme de jotun avait été un problème, nous t'aurions considéré comme notre fils ? penses-tu que tu serais devenu un prince d'Asgard ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. La reine continua.

« - Et ton frère ? As-tu pensé à Thor ? il a toujours été malheureux de te voir t'infliger ça ! il a toujours eu confiance en toi et il ne désirait qu'un chose : que tu ais foi en lui autant qu'il avait foi en toi.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée ce qu'il m'a fait subir ! s'étrangla Loki en repensant à cette fois-là.

\- Je le sais, Loki. »

Loki la regarda de façon honteuse. Ainsi elle était au courant ? il se senti dévalorisé.

« - Comment l'avez-vous su ? demanda-t-il par curiosité.

\- Quand Thor est revenu, il est venu me voir pour se confesser. Il m'a tout avoué.

\- Et vous n'avez rien fait ?

\- Non, il s'est assez puni comme ça tant la remord et la honte le ronge. Vous êtes adulte, mon fils, et il serait temps que vous régliez vos histoires comme tel.

\- Thor a toujours eu le beau rôle, comme toujours ! s'énerva Loki.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien. Bien souvent j'ai pris ta défense face à une décision arbitraire de votre père ou de ton frère. Tu as plus souvent eu raison qu'eux mais tu n'as jamais su comme imposer tes idées de façon autre que par la colère et la guerre. Jamais je n'ai caché mon point de vue ! »

Loki détourna le regard.

« - Parle-moi mon chéri. »

La voix douce de la reine l'enveloppa tout entier. Il était ben là, avec celle qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur. Il aimait temps être avec elle. Même sans rien dire, le simple fait d'être en sa présence le calmait. Son âme torturée ressentait toute la bienveillance de cette femme qui le considérait comme le fruit de ses entrailles. Loki se concentra sur ces lamentations qui faisaient écho dans sa tête et au plus profond de son âme.

« - Je les entends, mère. Ils crient et pleurent, ils m'appellent ! Leurs planètes, ma terre natale … elles meurent ! Si je ne faisais rien, tous ce que j'ai été, une partie de moi aurait cessé d'exister. Et tous ce que je veux c'est que ces voix cessent. Je les entends le jour, la nuit … mes rêves ne sont que cauchemars et désolation.

\- Mon tout petit, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parler avant d'agir ? »

Loki avait les yeux humides et rougis. Son cœur semblait être entouré d'un étau de fer rouge. L'air lui manquait. Rapidement, il se concentra pour renfermer les voix derrière la porte mentale qu'il avait créé pour mener une vie à peu près normale, tout du moins plus calme. Il se frotta les yeux du revers du poignet et se leva. Il ne répondrait pas, il n'avait pas à se justifier.

« - Jure moi, mon fils, que quoi que tu choisisses de faire, tu pardonneras à ton père et à ton frère.

\- Est-ce là votre seule demande ?

\- En attends-tu une autre ? Je ne souhaite que cela. Que la paix revienne dans notre famille.

\- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je vous le promets, mère. »

C'était la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire, par égard pour elle. Il devait maintenant affronter ses pères. Le moment était venu. Il s'approcha doucement de sa mère et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Frigga ferma les yeux pour savourer le contacte des lèvres de son fils. Derrière ses paupières, diverses images de son fils à différents stades de son évolution apparurent : Loki bébé dans ses langes blancs, Loki enfant se bagarrant avec Thor, Loki adolescent en compétition avec son frère et étudiant la magie, Loki adulte ferme et doté d'une attitude princière. Mais une dernière image lui brisa le cœur. Loki sous sa forme de Jotun beignant dans une mare de sang, son buste dans les bras d'un Thor effondré dont la colère déchirait le ciel sous la forme d'éclaire.

« - Que les Ases te protègent, mon fils. »

Jetant sa cape derrière lui, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait voulu savoir d'où il venait et qui il était. Maintenant il savait et constatait horrifier l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Ses deux familles s'entretuaient et c'était sa faute. C'était donc à lui de régler le problème. Il existait une loi à Jötunheim, une coutume ancestrale qui pouvait peut-être sauver Odin et son frère. Le sang d'un seul asgardien devait couler et cela serait le sien. Quitte à en mourir.

...

Pendant ce temps, Tony était allongé sur une table de marbre. Il pouvait sentir la matière lisse et froide sous sa peau. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux mais la lumière des torches lui vrilla le crâne. Six jeunes femmes étaient penchées sur lui.

« - Mesdames, quelle agréable façon de reprendre connaissance … ».

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever enveloppé des gloussements féminins mais son bras le cuisait atrocement.

« - Attention Seigneur Stark ! dit une jeune rouquine au visage en forme de cœur et aux yeux verts. »

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir et une autre jeune femme, brune aux yeux d'une bleu translucide, lui apporta une coupe contenant un liquide doré.

« - c'est un fortifiant, lui dit-elle, cela devrait vous aidez à retrouver vos esprits ».

Il se saisit de la coupe et la but d'une traite. Ce fut comme si un coup de fouet traversait l'entièreté de son corps. Reposant la coupe, il sentit comme un courant d'air et un frisson parcourut toute son échine. Il remarqua enfin qu'il se trouvait torse nu et comprit pourquoi les jeunes femmes le regardaient de cette façon. La plus jeune jetait des regards timides sur lui en rougissant tandis que la plus âgé lui jetait des regards envieux. Tony s'étira et sous l'effort, ses muscles se bandèrent sous sa peau légèrement bronzée. L'une d'elle aperçut sa chair de poule et lui apporta une tunique courte de lin orange. Elle arborait une chevelure blonde cendré et des yeux noisette très doux. Elle semblait posséder une certaine sagesse que les autres n'avaient pas. Il se dirigea lentement vers elle et la remercia d'un sourire. Une fois vêtu, il se remémora les derniers évènements. Loki.

« - Où est le prince Loki ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Le prince a quitté l'hospice il y a de cela une heure.

\- Je … je dois partir …

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit doucement la jeune femme sage, le prince est un homme puissant. Il saura défendre notre Royaume.

\- Je vous remercie, mais …

\- La reine a demandé à être prévenu dès votre réveil. Elle vous attend près de la fontaine. »

Puis sans rien dire d'autre, les jeunes femmes se retirent dans une salle annexe. En se massant le bras gauche, il se rendit dans le hall de l'hospice et effectivement, la reine l'y attendait. Elle lisait un ancien ouvrage et quand elle entendit les pas de Tony, elle releva la tête. Dans un bruit sourd, elle referma l'ouvrage. Le petit vent qui s'en dégagea fit voler quelques-unes de ses boucles dorées.

« - Je suis heureuse de constater l'amélioration de votre état, ami Stark.

\- Madame, je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé. »

Et c'était vrai. Son bras ne portait plus qu'une infime cicatrice là où sur Terre, il aurait eu un bras totalement déchiqueté. Tony était inquiet pour son amant et dans l'instant il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, partir pour le rejoindre et l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« - Je demande à sa majesté si elle peut me donner congé. Je dois …

\- Monsieur Stark, il y a un temps pour la guerre et un temps pour tout autre chose. En cette instant, je dois m'entretenir avec vous. J'ai confiance en mon époux et en mes deux fils pour protéger le Royaume de l'invasion Jotün. »

Sa voix était sans appel. Elle tapota doucement la place à côté d'elle sur le banc, intimant donc à Tony de s'y poser. Ce qu'il fit. Il fit attention à ce que leurs genoux ne se touchent pas. Malgré les batailles qui avaient lieu dans le palais, l'hospice était d'un calme absolu, presque religieux et seul le clapotis de l'eau troublait ce calme apparent. Des oiseaux multicolores descendirent en flèches avant de remonter sur une armoire. Tony leva la tête et contempla un ciel éclatant à travers l'atrium.

« - Qui êtes-vous pour mon fils ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder, les yeux fixe sur un point imaginaire qui devait avoir sa place sur le mur d'en face où des gravures magnifiques se promenaient. »

Tony avait deviné qu'elle parlait de Loki mais pouvait-il décemment dire à cette femme qu'il couchait avec son fils qui de toute évidence devait un jour se marier pour assurer une descendance tout comme Thor. Il prit un temps de réflexion pour choisir les mots adéquats.

« - Je … suis un ami de votre fils, de vos deux fils d'ailleurs. Dit-il fière d'être aussi conciliant.

\- Je le sais, Monsieur Stark. Thor m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Mais concernant mon fils Loki ? »

Bon, visiblement Thor n'avait pas tenu sa langue. Mais était-elle au courant de toute la situation ?

« - Votre fils est quelqu'un pour qui j'ai énormément d'affection. »

Elle le regarda enfin. Mais ses yeux en disaient long. Elle savait. Elle se saisit des grandes mains rugueuses et les serra dans les siennes.

« - Lui confieriez-vous votre vie ? »

Tony fut étonné de la question. Il n'était plus question de sous-entendu. Elle l'encourageait à jouer carte sur table et Tony n'était pas du genre à perdre.

« - Sans hésiter. Lui répondit-il du plus sérieux possible.

\- Et si la sienne était menacée ?

\- Moi vivant, jamais. Railla-t-il. Votre fils … »

Elle serra davantage les mains de l'humain.

« - Votre fils est bien plus qu'un ami, il m'a permis de découvrir des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu ressentir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je … »

 _Allez ! dis-le !_ lui intimait son lui intérieur. _Tu … l'ai … mes !_

« - Je l'aimes d'une façon démesurée. De cette amour qui vous rend fou et même si je sais qu'un jour, il nous sera impossible d'être ensemble pour le temps qu'il nous reste, je veux qu'il sache qu'il est la personne la plus précieuse dans ma vie.

\- Vous savez qu'il ne se contentera pas de cela ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je le sais. Mais si je dois donner ma vie pour lui, alors je m'en défais sans hésiter. »

Elle inspira en fermant les yeux. Puis quand elle reprit la discussion, ses yeux était teint d'une détermination sans borne.

« - Je vous en prie, Anthony Stark, sauvez mon fils. Je sais que vous ne nous devez rien, c'est même à Asgard de vous remercier pour avoir veiller sur mes fils. Mais je sens que quelque chose de sombre va arriver. »

La reine semblait tétanisée. Elle avait peur pour son fils.

« - N'en faites rien, Madame ».

Il se leva et activa le bracelet de métal qu'il portait au bras. Soudain son armure se développa sur son corps comme une seconde peau. Puis d'un pas ferme, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Un plan du palais s'afficha devant ses yeux et il vit où se trouvait Loki. Il avançait progressivement jusqu'à la salle du trône où un énorme nombre d'ennemi se trouvait également. Jarvis lui indiqua qu'Odin et Thor s'y trouvait également.

« - Monsieur, je suis d'avis que vous ne passiez pas par le couloir principal.

\- Une suggestion Jarvis ?

\- J'en ai quelques-unes. Le palais est truffé de passage souterrain.

\- J'opte pour une solution qui ne manque pas de style, Jarvis.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Tu vas voir mon petit Jarvis. »

...

Loki n'avait pas encore repris son aspect de Jotün. Il arpentait les couloirs du palais qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts pour se rendre dans la salle du trône. Il avait neutralisé chaque garde et chaque géant qu'il croisait mais une fois derrière les immenses portes, il eut un doute. Allait-il y arriver ? Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Ce n'était plus le moment d'y réfléchir. Il posa ses mains sur les portes et les poussa. Toutes les personnes se tournèrent dans sa direction en entendant le grincement des gonds. Il avança tranquillement jusqu'au milieu de la salle, ses talons claquaient da façon régulière sur le sol de marbres jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau de l'immense tapis rouge brodé au fil d'or. Tous les géants des glaces qui n'étaient pas de sang royal (tous à l'exception du roi, d'Helblindi et de Byleist) se tapèrent la poitrine du point en signe de salue au benjamin des Princes. Ils auraient mis genoux à terre s'il n'y avait eu les soldats asgardiens. Thor armé de son marteau menaçait les deux autres enfants princiers : Helblindi et Byleist. Tous trois se jetaient des regards haineux. Thor avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait des frères de Loki, ils n'en restaient pas moins des Jotüns et Byleist en voulait toujours à Helblindi pour l'avoir neutralisé et avoir laissé Loki s'échapper. C'était à celui qui attaquerait le premier. Odin quant à lui se tenait debout, devant Laufey qui dans la même pose, posait son regard sur Loki.

« - On dirait que j'arrive au bon moment ! lança-t-il.

\- Loki ! dit Thor en amorçant un pas vers son frère. »

Byleist lui barra la route. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait de se retrouver plus proche de Loki pour mieux l'étriper dès qu'il passerait à porter de main que de séparer Thor de son « frère ». Helblindi se contenta de souffler devant la désinvolture de son cadet.

« - Père, … »

Loki s'arrêta. C'était assez étrange de dire « père » alors que les deux hommes présents étaient son père : biologiquement parlant et d'adoption. Réflexion faite, la situation était assez gênante. Enfin elle l'aurait été pour une personne normale, parce que dans l'instant Loki se sentait dans son élément puisqu'il était au centre de l'attention. Il se tourna vers Laufey.

« - Nous avions convenu que je vous amène au palais de façon qu'Odin ne se rende compte de rien. Mais les plans ont changé sans que je sois tenu au courant.

\- Les plans n'ont absolument pas changé, mon fils. Dit calmement Laufey.

\- Ne devions-nous pas simplement récupérer la caissette ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un traitre ! hurla Byleist derrière le roi Laufey. »

Laufey leva la main pour demander le silence.

« - Odin, avez-vous réfléchit à l'accord que je vous propose ? »

Le vieil homme fusilla Laufey du regard. Jamais il n'avait plié devant un ennemi et encore moins devant un peuple qu'il avait soumis par deux fois !

« - Jamais ! que les Ases m'en soient témoins ! hurla-t-il. C'est votre peuple qui rompait le pacte.

\- Un pacte ? demanda Laufey acerbe. Celui que vous nous avez obligé à signer après avoir décimé mon royaume ? Asgardien, il est hors de question que le futur de Jotünheim soit compromis pour le bon vouloir d'un roi de pacotille ! »

Si Odin resta de marbre face à la pique du roi de glace, Thor s'enorgueillit de la remarque. Il réussit à éviter Byleist et, armé de Mjolnir, il attaqua Laufey. Un bouclier de glace aussi résistant que de l'acier enveloppa le roi. Mais contre toute attente ce n'est pas Byleist, ni même Helblindi qui bloqua Thor mais bien Loki. Toujours sous sa forme asgardienne, il se saisit de son casque et à l'aide des cornes, il déjoua les attaques de Thor. A bout de souffle, Thor, dans un râle de colère face à la trahison de son frère, fonça de toute la force qu'il se connaissait sur lui mais il disparut et Thor rentra dans un cercle de défense. Un mur magique d'un violet tirant sur le noir l'encercla, l'empêchant de faire un pas en dehors.

« - Loki ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Thor, la voix nouée dans un mélange d'une profonde tristesse et d'une colère sans nom. »

Le dénommé se retourna de façon faussement intéressée.

« - Je fais ce pour quoi je suis né : je prends le pouvoir auquel j'ai droit. »

Loki reposa son casque sur sa tête et se posta devant Odin.

« - Père, vous savez, puisque vous me l'avez souvent reproché, que depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je me suis plongé dans les livres. Si j'y ai appris les arts mystiques, j'y ai également appris les coutumes des neufs royaumes.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? cracha Byleist énervé. »

Loki ne se retourna pas et se contenta de faire claquer sa langue en signe d'énervement. Il avait toujours le chic pour parler quand le moment incitait à faire le contraire.

« - Il veut parler de la coutume du Défi à la Couronne, mon époux. »

Laufey se retourna vers la reine.

« - Madame, vous nous faite enfin l'honneur de votre présence. »

La reine se rendit jusqu'au trône et prit place à côté de son époux non sans jeter un regard à ses deux fils.

« - C'est exact ! relança Loki. Roi Laufey, nous avons en notre possession la caissette de l'Hiver. Notre monde va pouvoir revivre et se libérer des chaînes d'Odin. Pour autant c'est Byleist qui est votre héritier dans l'ordre de succession alors même qu'Helblindi est l'aîné et que si vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici, il n'en revient qu'à ma seule volonté. »

Laufey se retourna clairement vers son fils cadet. Il posa son immense lance au sol dans un claquement sinistre et de la glace se forma au pied de la lance.

« - Je vous propose donc un arrangement, mon père.

\- Je t'écoute, mon fils, mais mesure tes paroles. C'est encore au roi que tu t'adresses.

\- Certes. J'invoque mon droit à la Couronne en défiant Byleist dans un combat. »

Ce dernier hurla.

« - Tu fais bien, mon frère ! je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser mon souhait le plus cher : rabattre ton caquet de bâtard.

\- Suffit, Byleist. Siffla le roi Laufey. Loki reste ton frère et mon fils, mesure tes paroles également. »

En entendant ces mots, la reine s'était levée prête à en découdre s'il le fallait pour défendre l'honneur de son fils. Odin l'encouragea à ne rien faire en posant sa main sur la sienne. Leur fils était intelligeant, il saurait se débrouiller.

Mais Loki ne se démonta pas. Avec toute la confiance qu'il avait et il en avait beaucoup, il continua :

« - Mais je demande à sa majesté deux conditions : la première est que si Byleist remporte le combat, il reste l'héritier au trône de Jötunheim et je ne m'opposerais pas à vous. En revanche si je gagne, vous retournez sur Jötunheim avec la caissette sans verser une seule goutte de sang asgardien. »

Odin se leva à son tour. Il venait de comprendre son fils cadet. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plus tôt ? De plus c'était un pari risqué : Loki était certainement le sorcier le plus doué et le talentueux qui puisse exister mais sur le plan physique, il était loin d'égaler son frère de sang même sous sa forme de géant.

« - Et ! »

Loki avait levé la main droite et insisté sur le mot pour attirer toute l'attention sur lui.

« - Je deviens légitimement l'héritier du trône de Jötunheim. »

Un silence de glace s'installa. Progressivement, la prison de Thor s'était désactivée le laissant libre de tous mouvements. Mais il ne bougea pas. Avait-il bien entendu ? Jötunheim ? et non Asgard ? Cela faisait plus de cent ans que Loki le bassinait avec le trône de leur père qui devait lui revenir et maintenant qu'ils y étaient il demandait tout autre chose ?! Laufey éclata de rire. En effet, la situation était burlesque. Dans la salle du trône du palais d'Asgard se trouvaient deux camps : les asgardiens et les Jötuns. Une bataille sanglante aurait dû avoir lieu et à la place, ce serait un duel ? Loki était content de lui. Mais une certaine peur le saisit. Il devait impérativement gagner même si cela devait signer son départ définitif d'Asgard.

« - Roi Odin, commença Laufey, nous sommes dans votre palais. Je vous laisse le loisir de décider. »

Comme pour illustrer son propos, le roi Laufey rengaina son épée et contre toute attente, un trône de glace apparut à l'autre extrémité de la salle, en face du trône d'or d'Odin. Laufey s'y assit.

« - Me concernant, je te laisse cette opportunité. Tu as du cran. »

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Odin était perturbé. Cette situation était … indescriptible. Il se saisit de sa lance et frappa d'un coup le sol avant d'annoncer son choix de sa voix grondante. Le sol raisonna un certain temps.

« - Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Tout en sachant que dans l'éventualité où Byleist gagnait, ce serait la guerre. Mais cela avait le mérite de laisse du temps à son armée pour se mettre en place.

Les quelques géants des glaces qui se trouvaient là se mirent d'un côté de la salle tandis que les soldats asgardiens dans leurs armures dorées se placèrent en face de sorte à ce que la salle du trône devienne une arène improvisée. Byleist se plaça devant le trône de son père et matérialisa deux gourdins de glace. Loki quant à lui se mit devant le trône de son père et de sa mère où Thor avait également repris sa place. Le dieu malicieux avait les yeux fermés et se concentrait jusqu'à ce que Thor se rapproche et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« - Tu peux encore changer d'avis. A nous deux, nous pourrions les battre !

\- Non, Thor. Je fais ce qui doit être fait.

\- Mais …

\- Thor ! gronda Odin. Laisse-le. »

Thor bouillonnait de colère. Il savait que Loki manigançait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir quoi. Il obéit pourtant à son père après avoir longuement fixé le regard de son frère. Loki décida qu'il était temps pour lui que tous voient sa vraie nature. Tout en gardant son armure asgardienne, il revêtit son apparence de Jötun. Sa peau devint bleue et glacée, des lignes parcoururent son corps et ses pupilles virèrent au rouge sang. Pour finir, il réajusta une mèche de cheveux plus longue sous son casque et fit apparaitre deux épées courtes dorées.

Un bruit étrange retentit et tous regardèrent vers le balcon. Tony fit son apparition. Il se posa sur le marbre et son armure s'ouvrit pour le laisser sortir puis se referma mais resta debout en veille.

« - Qu'ai-je raté ? dit-il ironiquement devant le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

\- Ami Stark, prenez place près de moi. Dit la reine calmement. »

Il la rejoint et se tint debout près d'elle. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil entendu à la reine que Thor ne put ignorer. Quelque chose se tramait et personne ne daignait le mettre au courant. Il amorça un pas en direction de Loki pour le forcer à parler mais Tony posa une main ferme sur son épaule. Il tourna un visage mi étonné mi agacé.

« - Vous saurez tout en temps et en heure. N'agissez pas sottement. »

Thor n'en fut pas vexé. Il connaissait Tony et il avait confiance en lui. Alors soit il allait attendre. Loki jeta un dernier regard à Tony. Il était en vie ? Un profond sentiment de soulagement le submergea. Il avait l'air de bien se porter même si le milliardaire tenait encore fermement son bras gauche. Autre chose attira son attention … que signifiait ce coup d'œil entre lui et sa mère ? Malheureusement, le temps pressait et le début du duel était annoncé. Avant de se lancer dans le combat, il croisa enfin le regard noisette et plein de malice de Tony. Si le choix lui était offert, il resterait des heures à le regarder. Pourquoi tout devait être soit noir soit blanc. Soit heureux, soit démesurément triste. Il se détourna à contre cœur pour faire face à Byleist.

Un tableau bien moins réjouissant ! Laufey ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer le début du duel mais Byleist l'interrompit.

« - Moi aussi j'ai une condition père.

\- Parle, fils. Mais fait vite ! répondit Laufey agacé sur son trône de glace.

\- Interdiction d'utiliser la sorcellerie. »

Loki fut estomaqué. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Byleist aurait l'audace de s'imposer de cette façon. Odin se leva précipitamment, ce qui fit sursauter la reine déjà anxieuse. Il rejoignit Loki dans l'arène et se plaça devant lui. Il posa une main sur son bras droit et de l'autre lui prit le menton.

« - Mon fils, ne te sens pas obligé d'accomplir cette folie.

\- Vous pensez que je ne sais pas me battre, père ? »

Loki était attristé. Odin n'avait jamais vu en lui que le sorcier et non le guerrier. Il détourna le regard mais Odin maintint sa prise en plaçant sa main sur sa joue.

« - Ecoute-moi Loki, tu es mon fils et je ne cesserais jamais d'être fier de toi. En aucun cas, je ne douterais de tes capacités au combat mais ce que je refuse, c'est de perdre un des mes enfants dans un combat suicide. Nous sommes une famille et c'est en famille que nous réglons les problèmes. »

Depuis tout petit, il avait rêvé que son père lui transmette ces mots. Pourquoi maintenant ? alors qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer ?!

« - Je vous remercie, mon père. Mais il en va désormais de mon honneur. »

Sur ces mots, Odin caressa une dernière fois la joue bleutée de son fils avant de remonter sur son trône.

« - Alors Loki ? Penses-tu pouvoir me battre ?

\- Je m'en vais te le prouver, mon frère.

\- Je ne retiendrais pas mes coups.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins, Byleist. Et je compte bien en faire de même. »

Odin fit un signe de la main à un garde qui rengaina son épée dorée et se saisit d'une corne.

« - Au son de la corne, le duel débutera. Cria-t-il de façon que tous en présence puissent entendre. »

Le soldat inspira profondément et souffla. Un grondement grave semblable à une armée de buffle traversa la salle, l'écho se répercutant sur chacun des murs et chacune des colonnes de la salle. Loki et Byleist se mirent en position d'attaque. Odin profita de l'attention porté aux deux guerriers pour interpeller son fils aîné.

« - Notre peuple est-il en sureté ?

\- Odin les amené dans les cavernes. Les portes ont été scellé et nul ne peut les forcer.

\- Bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier pour ton frère. Notre fils. »

Tony se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait préparé un plan pour toutes les éventualités mais le temps était juste. La fenêtre d'action était ridicule … Loki était devant lui. Sous ses yeux, l'homme dont il était amoureux allait se battre et risquait de mourir. Le géant n'avait caché son intention de le tuer s'il en avait l'occasion. Tony avait promis. C'était Byleist ou Loki et s'il advenait que ce fut à Loki de trépasser alors Anthony Stark allait défier la mort elle-même.

Quel qu'en fut le prix.


	13. CHAPITRE 12

**Note de l'auteur** **: je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !** **Petit rappel** **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche l'histoire est inédite et m'appartient dans son ensemble.**

 **TITRE : TOI ET MOI**

 **CHAPITRE 12**

Le son grave de la corne retenti jusqu'au plus profond des os de Loki. Il regardait fixement les muscles bandés de son adversaire. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait quasiment pas contrairement à celle de son frère. Preuve de son inflexible envie de lui tordre le cou. Afin de ne laisser aucune chance à Byleist, il prit la décision d'attaquer le premier. Puisqu'il devait combler un manque manifeste de carrure, il allait prendre le temps et la vitesse pour lui. Dès que la dernière note grave sorti de la corne d'albâtre, Loki fondit sur Byleist comme un jaguar. Byleist le vit mais trop tard, alors qu'il amorçait un coup de pied latéral, Loki sauta par-dessus et alors même que son corps entier ne touchait plus le sol, il assena un coup d'épée sur le côté droit, juste sous la troisième cote. Byleist poussa un râle et sans prêter attention au sang chaud et épais qui s'écoulait de la blessure, il donna plusieurs coups de gourdin sur Loki. N'ayant guère le temps d'y échapper, Loki croisa ses deux épées pour parer. Si le gourdin l'effleura à peine, la puissance du choc le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Au bout du quatrième coup, Byleist mit toute sa force dans le cinquième. Le magicien trébucha en essayant de parer le coup et fut projeté à terre. L'arrière de sa tête heurta violemment le marbre et le temps d'un instant, des étoiles d'un blanc éclatant dansèrent comme une envolé de lucioles un soir d'été. Byleist profita de la confusion de Loki pour se jeter sur lui. C'était sans compter sur la réactivité du plus jeune qui évita de justesse le gourdin qui s'abattit de chaque côté de son corps. Le marbre vola en éclat dévoilant une pierre sombre de basse manufacture. Loki se saisit de l'une de ses épées à deux mains et de toute la force qu'il possédait, il fendit le gourdin de glace qui se brisa. Puis sans attendre, il frappa du pied le tibia de Byleist. Ce dernier posa un genou au sol en râlant. Loki en profita pour se relever. Byleist hurla et de dos fit apparaître une chaine de glace pourvut de pics. Loki ne s'aperçut de rien. Le dieu de la ruse ramassa la seconde épée qui était tombée dans la précipitation et se rapprocha de Byleist toujours de dos. Il leva ses épées dans la ferme intention de taillader son frère mais celui-ci se retourna d'un coup et tout ce que voyait Loki devint rouge. D'un rouge sombre. Il tomba en arrière en hurlant.

La reine gémit en voyant le plus jeune de ses fils le visage tailladé et en sang. Machinalement, elle prit la main de Tony qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il était tout aussi blême. La reine tremblait. Lorsque Byleist s'était retourné, le cœur de Tony avait manqué un battement. Même Thor avait brièvement détourné le regard pour ne point voir son frère. Seul Odin regardait l'arène fixement, suivant Loki se son seul œil, les poings serrés sur les bras de son trône.

Loki était couché au sol appuyé sur un coude. Il essuyait instinctivement le sang qui coulait de son visage. Il voyait encore ce qui induisait qu'il avait encore ses deux yeux. Seul sa chair était meurtrie. Tout comme la blessure de Byleist, le sang qui s'en écoulait sécha rapidement du fait de la basse température de leurs corps. Byleist armé de sa chaîne se rapprocha de Loki qui rampait désormais au sol. Ses deux épées ne lui serraient d'aucune utilité de par la distance qui les séparait. Le plus grand fit tournoyer son arme au-dessus de sa tête dans un sifflement effrayant et rigolait comme un fou.

« - Tu ne fais pas le poids, Loki, et tu ne le feras jamais. »

Loki rigola à son tour, ce qui déstabilisa l'autre.

« - Tu as une bien trop grande estime de toi, Byleist. »

A ce moment précis, Loki posa sa main au sol et de la glace apparut. Une dizaine de lance de glace acérées sortirent de terre et embrochèrent de toute part le frère ainé qui dans la surprise lâcha la chaîne. Byleist hurla de douleur et alors que Loki se relevait, il se saisit un à un des pics de glace pour les casser de sa main. Loki se recula mais Byleist qui avait pourtant un certain nombre de pics dans le corps, se saisit de sa chaine et la lança autour de l'un des genoux de Loki. Il tira fortement dessus. La douleur fut si forte quand le genou pivota sur son axe que Loki ne put même pas crier. Il se contenta de s'agenouiller. Le combat n'était pas terminé. Loki décida pourtant qu'il était temps d'en finir. Il se lança en boitant sur son frère et lui asséna divers coups de poing à des endroits stratégique. Byleist plia un genou avant de se relever et de frapper de la tête celle de Loki d'une puissance prodigieuse. Loki fut aveugle au moins le temps de sentir les bras de Byleist se presser autour de sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir le torse de Byleist dans son dos se soulever sporadiquement. Puis au fur et à mesure que la vue de Loki lui revenait doucement, Byleist serra.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle. Seul le râle grave de Byleist et la respiration sifflante de Loki brisait ce silence. Au bout de quelque instant où Loki ne se débattait plus, Tony décida d'intervenir.

« - Sonnez la fin du combat ! Il va le tuer ! »

Pour seule réponse, Byleist dit : « - Et cette fois, je ne vais pas le rater. »

Les soldats asgardiens se mirent en position d'attaque, lance en avant. Près à attaquer au premier ordre de leur roi. Loki ne pouvait plus respirer. Du sang commença à couler de son nez et la tête lui tournait. La reine détourna le regard et glapit. Thor hurla de fureur en s'armant de Mjolnir. Le silence ne revint que quand un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Loki cessa de bouger et son corps s'affaissa dans les bras de Byleist. La reine hurla et Tony appela son armure qui l'enveloppa. Il en chargea les réacteurs.

Soudain, une épée transperça le torse de Byleist. Le corps de Loki se transforma progressivement en glace et se brisa ne laissant qu'un vide dans les bras de Byleist. Loki se matérialisa dans une brume neigeuse derrière son frère. Il avait opéré son subterfuge au moment où Byleist lui avait donné son coup de tête. Ce fut laborieux tant la douleur le cuisait mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Byleist s'effondra sans rien dire. Les soldats asgardiens se regardèrent avant d'hurler : « Longue vie au Prince Loki ! » tout en frappant leurs lances sur leurs boucliers. Les géants de glace quant à eux se regardèrent avant de frapper leurs poitrines de leurs poings, signe de leurs ralliements à Loki. Même Helblindi esquissa un sourire tout en faisant disparaitre sa hache de glace.

Le roi Laufey se leva et s'avança jusqu'à son fils cadet. Il regarda son fils dans les yeux, lui qui le dépassait d'aux moins quatre têtes. Puis il posa sa main sur sa tête.

« - Bravo mon fils, tu fais honneur à notre famille. »

Puis se tournant vers Odin.

« - Un accord est un accord, Roi Odin. Tu peux remercier celui qui tu appelles ton « fils ». Il évite à ton royaume une guerre qui aurait nourrit le sol fertile d'Asgard de sang. »

Odin salua Laufey d'un hochement de tête. Il se leva pour rejoindre les deux géants et enjoindre Laufey à l'accompagner pour organiser le traité mais la reine fut plus rapide et se jeta sur son fils. Elle posa ses mains blanches sur le visage ensanglanté de Loki. Ce dernier les prit entre ses propres mains pour les baiser une à une. Puis par-dessus l'épaule de sa tendre mère, il vit l'armure rouge et or de son amant. Il s'approcha de lui après s'être excusé auprès de sa mère.

« - Comment dois-je faire pour ouvrir cette boîte de conserve ? taquina-t-il.

\- Un peu de respect, veux-tu ? lui répondit la voix robotisée de Tony. »

Loki s'approcha doucement et se pencha sur le côté du casque, là où devait se situer les oreilles de Tony. Les mots qu'il allait prononcer, seul lui devait les entendre.

« - Avec tout le respect que je dois à ta boite de métal, Anthony, rien ne m'empêchera de l'ouvrir en deux pour goûter tes lèvres … et autre chose. Si tu vois ce que je dire.

\- Et tu me propose ça la tronche en sang ?

\- On prendra un bain ensemble mais ce ne sera pas la chaleur qui te fera tourner la tête, mon Avengers. »

Tony ne répondit pas à la joute coquine. Loki pensa alors qu'il été allé trop loin mais cela l'étonnait car Anthony Stark était un homme qu'il était difficile de faire rougir alors le faire taire …. Loki se redressa pour regarder les yeux bleus de l'automate.

« - Anthony ? Je ne pensais pas que cela te choquerait ?! »

Mais Tony était ailleurs. Il fixait le cadavre de Byleist juste derrière la reine. Il concentra l'attention de l'armure sur Byleist et analysa son rythme cardiaque. _Bip …. Bip …. Bip_.

« - En vie … mais faible … souffla Tony.

\- Qu'as-tu dis ? demanda Loki en posant sa main sur la joue de l'armure. »

 _Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip_

Soudain le corps de Byleist bougea et se souleva. Ses yeux étaient fous et il était armé d'un pic de glace ensanglanté arraché à son propre corps. Le temps fut comme ralenti pour Tony. Il poussa brusquement Loki sur le côté, jetant brièvement un dernier coup d'œil à l'être qu'il aimait. Puis quand il fut assez proche de la reine, il opéra un transfert d'armure. Dans le feu de l'action, l'armure s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Tony et envelopper ensuite la reine. Puis Tony se plaça devant Byleist pour faire barrière de son corps. Le pic pouvait transpercer l'armure. La reine aurait été seulement blessé. Mais il avait fait une promesse. Avant de promettre à la reine de protéger son fils, il avait promis à Loki de protéger sa mère s'il ne pouvait le faire lui-même.

 **~ début du flash-back ~**

C'était la nuit du banquet où il avait quitté précipitamment la table. Ils venaient de faire l'amour à plusieurs reprises et leurs deux corps badigeonnés de sueurs étaient emmêlés dans les draps de soie jonquille de la chambre de Tony. Loki avait essayé vainement d'en apprendre davantage sur le cauchemar de Tony mais ce dernier lui avait répondu « plus tard » en lui embrassant le contour du nombril et en mimant le jeu endiablé de la pénétration avec sa langue dans le creux de son ventre. Loki pouvait sentir le plaisir revenir alors même que la déception se cachait derrière un coin de son esprit. Quand Tony remonta, le feu aux hanches, dans la ferme intention de faire crier de plaisir l'asgardien qui se trouvait dans son lit, il le trouva rougi de désir mais au regard mélancolique. Il tira sur les hanches de Loki pour le positionner et en unissant leurs lèvres, il en profita pour unir leurs corps. Le dieu gémissait derrière ses dents quand Tony commença sa dance, tendrement et langoureusement. Tony se risqua à lui demander les motifs de sa mélancholie.

« - Qu'as-tu ? dit-il en mordillant son menton glabre.

\- Je pense au futur, à nous … et à ma mère. Souffla-t-il tant le plaisir de cette étreinte légère l'enveloppait tout entier. »

Tony se stoppa dans ses mouvements.

« - Tu penses souvent à ta mère quand … »

Il avait failli dire « quand je te prends » ou encore « quand on baise » mais l'idée d'associer ces mots à celui de « mère » l'en découragea. Loki se redressa pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Ce faisant il sentit toute l'ardeur de Loki contre son bas-ventre. Il avait certes un corps plus froid que la normale mais dans ces moments-là, il était aussi chaud que de la braise. Loki l'embrassa et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Puis quand il écarta sa tête, il lui dit :

« - Promet moi que tu protégeras ma mère si je ne peux pas le faire moi-même.

\- Tu es bien sérieux, dis-moi.

\- Promets-le-moi, Anthony. J'ai confiance en Père ou en Thor mais elle ne leur dira rien s'il lui arrivait quelque chose pour ne pas les mettre en danger.

\- Ce que tu me demandes, Loki, tu dois avoir une absolue confiance en moi.

\- C'est le cas, au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer.

\- Je la protègerais. »

Pour réponse, Loki l'embrassa tendrement et bougea ses hanches pour inciter Tony à faire de même. Il avait fait l'amour le reste de la nuit.

 **~ Fin du flash-back ~**

La salle était silencieuse. Odin avait protégé l'armure de son corps quand il avait vu sa reine en être enveloppé. Thor était trop loin pour agir. Laufey avait sauté sur son fils pour empêcher l'impensable. Trop tard. Tony était debout devant Byleist. Le pic le transperçait de part en part et le sang coulait abondamment sans s'arrêter. Le visage de Byleist était proche de celui de Tony. Il murmura ces paroles :

« - Tu as de bons réflexes pour un humain. »

Puis Byleist arracha le pic du corps menu de Tony, ce qui eut pour effet que le sang s'échappa encore plus rapidement des blessures. Laufey avait alors enjambé le corps de son fils, lui avait saisir la tête et l'avait violemment retourné. C'est dans ce craquement que le Prince Byleist cessa tout simplement d'exister. Thor courut jusqu'à Tony. Il en profita pour regarder son frère qui était toujours assis au sol. Il avait toujours son apparence Jötun. Il regardait Stark avec cette expression singulière de l'incompréhension sur les traits de son visage. Il avait accompli sa promesse.

Tony était plongé littéralement dans une mare de sang. Thor ne savait pas quoi faire. Il posa ses mains sur la blessure et chercha de l'aide autour de lui.

« - Que l'on fasse venir les guérisseuses ! »

La voix de Thor grondait dans la salle et des gardes coururent jusqu'à l'hospice. Mais il était trop tard. Le cœur de Tony avait cessé de battre. Son corps refroidissait petit à petit. La lueur du réacteur faiblissait à mesure que la vie quittait le corps du milliardaire. L'armure s'ouvrit, laissant la reine sortir. Elle s'agenouilla près de son mari. Même elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Loki s'approcha doucement du corps. Il s'agenouilla dans le sang maintenant froid et visqueux. Même le corps était froid. Il posa ses mains sur le visage de Tony et caressa doucement sa peau.

« - Tony ? »

Il se saisit d'une épaule et le secoua doucement.

« - Tony … »

Les larmes remplirent ses yeux et se mêlèrent au sang quand elles tombèrent sur ses joues. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le froid le dérangeait. Son milliardaire était si chaud d'ordinaire. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines comme une source intarissable.

Thor regardait son frère. En vérité, tout le monde le regardait. Les guérisseuses arrivèrent enfin. La mort planait dans cette immense salle. Il était trop tard. Les asgardiennes se mirent en position de prière et leurs délicates voix s'élevèrent en un chant funèbre.

Thor tendit la main vers son frère et lui frôla le bras dont la peau bleue semblait encore plus pâle. Loki leva un regard plein de rage et de tristesse.

« - Il est mort …

\- Loki, vient … Les guérisseuses vont t'examiner.

\- Il était … Il était ma …. Flamme. »

Thor eut le cœur qui se serra. Pas de jalousie mais de tristesse. Son frère était amoureux. Il était tombé amoureux de l'homme qui venait de donner sa vie pour protéger leur mère. Il était tombé amoureux d'un homme admirable.

Soudain le réacteur Ark s'activa faiblement. L'armure se mit à bouger jusqu'à son propriétaire.

« - Activation du protocole médical 751. »

L'armure se transforma sous les yeux de tous les asgardiens présent et ceux des géants de glace. Deux mains mécaniques se formèrent et refermèrent la blessure avec un laser puis deux seringues lui injectèrent des produits que ni Thor ni Loki ne connaissait. L'armure diffusait l'activité cardiaque via des hauts parleurs. Un bruit strident et continu résonnait dans la salle.

« - Echec des injections de digoxine. Aucun résultat. »

L'armure se modifia encore et une autre seringue, plus grosse que les précédentes, sortie du bras de l'automate et elle plongea sa pointe juste sur le côté du réacteur Ark. En plein dans son cœur.

« - Tentative d'injection de l'adrénaline. »

A peine le produit faut-il injecté que le rythme cardiaque réagit. Le cœur se mit à battre avant de redevenir inerte.

« - Stimulation électrique enclenchée. »

Deux plaques de métal se posèrent sur la peau de Tony et l'armure se chargea.

« - Dérivation des sources d'énergie des réacteurs vers les stimulateurs cardiaques. Charge à 100% effectuée. Veuillez vous écarter s'il vous plait. »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Loki retira ses mains et Thor recula légèrement.

« - Choc. »

Le corps d'Anthony se souleva sous la puissance du choc électrique. Le rythme cardiaque effectua un sursaut.

« - Charge à 100%. Choc. »

Le corps de Tony se souleva encore mais le rythme cardiaque cessa aussitôt.

« - Monsieur Thor ? »

Jarvis.

« - Jarvis ? c'est vous ? demanda Thor complètement perdu.

\- Permettez-moi de vous conseiller une stimulation plus manuelle. »

Thor réfléchit quelques secondes puis comprit ce à quoi fessait allusion Jarvis. Il brandit son poing au-dessus du torse de Tony en évitant soigneusement le réacteur puis il donna un coup puissant accompagné d'électricité. Le rythme cardiaque s'activa puis retomba. Jusqu'à ce que le cœur se remettent à battre véritablement. Tony se releva en hurlant.

« - Qui m'a marché sur la poitrine ?! »

Progressivement, le froid laissa la place à de la chaleur. Il tourna la tête vers Loki alors qu'il se recouchait au sol. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déplacer des montagnes.

« - Anthony ? murmura Loki.

\- C'est bien moi. Ricana Tony.

\- Tu étais mort ?

\- Je l'étais. »

La reine ordonna au soldat de l'emmener à l'hospice pour qu'il soit examiné et soigné.

« - Mais jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Continua Tony alors que les soldats l'emmenait. »

La reine demanda à Thor d'y emmener son frère pour qu'il se fasse soigner. Ce qu'il fit. Il aida Loki à se relever et l'emmena à son tour.

« - Mon frère, nous devons parler après que le calme soit revenu. »

Loki hocha de la tête mais ne dit rien. Son cœur était rempli d'un bonheur sans nom. Tony était en vie et c'était tout ce qui importait. Quand il avait vu le corps de Tony transpercé par ce pic. Il n'avait pas réagi. Il n'avait pas réussi à bouger. Son esprit aurait voulu le rejoindre et tuer Byleist lui-même. Mais son corps était immobile. Il avait eu peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Horrifié et tétanisé.

Pendant ce temps, Laufey regardait le corps inerte de son fils d'un œil aussi noir qu'une tempête. Il se tourna vers son autre fils.

« - Helblindi, fais disparaitre son corps. »

Byleist était le fils guerrier du roi Laufey. Petit déjà, il savait faire apparaître une arme de glace et il jouait à la guerre avec les autres enfants. Laufey avait placé beaucoup d'espoir en ce fils. Mais tout cela était avant que son esprit devienne tordu. En effet, avec le temps, ses vices ressortirent plus nettement. Il aimait le sang. Mais plus que le sang, il aimait l'obtenir gratuitement. Aussi, il torturait régulièrement Helblindi lorsque leur père avait le dos tourné. Il tuait des animaux et en torturait un certain nombre. Quand Loki était revenu, un jour, disant qu'il avait découvert l'origine de sa naissance. Plein de question, un troisième fils était apparu. Perdu, certes mais puissant. Et cela Byleist s'en est rapidement rendu compte. Tous deux avaient de l'ambition et les moyens d'y parvenir. Byleist par ses capacités au combat et Loki par sa magie. La jalousie avait rendu Byleist encore plus exécrable. Plus avide de pouvoir qu'il n'était. Par ordre successoral, c'était lui qui deviendrait roi de Jötunheim. Laufey avait longuement hésité à changer d'héritier. Mais il craignait la réaction de Byleist. Ce duel tombait pour ainsi dire à pic. Mais Loki avait gagné. Il était un enfant de deux mondes mais il pouvait prétendre au trône. Il n'avait pas tué son frère par pitié. Et ce dernier avait essayé d'assassiner une reine ! Laufey était peut-être ronger par la haine d'Odin mais il n'avait qu'une parole. Il retournerait donc sur sa planète avec le cœur de celle-ci pour reconstruire leur vie.

Laufey s'avança donc vers la reine et lui baisa la main.

« - Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soins de notre fils, madame. »

La reine lui sourit tendrement. Elle comprenait que ce roi ait abandonné son fils selon les traditions de son peuple. Mais tout comme un père, jamais la peine de sa perte ne fut atténuée.

« - Seigneur, acceptez d'être notre hôte pour cette nuit.

\- Je vous remercie, madame pour cette proposition mais je dois inhumer mon fils et la place d'un Jötun est à Jötunheim pour faire corps avec sa sainte terre. »

Laufey se fit raccompagner par Odin et quelques gardes jusqu'au Bifröst. Un traité de paix serrait signé quand le calme serait revenu.


	14. CHAPITRE 13

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite de la fic avec beaucoup de retard mais entre les partiels, un séjour d'étude en Espagne et l'attente de mes résultats, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça ! J'ai tout sorti pour ce chapitre donc j'espère qu'il vous plaire !**

 **Je vous préviens tout de suite. Ce chapitre est la fin de la fic TOI ET MOI. Mais je publierais ici un chapitre qui sera à la fois l'épilogue de cette fic et le prologue d'une autre fic qui sera la suite du couple LOKI-TONY.**

 **Cette nouvelle fic tournera autour d'une nouvelle aventure beaucoup plus personnelle du couple ;) mais la fin de ce chapitre apporte quelques indices ….**

 **ALORS BONNE LECTURE ! et MERCI de continuer à me lire ! Laissez moi une message ;)**

Titre : TOI ET MOI

CHAPITRE 13

Une semaine et demi s'était écoulée depuis le duel et Loki s'était assez vite rétabli du fait de son métabolisme. Ce n'était en revanche toujours pas le cas d'Anthony qui demeurait toujours alité. Sa blessure était quasiment refermée mais les guérisseuses avaient ordonné son repos complet. Donc puisque qu'Iron Man ne pouvait rejoindre le Dieu c'était au Dieu de rejoindre Iron Man.

Tony dormait nu dans son lit. Enfin il essayait parce que cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait que ça à faire. Il avait lu, beaucoup. A tel point que seule la vue d'une couverture le dégoutait. Il avait donc dormi. Il n'y avait pas que des points négatifs. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait put se reposer de cette façon mais à cause de cela il avait eu l'occasion de penser. De penser à la vision. Il y avait beaucoup pensé et il avait surtout réfléchit. Au fil du temps, elle s'était modifiée.

L'atmosphère de la chambre changea. L'air ambiant s'épaissit au moment où un individu pénétra dans l'habitacle. Tony ouvrit les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire quand ses yeux noisette tombèrent sur l'homme au bout de son lit. Loki le regardait avec des yeux rieurs. Le jeune dieu ne portait qu'un pantalon de soie vert émeraude sous une tunique de soie noire ouverte sur son buste taillé. Tony admira son ventre blanc et le début de l'ossature de son bassin recouverte par une ceinture de cuir noir possédant plusieurs petites dagues. Loki gloussa de sa voix masculine et suave. Le regard de braise remonta sur les omoplates du dieu puis sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient de façon mi- raide mi- ondulée sur ses épaules encadrant le visage anguleux. Il rencontra enfin les yeux verts et se perdit dedans.

« - Tu désobéit à ta mère ? se moqua tendrement Tony.

\- Tant qu'elle continue à l'ignorer, je ne lui désobéis en rien. »

Loki s'avança et contourna le lit sur la droite. Il ne faisait aucun bruit signe qu'il était pied nu. Seul le bruissement de la soie se répercutait sur les murs. Le cœur de Tony palpitait de plus en plus fort à tel point qu'il aurait juré que Loki l'avait entendu. Ce dernier s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit puis toujours sans rien dire, il se pencha et embrassa délicatement les lèvres de Tony. Le milliardaire ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la sensation de la peau fraiche du Jotün sur la sienne. Plongé dans l'obscurité, il voyait presque les lèvres pleines de Loki se presser contre les siennes, puis doucement dériver sur le coin de sa bouche alors que Tony ouvrait les siennes pour accueillir la langue du magicien. Mais Loki décida autrement. Il descendit sur la mâchoire et commença à le mordiller tout en frottant sa joue sur la barbe taillée de Tony. Enfin Loki se blotti doucement contre lui. La peau de leur poitrine respective se touchait et Tony était certain qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur à travers sa peau. Le cœur de Loki battait aussi fort que le sien. La respiration du dieu était douce dans son cou. Tony posa une main sur la hanche nue qui dépassait de la tunique et l'autre dans son dos.

« - Demain aura lieu la signature du traité et mon intronisation. Je pense que ce sera assez rapide. D'ailleurs, ta présence est fortement désirée. Thor représentera notre père et …

\- Prends-moi. »

Loki ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Il ne pensait déjà pas entendre ça de son vivant de la part du grand Anthony Stark mais alors l'entendre hors contexte ! Il se redressa et s'assit plus confortablement sur le bord du lit. Tony se redressa également pour faire face à son amant.

« - Je pensais avoir une bonne ouïe. Mais j'ai du mal comprendre … commença Loki.

\- Prends-moi. »

Tony avait haussé la voix. Il avait donc bien entendu et en plus Tony ne semblait pas rire. Les traits de son visage étaient concentrés, il parlait sérieusement. Loki ne put retenir un rire court et aigüe comme un hoquet bref et sec. Mais face à l'homme qui lui offrait son corps, cela sonnait comme inconvenant.

« - Excuse-moi, Anthony. Mais comprends-moi. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de me proposer ?

\- Bien sûre et tu ne veux pas … ».

Tony répondit dans un souffle en tournant la tête. Loki aperçut le bout de ses oreilles qui rougissaient suite à cette demande indécente. Tony semblait avoir honte. Honte d'avoir proposé sa virginité à un Dieu. Un malentendu s'installait que Loki s'entreprit à ôter. Il porta sa main sur la joue de Tony.

« - Anthony, je … Tu me fais un immense honneur en m'offrant ta fierté. Et je suis le premier à penser que je n'en suis pas digne.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser, Loki. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Anthony reprit son regard de braise. Il rigola et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de Loki.

« - Ce lait de pavot que les guérisseuses me font boire me faire dire n'importe quoi. »

Cette phrase confirmait à Loki que Tony était des plus sérieux. Sinon il n'aurait pas pris la peine de s'excuser ou du moins de se trouver une excuse. Il prit alors les devant. Loki grimpa dans le lit et enjamba le corps du milliardaire. Puis il jeta sa tunique au pied du lit se retrouvant torse nu. Il se pencha et dévora les lèvres de Tony et son cou.

« - Tu es ma faiblesse, Anthony. Je t'ai offert mon corps car je pensais te faire honneur en rabaissant ma fierté d'homme. J'aime la façon dont tu me possèdes. J'aime lorsque nous faisons l'amour. Je m'y sens entier et complet. Tu es le vide que mon cœur recherchait désespérément. »

Anthony ne disait rien et écoutait le dieu malicieux.

« - Tu es mon aimé et je suis comblé rien que de savoir que tu m'offres ta chair.

\- Alors prends-la ! J'ai longuement réfléchi et je suis toujours arrivé à la même conclusion. Je t'aime à en crever. »

D'ailleurs c'était en parti vrai. Par amour, il s'était interposé et était mort. Son corps avait cessé de battre durant de longues minutes.

« - Je t'aime à un point tel que ton bonheur passe avant le mien. Tu es mon ami, mon amant, mon prince et mon dieu. Je dois avoir l'ego le plus surdimensionné de toute ma planète et jamais je ne l'aurais proposé à un autre que toi. Je veux que ce soit toi. Continua Tony. »

Loki capitula. Il lui offrait son corps sur un plateau d'argent, il allait donc s'en délecter.

« - Bien Anthony, je vais te faire mien. »

En prononçant ces mots, Loki se releva pour se dévêtir. Une fois nu, Tony put constater que son anatomie était prête. Rien qu'à le voir, il pouvait sentir son corps répondre à cette vision des plus lubriques. Le milliardaire entama le mouvement pour rejeter la couverture de soie mais Loki posa une main sur son torse et l'obligea à se recoucher. Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller dans un « pouf » sourd.

« - Tout comme tu m'as fait tien. »

Loki se saisit de la couverture et la fit voler à travers l'appartement. Il monta sur le lit et de sa main fraiche, il caressa tendrement les hanches de l'humain. Quelles étaient fragiles … le corps humain était un fétu de paille pour lui. Il remonta le long du corps pour embrasser Tony. Leurs bouches se joignirent dans un baiser tendre et sensuel. Progressivement, le baiser s'intensifia et ce fut un véritable ballet d'amour brut. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et ce faisant Tony mordit accidentellement la lèvre inférieure de Loki. Il se recula légèrement et Tony put voir le sang tiède perler sur l'ourlet de chair.

« - Félicitation, Anthony, tu as réussi à faire saigner un Dieu. Plaisanta Loki. »

A cette remarque, Tony rigola de bon cœur même si la suite des évènements le stressait un peu. Loki s'en rendit compte et reprit leur valse de soupir. Il descendit sur la mâchoire musclée de Tony et embrasa la barbe taillée brune qui commençait à être clairsemé de poil argent. Tony ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses propres sensations. Si d'ordinaire, il était habitué à voir l'extase sur les traits de ses victimes, il n'avait guère l'habitude de recevoir ces attentions. Loki mordilla les clavicules de Tony mais sursauta quand son amant tressaillit. Sous la faible lumière de la bougie, le dieu n'aperçut pas directement l'hématome qu'il venait de croquer. Il se rendit compte en cet instant du nombre d'hématome qui couvrait son corps sans parler du torse qui était partiellement recouvert d'un bandage. Il s'excusa en embrassant délicatement la peau meurtrie et c'est une volée de tendre pression qui parcourut le torse atteint jusqu'à la naissance de son bassin.

Au moment où Loki se plaça entre les jambes de Tony, ce dernier eut un sursaut de surprise. L'appréhension le saisit. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il regarda le Dieu. Ses yeux dont la peur côtoyait le désir rencontrèrent ceux brulant de Loki. Puis sans prévenir, Loki le prit en bouche. La sensation de la chair tendre et humide autour de son membre lui donna des spasmes. Sous la pression exercée par les va et vient du Dieu de la malice, l'homme de métal s'abandonna complètement au plaisir. Il sentait clairement lèvres sur son membre. La langue qui le parcourait, exerçait des pressions par ci et par là, entourait son gland avant de redescendre. Les dents cachées revenaient parfois et Loki s'amusaient à le mordiller. L'ensemble de ses perceptions divers qu'il avait en son temps offert à Loki … Seulement maintenant il comprenait le plaisir qu'avait eu le Dieu. Le plaisir d'être savouré, dévoré … De n'appartenir qu'un seul être. Perdu dans ses idées, Tony éjacula sans prévenir Loki qui ne fut pas vraiment étonné. Il avait senti le sexe se gonfler et se tendre de plus en plus entre ses lèvres. La respiration s'était accélérée et dans un tressautement, la semence de son amant s'était déversée. La perspective d'avoir un enfant de cet homme émergea dans la tête de Loki. Mais il la rangeait dans un coin de son esprit. Ce n'était guère le moment de proposer un enfant à un homme qui lui offrait la prime saveur de son anatomie.

Anthony grogna de plaisir et respira lourdement. Son buste se soulevait tellement fort que sa blessure lui cuisait. Il entendit Loki avaler. Quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire, sans prévenir son amant, il se releva rapidement pour s'excuser mais il fut coupé dans son geste quand il sentit une langue mutine à son entrée.

« - Non, Loki, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. »

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Jamais il ne prendrait le risque de lui faire mal. Il s'entreprit donc à le préparer. La chambre devint l'antre des gémissements de passion de Tony. A plusieurs reprises, il faillit jouir mais se contenta d'arc-bouter son bassin sous le regard amusé de Loki qui savait précisément comme faire pour le plonger dans les méandres du plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Loki n'en pouvait plus. Il aimait donner du plaisir à son amant mais le voir se tordre sous lui rendait son érection plus que douloureuse. Il se présenta. Quand Tony sentait le gland contre son antre. Il retint sa respiration et encouragea Loki à entrer. Dans un soupir de plaisir mêlé à un peu de douleur, le Dieu pénétra l'Homme. Alors qu'il allait s'arrêter pour laisser à Tony le temps de s'habituer. Ce dernier se saisit du poignet de Loki et le tira jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser. Ce faisant, Loki pénétra d'un coup et entièrement l'intimité de l'autre homme. Tony ne put éviter un hoquet de douleur. Loki rapprocha son visage et posa son front sur celui de son amant qui avait les yeux fermés.

« - ça va aller ? demanda le Jötun.

\- Oui, c'est douloureux mais je suis … heureux.

\- La douleur va passer et après, je vais te faire hurler de plaisir ! plaisanta-t-il.»

Ce mot n'avait pas vraiment de sens en cet instant. Tony fit basculer sa tête en arrière et mordilla le menton du jeune dieu pour réclamer un baiser qui se voulut passionné. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'ingénieur commença à remuer des hanches invitant Loki à commencer ses va et vient. Au début, l'acte fut doux et langoureux. Loki résistait pour ne pas le prendre de façon plus approfondit et plus brutale sous le coup de la passion. Il voulait le ménager pour sa première fois. C'est donc dans un amour tendre que Loki prit possession du corps de l'Iron Man. Après que Tony ait joui de nombreuses fois, Loki ne put plus se retenir.

« - Je vais venir, Anthony. »

Alors qu'il commençait à se retirer pour éjaculer hors du corps de l'homme. Tony passa ses jambes autour de la taille du Dieu et le serra de sorte à ce que le membre reste en lui. Sous la pression exercée par le corps de Tony et la sensation de son corps collé à son bassin, Loki éjacula dans l'intimité ardente de son amant. Anthony fut étonné de jouir rien qu'en sentant la semence du dieu malicieux faire son chemin. Loki prit rapidement possession de ses lèvres et ils restèrent comme cela quelques minutes avant que Loki ne se retire pour s'allonger à côté d'Anthony.

« - Alors ? demanda Loki.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu revenais à la charge ! plaisanta-t-il. »

Ils rigolèrent joyeusement. Tony se replaça correctement dans le lit mais sentit une sorte de langueur dans ses reins. Il repensa à sa nuit d'amour et une seule chose lui venait à l'esprit : donner autant de plaisir à Loki qu'il venait en recevoir. Il se retourna alors et embrassa fougueusement le dieu. Loki sentit le sexe dur de Tony contre sa cuisse.

« - Tu es insatiable dis-moi …

\- J'ai terriblement envie de toi ! ».

Loki écarta ses jambes pour accueillir le milliardaire qui arborait un sourire carnassier pour un second round, plus sauvage que le premier. Et cette fois-ci, c'était à Tony de mener la dance !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Une semaine et demi s'était écoulée depuis le duel entre les deux frères jotun. Le roi Laufey était reparti sur Jotünheim pour inhumer son fils. La glace qui entourait le palais avait disparut en même temps que la vie de Byleist s'échappait de son enveloppe corporelle. Helblindi était le seul géant des glaces (à l'exception de Loki) qui était resté sur Asgard comme ambassadeur avec une escorte personnelle de six gardes. On lui avait attribué une aile du château et il pouvait circuler où il le souhaitait à l'exception de la salle des artéfacts qu'il connaissait de toute façon. Le jeune géant allait encore rester trois jours le temps de signer le traité qui avait été fixé au lendemain. Mais pour le moment, Helblindi arpentait pour la énième fois les somptueux couloirs du palais asgardiens. La reine l'avait encouragé à se rendre au marché ou dans les jardins mais il avait poliment refusé. Que la population tolère un géant des glaces est une chose, qu'ils l'acceptent en était une autre. Le peuple d'Asgard était chez lui, il ne troublerait donc pas plus son quotidien. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de voir son jeune frère. La reine l'avait littéralement assigné à résidence (dans ses appartements) pour se rétablir du duel. Quant au midgardien qui l'avait sauvé, il demeurait également dans ses appartements. Son armure l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine mais il était salement amoché. A plusieurs reprises, Helblindi s'était rendu jusqu'aux appartements de Loki mais il restait planté là. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? En vérité, il avait beaucoup de chose à lui dire mais il ne savait tout simplement pas comment les formuler. Il devait le faire. C'est pourquoi, cette après-midi-là, il était retourné devant l'immense porte qui donnait accès à l'appartement de Loki. Il leva son immense poing et frappa à trois reprises. Aucune réponse. Il réitéra plusieurs fois sans succès.

« - Mon frère ? dit-il.

\- Il n'est pas ici. »

Helblindi se retourna pour voir Thor appuyé contre le mur. Son armure rutilait au soleil. La cape d'un rouge sanguin ne se trouvait pas dans son dos. Un châle doré entourait ses épaules et une partie de son buste. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis s'apprêta à partir mais Thor l'interpella. Le géant ferma les yeux et souffla en silence. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Thor mais c'était lui qui avait pendant longtemps désiré ardemment faire la guerre à Jotünheim. Il ne lui en voulait pas, après tout Byleist avait eu les mêmes penchants pour Asgard et à juste titre. Il restait cependant comme une gêne du côté d'Helblindi.

« - Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des frères. »

Helblindi ne s'attendait pas à cela. Une remarque désobligeante, oui. Un silence, il aurait préféré. Mais ça ! Le prince d'Asgard engageait une conversation civilisée avec un prince d'un monde rival. Thor fit un signe de la main à Helblindi pour qu'il le suive.

« - Marchons un peu. Proposa Thor.

\- Nous savions que vous existiez pour lui. Depuis longtemps. Murmura le géant. Nous avons toujours gardé un œil sur notre frère.

\- Comment aurais-je pu le deviner ?

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu. Loki l'a ignoré pendant très longtemps … et il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il l'ignore pour toujours.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demanda Thor intrigué. »

Helblindi attendit que des gardes soient passés puis il s'approcha d'un balcon et s'y appuya pour regarder la cité grouiller de vie sous la lune argent d'Asgard. Sans quitter du regard l'orbe brillant, Helblindi se confessa.

« - S'il l'avait ignoré, son cœur serait demeuré en paix. La tourmente ne l'aurait pas usé à ce point. Il ne se serait pas éloigné de votre famille ni de vous. Il aurait pu vivre paisiblement, normalement.

\- C'est là que vous vous trompez. »

Helblindi fronça ses petits yeux rubis. Il porta machinalement une main sur son crâne pour frotter les cheveux noir corbeau et court qui s'y trouvaient. Thor continua pour approfondir sa remarque.

« - Loki s'est isolé depuis longtemps. Depuis notre adolescence, Loki n'a eu que pour objectif de me concurrencer pour le trône d'Asgard. Au début, nous nous opposions en tout mais nous le faisions de bon cœur. Mais du moment, où il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir le trône, il n'a eu de cesse de savoir pourquoi et cela nous a éloigné.

\- Il sera toujours l'enfant de deux mondes.

\- Peut être pourrait-il être le lien entre ces deux mondes … »

Thor et Helblindi se regardèrent sans rien dire. Puis ils eurent un fou rire incontrôlable. La situation était vraiment étrange.

« - Byleist était … enfin, il n'était pas ce que les gens voyaient au premier regard. Continua Helblindi en passant sa main sur son ventre dur après avoir ri. Il en voulait à Loki de ne pas accepter le fait de ne pas être asgardien. Il a toujours pris votre défense contre Byleist et auprès de père les rare fois où il est venu sur Jotünheim, et ça il ne le comprenait pas.

\- Il se ressemblait en fin de compte. Loki pense souvent aux autres avant lui-même. Ça ne se voit pas mais c'est le cas.

\- C'est malheureux que Byleist soit mort sans s'en rendre compte. La colère l'a rongé petit à petit sans que l'on puisse y faire grand-chose. Rapidement, elle a fait corps avec lui pour ne jamais plus le quitter. J'ai assisté à la décadence de mon sang sans intervenir.

\- Il reste votre frère. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pu agir. Comment aller contre son avis ?

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle j'aurais dû agir.

\- J'ai fait exactement la même chose avec Loki. Je l'ai laissé s'éloigner sans le rattraper. Il aurait suffi que je lui accorde plus d'attention … »

Le silence s'installa. Puis Thor posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« - Pourquoi vouliez-vous le voir ? il devrait revenir dans ses appartements d'ici peu. Si mère l'apprend, il ne sera plus en mesure d'en sortir !

\- Je devais traiter avec lui des dispositions pour son intronisation. Père m'a laisser entendre qu'il se retirerait en partie du pouvoir pour que le prince héritier s'habitue à cela avant de tout lui léguer.

\- Le roi Laufey est souffrant ? demanda Thor curieux.

\- Las. Il est aussi affaibli que notre planète. Mais Loki a ramené la caissette et il est jeune.

\- Il va devenir le roi de Jötunheim. Répondit platement le dieu du tonnerre. »

Thor n'avait pas compris ce que cela impliquait jusqu'à maintenant. Loki allait quitter Asgard pour retourner sur sa planète d'origine. Il ne reviendrait plus ou presque. Rien que l'idée le fit frissonner.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que du bruit se fasse entendre de la chambre du dieu de la malice.

« - Je crois qu'il est revenu. Je vous laisse Prince Helblindi. Lança Thor en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule fraiche et musclée du Géant.

\- Prince Thor. Salua-t-il en retour. »

Helblindi retourna derrière l'immense porte et tapa à nouveau trois fois. La dernière chose qu'entendit Thor fut « entrer ». La voix de Loki était gaie et Thor savait pourquoi. Il savait surtout d'où il revenait. Thor quitta cette aile du château laissant Helblindi pénétrer dans les appartements de son frère.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Helblindi pénétra dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais il percevait très clairement la présence de son frère assis dans un immense fauteuil et buvant un verre de vin.

« - Mon frère. Dit Helblindi en saluant Loki. »

Loki lui rendit son salut et l'invita à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien. Avant cela, il se saisit d'un pan du rideau et tira dessus pour l'ouvrir, ignorant les protestations du plus jeune jötun. La lumière se déversa dans la pièce et Loki se protégea les yeux du manche de sa tunique ouverte sur sa peau pâle. Helblindi s'assit après s'être saisit d'une coupe de vin.

« - Tu t'es bien amusé à ce que je vois. »

Helblindi désigna du menton les suçons qui marquaient ses clavicules et son cou sans oublié le plus rosé qui se trouvait juste sous son téton gauche. Loki baissa brièvement le regard sur les preuves de son méfait.

« - Je l'ai dans la peau. Répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

\- Tu étais l'Alpha ? demanda Helblindi par curiosité.

\- Tu veux peut-être un récit détaillé ? Mieux ! La prochaine fois, tu regarderas. Ironisa Loki.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Je n'ai pas été fécondé si c'est ce à quoi tu fais allusion. »

La tension était à couper au couteau. Même Thor n'était pas au courant de cette spécificité du corps des géants de glace.

« - Père ne veut rien t'imposer.

\- Je le sais, j'ai gagné le droit à la prétention au trône. »

Helblindi commença un monologue sur le déroulement de la cérémonie qui fatigua le Dieu. Il n'avait jamais assisté à une telle cérémonie puisque leur père était roi depuis bien avant sa naissance.

« - Je n'ai pas l'intention de régner. Lâcha Loki de but en blanc. »

Son frère de glace s'étrangla avec le vin.

« - Et tu pensais le dire au moment où je posais la couronne sur ta tête ?

\- J'y avais songé. Cela aurait d'un panache !

\- D'un mauvais goût, tu veux dire ! »

Loki pouffa. Il se leva pour poser sa coupe et parti dans l'armoire pour se changer et mettre une tunique courte et sanglée.

« - C'est pour le midgardien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loki ne répondit pas.

« - Tu renonces au trône pour un simple humain ?

\- Il n'est pas qu'un simple humain. Se défendit Loki.

\- Ah oui ? lança Helblindi plein de sous-entendu. »

Loki se retourna rapidement et enjamba les quelques mètres qui le séparait de son frère.

« - Je ne plaisante pas, mon frère. Il est mon _Totlän_ … »

Helblindi se leva tout aussi précipitamment et haussa le ton.

« - Cesse tout cela avant que cela tourne mal, Loki. Ce ne peut être possible. Tu penses cela comme étant une évidence car tu t'es amouraché de ce bellâtre !

\- Ne pense pas pouvoir l'insulter et t'en tirer à si bon compte. Menaça Loki. »

Helblindi se calma. Il s'était emporté et il le savait. Loki semblait vraiment attaché à cette chose si fragile.

« - Excuse-moi, tu es mon unique frère en vie. Je veux juste te protéger. »

Après s'être excusé encore une fois, le géant pris congé de son frère. La cérémonie débutait au petit matin et il restait peu de temps avant que le soleil pointe le bout de son nez. De toute façon, Loki n'avait pas sommeil. Il devait l'admettre mais pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il avait le trac. Il se pencha sur le baquet d'eau et plongea son visage dedans. Il attendit que sa respiration se bloque et que ses poumons prennent feu. Quand il ressorti, l'eau en contacte directe avec sa peau avait gelé.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tony se leva difficilement du lit. Sa blessure ne lui faisait presque plus mal. En revanche, ses reins … c'était une autre histoire. Il repensa brièvement à cette nuit. Il ne rougit rien qu'à repenser à la proposition indécente qu'il avait faite à Loki un peu plus tôt. Il devait quand même avouer qu'explorer le côté passif de l'acte avait été quelque chose de nouveau. C'était la première qu'il avait eu l'envie d'offrir cette partie de lui à un autre. Leur début avait été difficile. Rien qu'à repenser au jour de leur rencontre où ils étaient ennemis, il rit en ajustant sa chemise dans son pantalon.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient amants et Loki allait devenir Roi d'un monde qu'il ne connaissait que très peu. Il venait de boutonner sa chemise quand il remarqua dans le miroir que sa barbe devait être rectifiée. Il chercha dans la chambre un ustensile et au bout d'une recherche acharnée, il demanda à un garde qui passait par là s'il y avait moyen d'avoir un rasoir. Il attendit patiemment assis sur le bord du lit. Son regard tomba sur un bout de cuir qui dépassait de dessous le lit. La ceinture de Loki aux dagues acérées. Peu avant l'aube, le dieu avait quitté la chambre pour retourner dans ses appartements. Tony porta le bout de cuir sous son nez. L'odeur de cuir et l'odeur corporelle de Loki se mêlaient de façon audacieuse. Le milliardaire pouvait fermer les yeux et visualiser en détail les moindres parties de son corps.

 _Toc Toc Toc_

Tony sursauta et lâcha la ceinture qui tomba lourdement au sol. Il sauta sur la porte et l'ouvrit sur la Reine qui attendait souriante, un nécessaire à raser dans les mains. Sa robe de soie dorée brillait dans la lumière du petit matin.

« - Je vous souhaite le bon jour, Seigneur Stark.

\- Ma Dame, quand j'ai demandé un rasoir, je ne m'attendais pas à le recevoir de vos mains. »

Frigga émit un rire cristallin et entra dans l'appartement quand Tony s'écartait en inclinant la tête. Elle se dirigea vers la vasque et posa le nécessaire sur le rebord en marbre. Quand elle releva la tête, elle aperçut Tony dans le miroir qui poussait quelque chose du pied sous le lit. La ceinture de Loki. Outre le fait que son fils avait fait le mur, elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin. Frigga contourna la vasque et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils.

« - Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à ce que nous discutions pendant que vous vous rasez.

\- Je suis votre obligé. »

Tony déboutonna le haut de sa chemise et commença à se badigeonner le bas du visage de crème. Puis il se saisit du rasoir en or et commença son œuvre.

« - Vous êtes quelqu'un de très soigné.

\- Disons que je fais attention à ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi. »

Premier coup de rasoir.

« - Et disons que je suis rarement invité à un couronnement. Continua-t-il. Aïe ! »

Une goutte de sang perla sur sa joue. Il l'essaya du revers de la main et continua.

« - Vous savez, Seigneur Stark, jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon fils cadet s'attacherait à quelqu'un comme vous.

\- Quelqu'un comme moi ? demanda Tony. »

Le bras gauche de Tony se contracta sous l'effet d'une douleur aussi brusque que brève et il se coupa à nouveau. La reine se leva et s'approcha de lui pour se saisir du rasoir. Elle le força à s'assoir et commença à le raser doucement et de manière experte.

« - Plus jeune, Thor maniait le rasoir comme on manie une épée. Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je peux facilement l'imaginer.

\- Loki a toujours été du genre à se méfier de tout. Vous êtes un homme fort et sans être de même facture, vous êtes fait du même bois. J'ai toujours imaginé mon fils se marier avec une jeune femme respectable.

\- Votre fils est un électron libre. »

Voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard de la reine, il continua.

« - Il est un animal farouche qui n'accepte aucune barrière autre que celles qu'il s'impose. »

Le rasoir passait et repassait sur sa peau. En peu de temps, sa barbe était taillée de près sans aucun défaut. La reine posa le rasoir et se lava les mains.

« - Anthony. Dit-elle. »

Cela eut pour effet d'étonner Tony qui n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle familiarité. Il venait de mettre sa veste et tenait ses lunettes fumées.

« - Que cela soit clair entre nous. Je vous confie mon fils. Ne vous avisez jamais de lui faire du mal. »

Anthony mit les lunettes sur son nez, ce qui paracheva sa tenue. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et s'agenouilla en prenant une de ses fines mains dans la sienne plus grande et plus rugueuse.

« - Sur ma vie, je vous jure que sa vie passera avant la mienne. »

La reine souriait doucement un air bienveillant sur le visage. Elle se pencha et embrassa le front de l'homme.

« - Que les Ases vous protège, mon fils. »

Puis la reine quitta la chambre dans un doux bruissement de robe. Laissant un homme ému par cet élan d'affection. La reine l'avait honoré. La mère l'avait menacé. La mère l'avait accueilli au sein de son foyer. _Mon fils …_ La voix de sa tendre mère s'était superposée à la sienne. Cela faisait plus de trente ans qu'il n'avait pas entendu ces mots. Le dos du philanthrope fut secoué d'un spasme et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une goutte salée sur sa joue creusée par la fatigue.

« - Maman, Papa, … »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La salle du trône était pleine de monde quand Tony y arriva. Sur demande de Frigga, un garde l'escorta jusqu'au trône où il put prendre place auprès de la déesse au pied du trône tout comme un invité d'honneur ou encore un membre à part entière de la famille royale. Un brouhaha se répercutait sur les murs de marbre entre joie et excitation. Le roi Laufey était assis au côté d'Odin à la place qu'aurait dû occuper la reine qui pour l'occasion se trouvait à la droite de son époux. Soudain, un garde sonna le cor.

« - Le Prince Thor. Fils du Roi Ondin, Père de toute chose et de la Reine Frigga. Dieu du Tonnerre et représentant officiel du trône d'Asgard. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Thor vêtu de sa plus belle armure empoignant Mjolnir. Dès son premier pas dans la salle du trône, des colombes s'envolèrent et le peuple présent lâcha des pétales de rose multicolore sur son passage. Il remonta l'allée centrale pourvue d'un tapi rouge brodé d'or en faisant signe à son peuple et arborant un immense sourire. Seule ses parents décelèrent la pointe de tristesse derrière ce masque de bonheur. Une fois arrivée devant le trône, il s'agenouilla.

« - Le Prince Loki d'Asgard, fils du Roi Odin père de toute chose et de la Reine Frigga. Prince héritier de Jötunheim, fils du Roi Laufey, Protecteur des Glaces Eternelles. »

Le cor retenti à nouveau.

« - Le Prince Helblindi de Jötunheim, fils du Roi Laufey, Protecteur des Glaces Eternelles. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et ce fut avec étonnement que le peuple asgardien accueillit son Prince cadet sous sa forme de Jötun. Les deux géants avancèrent et faisaient légèrement trembler le sol à chacun de leurs pas. Leurs corps bleus recouverts de tatouages pâles n'étaient recouverts que d'un pagne noir pour Loki et blanc pour Helblindi. Une ceinture de diamant pendait autour de leur taille. Sur leurs têtes scintillait un diadème ressemblant à celui de leur père. Laufey arborait un diadème simple mais surplombé de deux pics de glace ressemblant à deux cornes, longues, fines et pointues. Ceux des Princes n'arboraient qu'une unique corne centrale et plus courte. L'unique différence qui montrait la double nature de Loki était une fine chaine dorée de facture asgardienne autour de son cou. Ils avancèrent de façon majestueuse jusqu'au trône et s'y agenouillèrent auprès de Thor. Les cheveux de Loki étaient plus long sous cette forme, en rapport à sa corpulence. Le dieu jeta un regard à Tony qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver ces pupilles grenat magnifique.

Odin leva sa lance et frappa trois fois le sol. Le silence s'imposa instantanément. Les deux rois se levèrent et sans dire un mot rejoignirent une table où reposait un parchemin en deux exemplaires. Ils le signèrent chacun leur tour dans un silence lourd de signification. Puis Thor et Helblindi allèrent apposer leurs signatures en guise de témoin. Après être revenu au trône. Odin prit la parole.

« - Peuple d'Asgard, honorables invités. En ce jour de liesse, réjouissons-nous de cet heureux évènement où la paix s'instaura entre deux grands royaumes. Je ne saurais trouver les mots pour illustrer le bonheur qui nous incombe à tous. »

Le vieux roi laissa choir son regard fatigué sur ses deux fils si différents et pourtant qu'il aimait de la même façon et en même proportion. Il se tourna vers le roi Laufey qui regardait ses deux propres fils. Loki se contentait de fixer le sol sachant que les deux hommes qui se trouvaient être ses deux pères le regardaient.

« - je laisse à présent la parole au Roi Laufey qui a une annonce à faire. »

Laufey remercia Odin d'un signe de tête. Tout deux avaient les traits tirés Laufey s'avança d'un pas.

« - Peuple d'Asgard, aujourd'hui est le jour où Jötunheim va connaître l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère ! Il est temps pour moi de laisser ma place ! »

Un brouhaha s'éleva. Thor renifla signe qu'il savait que le moment qu'il redoutait, arrivait plus vite qu'il n'avait cru.

« - Loki, mon fils, lève-toi. »

Loki exécuta l'ordre et s'avança pour monter la première marche. Ce faisant Tony put reluquer la jambe qui dépassait du pagne jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Ce qui n'échappa à Loki. Laufey prit possession de la couronne de son fils et en profita pour passer sa grande main dans les cheveux de son enfant.

« - Quoi que tu puisses en penser, j'ai toujours été fier de toi. Tout comme je l'ai été pour Byleist et que je le suis pour Helblindi. »

Laufey ôta ensuite sa propre couronne.

« - Je t'aime, mon fils. Murmura-t-il pour que seul Loki puisse l'entendre. »

Il approcha la couronne du crâne du jeune dieu mais soudainement Loki se recula d'un pas.

« - Je vous prie de m'excuser, Père. Mais je ne peux accepter la charge que vous m'offrez.

\- Tu as gagné le droit d'obtenir cette charge. Répliqua Laufey.

\- Et je souhaite honorer Helblindi qui saura être à la fois un roi fort et sage. »

Helblindi leva la tête tellement vite que Tony eut mal au cou pour lui.

« - J'espérais sincèrement que tu ne commettes pas cette folie !

\- Tu étais au courant ? demanda Laufey.

\- Il m'en a parlé cette nuit. Père, n'accédez pas à sa requête ... »

Loki s'écarta pour reculer. Thor rejoignit son frère qui pour le coup le dépassait d'au moins une tête.

« - Mon frère, que fais-tu ? C'est ta chance de gouverner comme tu l'as toujours rêvé ! s'étrangla Thor. »

Loki baissa la tête et réfléchis quelques instants. Puis il ricana doucement en regardant le visage complètement perdu de son frère aîné. Tony ne pipait mot. Il était toujours assis et avait un mauvais présentiment. Son bras le lançait à cause de l'énervement. Ses yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes fumées regardaient la mère et le fils en alternance. Son rire était semblable au sien. Si cristallin.

« - Je gouverne déjà un royaume qui me désire ardemment. Et je m'en repais chaque jour un peu plus. »

En disant ces mots, il avait machinalement tourné la tête vers Tony qui s'était levé sous le coup de l'émotion. Il allait tout abandonner pour lui ?! Parce qu'il avait bien compris l'allusion ! Pas besoin de tous ses doctorats pour comprendre le message !

« - Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, idiot ?! hurla Tony. »

Odin fut choqué qu'un simple midgardien ose devant le peuple insulter un de ses princes. D'autant qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une cérémonie officielle même si Loki s'était déjà chargé de la froisser en refusant la couronne. Anthony était immobile. Que devait-il faire à présent que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui ? Il prit la décision de ne pas rester immobile. Il s'avança jusqu'à Loki et lui saisit le poignet. Sa main n'en faisait même pas le tour !

« - Tu le regretteras toute ta vie ! protesta Tony en ôtant ses lunettes.

\- J'ai fait mon choix, Anthony. »

En prononçant ces mots, le corps de Loki redevint plus menu et de couleur chair. Le rouge de ses yeux laissa place à un vert tendre. Le dieu se saisit de la main de Tony et l'embrassa.

« - Tu es mon _Totlän_ , Anthony. Ma vie est tienne et je ne désire qu'une chose, que la tienne me soit acquise. »

Laufey semblait ne plus respirer. Un silence étouffant s'était installé. Tony n'en croyait pas ses oreilles … C'était lui où cela ressemblait énormément à une déclaration voir pire : une demande en mariage. Soudain, Loki se mit à genoux et tenant les deux mains de l'humain, il les embrassa une à une puis il les passa sur son visage pour ensuite les déposer au niveau de son cœur.

Pour la première fois dans sa trépidante vie, le grand Anthony Stark ne savait plus quoi dire. Tout le monde le regardait et lui restait mué, la bouche ouverte comme une carpe. Thor qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, lui donna un coup du manche de Mjolnir dans le coude. Cela eut au moins pour effet de le réveiller. Tony le questionna du regard mais Thor haussa les épaules comme pour dire « LE brillant Anthony Stark n'aurait-il pas une réponse à apporter à une demande en mariage Jötun ? ». ET BIEN NON ! il n'en avait pas ! Et pourtant, il devait bien agir. Autant suivre son instinct.

« - Loki, acceptes-tu de vivre à mes côtés ? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? lança Tony en s'agenouillant. »

Les yeux de Loki s'embrumèrent. Il respirait plus rapidement qu'à la normale.

« - Formons une famille, tous les deux. Notre famille. Renchérit Tony. »

Loki commença à entrouvrirent les lèvres pour donner sa réponse quand soudain un glapissement se fit entendre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la reine qui portait un mouchoir crème à son visage. Dans le coin de ses yeux perlaient plusieurs larmes qui allaient de pairs avec les tressautements de son corps. Loki se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas perdre son pagne maintenant trop grand pour son corps.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La journée avait été épuisante. Helblindi avait été couronné roi de Jotünheim à sa grande surprise. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé devenir roi puisqu'un temps, ce fut Byleist qui avait été pressenti pour succéder à leur père puis ensuite ce fut Loki. La fête avait pris place dans chaque recoin de la ville.

Les déclarations simultanées des deux amants avaient fait pleurer la reine qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose pour son fils : le bonheur. Loki et Frigga s'était retiré quelques temps pour qu'il se change et qu'il la console. Quand il était revenu vêtu de son habituel armure de cuir noir et vert, il avait volontairement pris place aux côtés de Tony pour le banquet. Durant tout le repas, ils n'avaient cessé de jouer avec leurs mains, mêlant et entremêlant leurs doigts. Parfois, Anthony faisait exprès de toucher la jambe du dieu avec son genou. Pour répondre à sa malice, Loki avait fait glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de l'ingénieur qui n'avait pu retenir un tressautement qui n'avait échappé à personne. Tony dut simuler un étouffement avec un aliment quelconque pour justifier son geste devant un Loki hilare.

Vers la fin du repas, alors que les desserts arrivaient en grand nombre, Laufey attira son fils à part dans un salon annexe. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Loki s'approcha d'un bougeoir pour apporter un peu de lumière mais le roi lui intima de ne pas le faire.

« - L'obscurité est une vieille amie, mon fils, ma vue ne supporte plus la lumière vive du soleil. »

Loki rejoignit son père sur une banquette en soie noire avec deux coupes de vin.

« - Vous vouliez me parler, Père ? demanda Loki doucement. »

Laufey regarda son fils dont l'apparence asgardienne lui rappela les années perdues.

« - Cet homme. Le midgardien. Commença la voix rocailleuse du roi.

\- Anthony ?

\- L'aimes-tu vraiment ? »

Loki était un peu désappointé. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui de parler de ça avec son « père ». Mais il voyait où il désirait en venir.

« - Vous me demandez si je ne commets pas une erreur en abandonnant ma vie pour lui … souffla le jeune dieu.

\- Il semble être attaché à toi. J'ai bien vu comment il t'a protégé. »

La tristesse passa dans les yeux rouges du géant. Tony l'avait protégé de la folie de Byleist quitte à en perdre la vie.

« - Père, Anthony est mon _totlän_.

\- En es-tu certain ?

\- Comment l'avez-vous su pour vous et notre autre Père ? demanda Loki. »

Il y a quelques années, quand Loki avait découvert sa véritable nature, il avait fait des recherches sur ses origines. Ce fut Helblindi qui lui révéla tout. Tous trois étaient le fruit des amours de Laufey alors Prince et de Farbauti, un autre géant. Ce dernier était l'un des meilleurs guerriers du Roi de l'époque, le père de Laufey. Ils vécurent une histoire enflammée au cours de laquelle Laufey porta trois enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'achève par la mort de Farbauti lors d'une guerre contre Odin et son armée.

« - Nous le savions. Sans cela, nous n'aurions pas eu trois enfants.

\- Alors, Père, croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'Anthony est mon _totlän_.

\- Tu as été fécondé, mon fils ? demanda Laufey des étoiles dans les yeux que sa nature calme ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

\- Vous êtes le deuxième à me poser la question ! Je vais vous répondre comme je l'ai fait à mon frère : non. Il ne sait même pas qu'il est possible pour nous d'enfanter.

\- Il finira bien par le savoir. Répondit un roi déçu. »

Loki leva un sourcil devant son père en s'apercevant de la déception de ce dernier. Soudain, sans prévenir, Laufey prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra contre son torse. Loki eut le souffle coupé mais après un instant, il referma ses bras sur le corps du vieux roi qui était trop grand pour la longueur de ses bras.

« - Vis ta vie, mon fils. Soit heureux et fonde ta famille. Toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur.

\- Je vous aime père. Répondit Loki les yeux embrumés.

\- Tu es un fils exemplaire, pour moi comme pour eux. Il serait fier de toi. »

« eux » désignait évidemment Odin et Frigga. Quant au « il », Laufey parlait de son autre père : Farbauti. La fête se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit. La mémoire de Byleist ne serait jamais oubliée, cela Loki l'avait promis devant la tombe de son frère sur sa planète avant de repartir pour la Terre. Car dorénavant, sa vie s'y déroulerait. Helblindi s'occupait de Jotünheim, Thor serait un jour Roi d'Asgard. Que lui restait-il ? Son ami, son confident, son amant, … Son tout. Car Anthony serait dorénavant tout pour lui comme Loki lui offrait l'entièreté de son être. Sa nouvelle vie allait commencer, sans oublier l'ancienne bien entendu, mais il avait une nouvelle mission : créer son propre bonheur.

 _ **FIN**_


	15. EPILOGUE

**Bonsoir ! Voici l'Epilogue de TOI ET MOI. Il introduit la suite intitulée TOI + MOI = NOUS. Je vais créer la fiction juste après avoir posté et le premier chapitre sera le prologue (qui est en fait l'épilogue de ce chapitre). Profitez-en pour vous abonner ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et dites moi si des choses vous déplaises ou si vous aimez ! Bisous XOXO**

~ 7 mois depuis la cérémonie du couronnement d'Helblindi ~

La tour était toujours plongée dans un silence des plus complets. La nuit arrivait à son terme mais la lune était toujours haut dans le ciel à narguer les nuages de ses rayons d'argent. Anthony était assis sur l'un des rares rebords d'une des rares fenêtre de la tour. Lors de la construction de celle-ci, il avait privilégié des baies vitrées. Plus chic. Plus couteux aussi ! Il avait donc ouvert cette fenêtre et s'était servi un verre de bourbon. Il le dégustait tout en réfléchissant à son cauchemar. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y réfléchissait mais la différence avec la dernière fois est que cette fois-ci il savait exactement en quoi elle avait changé.

Au début, il se voyait sur ce rocher dans cette partie de l'espace qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'obscurité l'angoissait malgré la faible lumière d'une quelconque étoile qui stationnait à proximité. Il avait mal. Sa bouche était envahie par le goût du sang. Son armure était dangereusement endommagée. Et autour de lui, tous ses amis étaient morts ou sur le point de l'être. Soudain Steve apparaissait devant lui et lui imputait la cause de leur mort et de la destruction de la Terre avant de mourir. De puis quelque mois, certains détailles avaient changé. Steve ne portait plus son habituelle armure aux couleurs des patriotes mais une armure semblable en noir et gris. Ses cheveux étaient plus long et il arborait une barbe qui aurait plu à Thor. En arrière, sur un rocher, le cadavre de la belle Natasha donnait à Tony l'envie de hurler. Elle aussi avait changé, ses cheveux n'était plus d'un roux flamboyant mais d'un blond nordique qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Le reste des Avengers étaient flou mais il était certain de ne pas en voir comme le Sergent Barnes, Ant-Man, Peter, Wanda ou encore Vision. Enfin quelqu'un avait intégré son rêve. Alors que Steve tombait à genoux en s'accrochant désespérément à l'armure de Tony (parfois il était habillé en jogging, cela changé de jour en jour), un homme de forte stature s'avançait juste au-dessus d'eux sur un rocher plus haut que les autres. Mais il ne voyait toujours que ses pieds. La seule chose qu'il pouvait reconnaitre serait son rire grave, caverneux et sans fin.

Le rêve s'achevait souvent ici. En tout cas, c'est le plus loin qu'il ait atteint avant que son cerveau le force à se réveiller. Tony regarda l'alcool ambré au fond de son verre, le fit tourner puis le but d'une traite.

« - Encore ? »

Son amant était réveillé. Tony se retourna pour voir Loki, le Dieu de la Malice, assis dans le lit de soie bordeaux. L'asgardien se leva et le rejoint devant la fenêtre pour l'enlacer dans son dos. Il plongea la tête dans son cou et embrassa sa nuque avec douceur. La peau nue et fraiche du torse du dieu dans son dos tout aussi nu et chaud, lui donna des frissons. Il adorait ça. Il se surprit à maudire les pantalons qu'ils portaient. Tony posa son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre et posa sa tête sur l'un des bras qui le maintenait. Puis il posa sa main sur celle qui était posée sur son ventre.

« - Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non, tu sais que je suis matinale. Tu as vu ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas encore pu savoir de qui il s'agissait. »

Loki souffla puis il resserra sa prise sur le corps de l'ingénieur.

« - Bon. »

Ils portèrent tous deux leurs regards sur l'horizon divisé par les gratte-ciels de New York. Le soleil se levait doucement.

« - Je vais descendre pendre un café. Annonça Tony.

\- Tu viens de voire du bourbon.

\- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour l'alcool ! renchérit Anthony en embrassant le bras du dieu sur toute la longueur. »

Anthony se retourna dans les bras de son amant pour lui faire face.

« - Mais avant j'ai bien envie de te manger … taquin a-t-il en collant son bassin sur celui de Loki. »

Ce dernier affichait un immense sourire et s'approcha pour embrasser son amant tout en frotant leurs érections naissantes l'une contre l'autre. Mais à peine Anthony eut-il poser ses lèvres sur celles du dieu que Loki eut un haut-le-cœur et se recula. Il porta une main à sa bouche et eut un tressaillement.

« - Excuse-moi … dit Loki en courant à la salle de bain.

\- Il y a d'autre moyen de me dire de me brosser les dents ! plaisanta Tony. »

Tony était resté comme un con devant la fenêtre. Il entendait l'homme de sa vie recracher ses tripes et ses boyaux dans la pièce d'à côté. Encore qu'il se demandât ce qu'il pouvait bien recracher. Depuis quelques jours, le dieu n'avait plus d'appétit. Il avait perdu du poids et était plus froid que d'habitude. Cet état l'inquiétait un peu plus chaque jour. Tony avait demandé à Loki de consulter un médecin du S.H.I.E.L.D ou même un guérisseur asgardien s'il préférait mais le dieu avait éludé la question.

Loki semblait avoir terminé mais il restait dans la salle d'eau. Tony décida de le rejoindre. Il le trouva assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, la tête dans les mains et les cheveux ondulés tombant de chaque côté de son visage. Tony en profita pour le détailler. Il constata que ses côtes commençaient à se voir et que la blancheur de sa peau était beaucoup moins éclatante qu'avant. Plus grise. Il commençait à être sous-alimenté.

« - Je ne te laisse plus le choix : soit je t'y emmène de force, soit tu y vas de ton plein gré. Mais dans les deux cas, tu vas voir un putain de Doc' ! ».

Loki se tut. Il se contentait de respirer lourdement pour réprimer une autre envie de vomir.

« - Tu vois l'état dans lequel tu es ?! je ne crois pas ! »

Face au mutisme de son amant, Anthony se rua sur lui, ignorant le fait que le dieu était plus fort que lui. Il lui empoigna les bras et le força à se lever pour le placer devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

« - Tu trouves que tu as l'air en forme ?! cria Tony en le secouant. »

Loki leva son regard émeraude sur l'image que lui renvoyait le reflet. Il n'allait pas bien et il le savait même s'il ignorait de quoi il souffrait. Tony allait à nouveau crier et cela allait encore lui vriller la tête. Loki se retourna et il prit le visage de Tony en coupe.

« - J'irais. Dès demain, je demanderais au Docteur Banner de me faire une analyse. Ça te va ? »

Tony se contenta d'hocher la tête. Puis Loki s'approcha et déposa un baiser chaste et tendre sur les lèvres à présent sèches de Tony.

« - Sinon, tu as raison. Brosse-toi les dents. Tu ferais fuir le Grand Serpent ! »

Loki sorti de la salle de bain pour se changer. Il ne quittait jamais la chambre sans être impeccable. Tony se prépara également, de toute façon, il ne dormirait plus pour aujourd'hui. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, les deux hommes étaient prêts à descendre. Le salon était silencieux et illuminé par les rayons du soleil doré qui avait eu le temps de sortir de sa torpeur matinale. Tony se prépara un café noir et serré. Et alors que Loki allait se préparer à sortir sur l'esplanade pour prendre un bol d'air frais : la seule chose qu'il pouvait ingérer depuis au moins une semaine le matin, Tony lui mit une pomme rouge dans une main et un thé vert fumant dans l'autre.

« - Anthony, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de manger … commença le Dieu.

\- Désolé, je n'ai plus de pomme verte mais de toute façon, elles sont trop acides pour ton estomac. Tu ne manges pas assez en ce moment. Idem pour le thé, moins fort que le café. Répondit Tony sans écouter les suppliques de son amant. »

En passant devant lui, il lui embrassa le front et lui demanda sincèrement d'essayer de manger un peu et de boire. Loki hocha la tête avant de sortir pour s'asseoir comme à son habitude sur le bord, les pieds suspendus dans le vide. Ce qui avait le don d'horripiler le milliardaire. Il était peu être un dieu dont la longévité concurrençait certains animaux préhistoriques mais il était loin d'être invulnérable. Tony s'assit au comptoir et regarda son amant dont le regard triste et fatigué lui broyait les entrailles. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation au bout d'un petit moment par les autres Avengers qui commençaient leurs journées.

« - Alors les gars ? lança Natasha en attachant ses cheveux avec une pince en forme d'oiseau. Qu'avez-vous prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- Etonnement, rien qui ne nécessite la présente du Captaine. Répondit Steve. Je vais en profiter pour faire des choses que j'ai mis de côté. »

Tony savait que Steve avait repris contacte avec le Sergent Barnes. Ce dernier était toujours introuvable et seul Steve connaissait sa cachette. Mais ce dernier ne savait que Tony se méfiait. Cela rappela à l'ingénieur que Buck se trouvait aussi dans son rêve. Coïncidence ? Le docteur Banner passa devant lui.

« - Bruce ? Puis-je vous demander un service ? commença Tony en buvant d'une traite le fond de son café.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, Tony. Répondit le Docteur en se servant du liquide noir. Si cela entre dans mes cordes. »

Tony tira Banner jusqu'à l'une des baies vitrées d'où l'on pouvait voir l'esplanade. Loki mangeait tranquillement son fruit mais sans grande conviction. Il faisait peine à voir. Rapidement Steve, Natasha et Roddy les rejoignirent.

« - Il ne va pas mieux ? demanda Nat' inquiète.

\- En tout cas, il n'en a pas l'air. Renchérit Steve qui avait appris à apprécier le dieu.

\- J'ai enfin réussi à le convaincre de consulter. Même lui ne sait pas ce qu'il a ! souffla Tony.

\- Et vous croyez que je peux le trouver ? Je ne connais pas la morphologie d'un dieu ! couina Banner.

\- Vous êtes le meilleur médecin que je connaisse. Lança Tony en prenant Bruce par les épaules. »

La situation était gênante. Jamais Tony ne s'abaissait à supplier. Même s'il n'était pas avare en compliment. Natasha se rapprocha de Bruce.

« - D'accord. Conclu Bruce.

\- Et je vais l'aider. Renchérit la belle rousse.

\- Je te remercie, Nat. Commença Bruce. Je sais qu'il a confiance en toi.

\- En toi aussi. Gloussa-t-elle. C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup ton autre toi. »

Cette remarque qui rappela à tous les valdingues que le géant vert lui avait infligés, fit légèrement rire le reste de la troupe.

« - Merci. Merci à tous. Dit Tony, les yeux piquants. »

Au dehors, Loki sentait les pair d'yeux qui le regardait depuis la baie vitrée. Ils étaient tous inquiets. Il devait être content, il avait réussi en quelques mois à s'intégrer. Et pourtant après ce qu'il avait fait, ce n'était pas chose facile. Il matérialisa un double qui se contentait de manger sa pomme sur le rebord de l'esplanade pendant que son vrai lui rentrait dans la tour.

Si Tony était inquiet. Loki l'était plus encore. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. Cela l'affectait physiquement et pourtant il était un dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait nuire à un dieu ?! Un virus ? non, il aurait de la fièvre. Une infection ? à cause de quoi … Mental alors ? Objectivement, il se sentait fort de ce côté-là. Il devait reconnaître à son aimé que cette situation le tracassait.

Il avait bien une idée mais cela ne pouvait être ça … il y aurait eu des signes précurseurs. Et puis surtout, son corps aurait dû subir des modifications… Il avait lu des choses à ce sujet. Helblindi lui avait expliqué comment cela se passait mais dans les faits, il ne savait pas vraiment comment cela se produisait. Banner allait l'ausculter, il avait entendu la discussion dans le salon. Si cela se confirmait, il devra retourner sur Jotünheim pour savoir. Et puis, disons-le clairement : il le sentirait si une vie prenait forme dans sa chair, non ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le Docteur Banner fit entrer Loki dans une des salles médicalisées. Natasha l'attendait assise dans un fauteuil orange, lisant un magazine féminin. Elle portait une robe printanière sur une paire de botte noire.

« - ça ne te dérange pas si je reste ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

Loki hocha négativement la tête. Bien au contraire. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais la présence de l'ex-agent du KGB le rassurait. La première chose qu'il vit après Nat' fut Tony qui le regardait depuis l'autre côté d'une vitre. Même si la pièce était insonorisée, Tony tenait à le voir. Et visiblement, il n'était pas seul. Steve le rejoignit ainsi qu'Hawkeye qui avait été mis au courant. Tony leva doucement la main et la posa sur la vitre. Cela énerva Loki qui prit mouche. Il n'était pas à l'article de la mort. Il se rua sur la vitre et fit baisser le store d'un coup sec.

« - Il s'inquiète pour vous. Dit Bruce en cherchant une seringue spécifique.

\- Je le sais mais on dirait qu'il s'attend à ma mort d'une minute à l'autre.

\- N'exagère pas. Tu ferais la même chose s'il était à ta place ! ricana la rousse pour détendre l'ambiance.

\- Et pourquoi tout le monde est au courant ? demanda-t-il agacé qui l'était.

\- Parce que tu fais partis de notre gang ! plaisanta Natasha. Plus sérieusement, nous nous inquiétons pour toi. »

Bruce tapota la table d'auscultation. Loki alla donc s'y asseoir sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il était touché par les paroles de la jeune femme. C'était à présent à lui de faire un pas vers eux. Plus particulièrement envers le Docteur Bruce Banner.

« - Vous savez, j'ai confiance en vous. Lança Loki du tac au tac en voyant le Docteur préparer un scanner portatif.

\- Je suis content de le savoir. Répondit franchement Banner avec un sourire franc. Tendez votre bras. »

Il s'approcha avec une seringue pour lui prendre un peu de sang. Bruce jeta un regard anxieux à Natasha. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'aiguille fine et pointue mis Loki mal à l'aise. Il déglutit péniblement.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain que votre seringue puisse passer mon épiderme. Répondit Loki pour cacher son mal être.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. C'est une seringue spéciale que j'utilise sur moi pour étudier le sang de l'Autre.»

Loki hocha la tête. Une fois que le garrot fut placé, Bruce prit l'échantillon de sang. Loki ne put s'empêcher de saisir la main de la rousse. Pourquoi était-il aussi stressé ?! Elle dû le ressentir car elle passa son autre main dans le dos du Dieu et le massa doucement et de façon rassurante. Pour terminer, Bruce passa un coton sur la goute de sang qui perlait.

« - Je vais lancer l'analyse pendant que l'on fait d'autres examens. Jarvis ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Banner.

\- Lance l'analyse sanguine sur cet échantillon.

\- Bien, monsieur. Temps estimé : 10 minutes. »

Bruce fit Loki s'allonger sur la table. Natasha resta debout à ses côtés.

« - Ouvrez votre chemise. »

Loki s'exécuta et dévoila son ventre plat et blanc. Un hématome se trouvait à l'arrière de son flan droit. Quand le docteur toucha la peau bleutée, il sentit que la matière était dure. Banner fronça les sourcils.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Loki

\- Aviez-vous remarqué l'hématome ?

\- Non. A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment regardé.

\- Comment tu as fait pour ne pas le voir ?! il fait la taille d'un melon ! lança Nat choquée.

\- Tu regardes souvent ton dos ? lança le Dieu vexé.

\- Tu n'as rien senti ? continua-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est indolore !

\- Et Tony ? sous-entendit Bruce.

\- Quoi, Tony ? répondit Loki agacé.

\- Il n'a rien vu ?

\- Il me l'aurait dit ce matin.

\- Donc c'est apparu en l'espace de quelques heures. Dit Bruce ignorant le fait que le Dieu et l'ingénieur s'étaient vus nu le matin même. »

Bruce tira sur une petite table pour amener le scanner. Il se leva et installa la machine au-dessus du corps de Loki.

« - Nous allons devoir sortir pendant que le scanner fait son job. »

Loki acquiesça puis Bruce et Nat sortirent dès que la scanner se mit à ronronner et à tourner. Une fois dehors, Banner rejoignit Steve qui réconfortait un Tony plus blanc que blême. Evidemment qu'il aurait pu rester. Son sang était totalement irradié à cause du Hulk, des radiations de plus ou de moins …. Mais il devait parler avec Anthony. A la vue du Docteur, l'ingénieur se leva.

« - Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il a. Je lui ai pris du sang que Jarvis est en train d'analyser. Là, je lui fais passer un scan complet.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que cela peut être ? demanda Steve.

\- Cela peut être tout un tas de chose. Rétorqua Bruce.

\- C'est un Dieu asgardien, je pense que l'on peut exclure un bon nombre de pathologie humaine, non ? demanda l'Archer.

\- Ou pas. Peut-être nous ressemble-t-il plus qu'il ne pense. Renchérit le Docteur. Anthony, avez-vous vu l'hématome qu'il derrière le flanc droit ?

\- Il n'avait rien ce matin ! dit Tony paniqué. Je le jure !

\- Ne panique pas, dit Steve doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est peut-être que causé par un manque de fer évident dû à sa sous-alimentation. Calma Bruce.

Tony baissa les yeux au sol avant de se frotter la nuque. Il grimaça pour réprimer une envie d'hurler sa colère. Pourquoi Loki ne lui avait-il pas parlé plus tôt ? Il avait dû se rendre compte de son état lui-même. Une question s'imposa à l'esprit de Tony : avait-il seulement conscience d'être malade ?

« - J'ai besoin d'un verre.

\- Ne le laissez pas seul. Je m'occupe de Loki. D'ailleurs, j'y retourne. Cela devrait être terminé mais à première vue, on dirait une anomalie sanguine. Rien d'alarmant. »

 _Enfin j'espère …_ pensa Bruce en son for intérieur.

Bruce retourna dans la salle accompagné de Natasha. Dès qu'il referma la porte, il se jeta sur Loki qui signait du nez.

« - Vous avez eu un vertige ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant un mouchoir.

\- Non, j'ai eu mal à la tête en me relevant. Excusez-moi.

\- Cela doit être à cause de votre sous nutrition. On va regarder votre scan. Et cessez de vous excuser, vous êtes mon patient. »

Banner fit s'afficher le Scan sur un écran géant. C'était la première fois que Loki voyait l'intérieur de son corps. Il trouvait cela amusant. Mais Bruce semblait plus terre à terre. Loki le regarda analyser le scan en marmonnant.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Natasha.

\- C'est étrange. Vous avez reçu un éclat de quelque chose dans l'abdomen quand vous étiez … Enfin il y 7 mois ?

\- Non. Je pense que je m'en souviendrais.

\- Regardez, dit-il en montrant du doigt une tache sombre. C'est quelque chose d'organique qui est fiché dans l'abdomen. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Peut être une anomalie du scan mais si c'est quelque chose d'organique, cela peut être retiré par une simple chirurgie.

\- Vous avez déjà fait ça ? demanda Loki suspicieux.

\- Sur Anthony. C'est moi qui me suit chargé d'ôter l'éclat d'obus de son torse. Mais je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu un aussi gros corps étranger.

\- Il a fait de l'excellent travail. Dit la russe. Comme toujours.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un corps étranger ? lança Loki.

\- Que voulez-vous que ce soit d'autres ? questionna Bruce étonné de la remarque.»

Soudain, Jarvis annonça que l'analyse était terminée. Une feuille sortie de l'imprimante. Bruce l'a lu en écarquillant les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il l'a relu une autre fois. L'hormone HCG crevait le plafond. Mais un homme ne pouvait pas produire de telle hormone ?! ça où il ne se rappelait pas ses cours d'anatomie.

« - Jarvis, tu ne t'es pas trompé dans les résultats ?

\- Non, Docteur Banner, il s'agit bien des résultats sanguins de Monsieur Loki Laufeyson.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? redemanda Loki. C'est la troisième fois que vous froncez les sourcils en l'espace de quelques minutes. »

Banner sursauta en entendant Loki se remuer et se lever. Natasha lui tournait autours des fois qu'un autre mal de tête le fasse tomber.

« - Recouchez-vous. Je vous fais un dernier test et ce sera bon. Lança-t-il en espérant cacher son inquiétude. C'est ce que l'on appelle une échographie. »

Natasha lui lança un regard étonné. « _Pourquoi une écho ?_ » put-il lire sur ses lèvres. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« - Et à quoi cela sert-il ? demanda le dieu curieux de voir tant de nouvelles machines aujourd'hui.

\- Cela permet de voir l'intérieur du corps. Pour savoir s'il y a des masses par exemple. Ou …

\- Ou ? questionna le rusé.

\- Des choses qui ne vous concerne en rien. Plaisanta Bruce pour changer de sujet.

\- Comme le Scanner donc. Fit remarquer Loki.

\- Pas tout à fait. Dit Natasha. Le scanner permet de faire une reconstitution des organes et des tissus en 3 dimensions. C'est comme cela que l'on a pu voir la masse. L'échographie est un peu différente. Cela utilise des ondes et non plus des rayons X. ça mesure la distance entre le point de départ et l'arrivé quand l'onde se répercute dans le corps. On s'en sert beaucoup pour le ventre, le cœur et dans le cas des grossesses. »

Loki tiqua. Avait-elle deviné ses inquiétudes ? Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Elle cachait parfaitement ses émotions derrière ses yeux verts sévères et ses lèvres pleines. Quant au docteur, il pensait aux femmes enceintes mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas du dieu, selon lui. Les tests ne pouvaient qu'être erronés. Et ce taux d'hormone pouvait être le symptôme de quelque chose d'autre … un dérèglement hormonal dû à une tumeur de la trompe du cerveau. Non ! surement pas ! Humain ou Dieu, une tumeur n'était pas une chose envisageable. Mais les Asgardien pouvait-il en souffrir ? Toute la question se posait. Bruce appliqua du gel rosé sur le ventre de Loki.

« - Le gel est un peu froid. »

Loki leva un sourcil. Froid ? lui ? Il ne ressentait pas le froid. Mais ça, il devait l'avoir oublié. Bruce passa ensuite une manette sur son ventre et son abdomen tout en regardant un écran. C'était une sensation étrange que cette chose qui frottait sa peau nue à la recherche de quelque chose. Petit à petit, il ouvrait grand la bouche. Puis la refermer quand il se rappelait de ne pas montrer ses émotions. Loki sentait que son intuition se confirmait. Natasha commençait à avoir tantôt froid et tantôt chaud.

« - Docteur ? »

Bruce ne répondait pas. Son visage d'ordinaire plus halé que les autres était blême. La rouquine rejoignit le Docteur et elle ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à son visage.

« - Docteur Banner que voyez-vous ? Romanoff ?».

Toujours rien.

Soudain, Loki en eut assez de ce silence agaçant. De cette manette que Banner ne cessait de faire passer et repasser sur son ventre et son abdomen. Il devait savoir …. Loki tendit le bras. Bruce tenta de l'en empêcher mais Loki le repoussa violemment. Il se saisit de la table et tourna le moniteur. Et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Il vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir possible dans son existence. Ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de pleurer. De tristesse ou de bonheur, il n'aurait pu le dire. Mais ses yeux lui piquèrent. Car ce qu'il voyait, ce qui brillait sous son regard, c'était la Vie.


	16. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

MES LECTEURS QUI ME DONNENT ENVIE D'ECRIRE UN PEU PLUS CHAQUE JOUR 3

CETTE FICTION EST TERMINEE MAIS JE VOUS INVITE A LIRE LA SUITE INTITULEE "TOI MOI NOUS". UNE SUITE PLUS LEGERE DONT LA NOTE PRINCIPALE EST LE ROMANTISME ET L'AMOUR ! UNE PEU DE DOUCEUR DANS CE MONDE DE BRUTES ! XD

JE VOUS INVITE A LIRE MES AUTRES FICTIONS QUE JE REPRENDS MAINTENANT QUE JE SUIS EN VACANCES :

 **# HARRY POTTER**

= LA MORSURE DU LYCANTHROPE (EN COURS)

 **# STAR TREK**

= L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE (TERMINEE)

= L'ODYSEE DE L'ESPACE (EN COURS)

 **# X MEN**

= A JAMAIS

= DERRIERE LE SCRIPT

 **# AVENGERS**

= TOI ET MOI

= POUR LE MEILLEUR ET POUR LE PIRE

= MON SOLDAT DE L'HIVER

BISOUS A TOUS ! ET ENCORE MERCI !


	17. MESSAGE

TOI MOI NOUS est renommée POUR LE MEILLEUR ET POUR LE PIRE

Désolée et merci !

;) 3


End file.
